


Senza Volto (Sin Rostro)

by findmeinthestars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Consensual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Spanish Translation, o algo asi, porque no recuerdo qué poner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: En donde Chanyeol, casualmente se desploma en su sillón, marca al número de teléfono equivocado y termina haciendo una serenata sexy-cursi a un chico que ni siquiera conocía.¿Te enamorarías de una personasinrostro?





	1. Jack's Hotter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Senza Volto](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361737) by Dont-Tell-Mom. 



> Esta es un traducción autorizada por la autora. No se permite la reproducción del material en otros sitios no autorizados. 
> 
> ¡Pueden encontrarme en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Macca_Galaxy5?lang=es)!

 

—Mierda, no me importaría tenerlo en mi cama. Ya sabes, entre mis piernas y...  _¡Ouch!_ ¡No había necesidad de ponerse violento, maldito retardado!

—¿Qué mierda, Luhan? Él tiene como... cuarenta.  
  
—¿Y? sigue siendo caliente.

Baekhyun hizo una mueca, sus ojos en el hombre de la pantalla también, pero de manera menos estrellada que la de su amigo.

—De ninguna manera, él se ve muy tierno ¿sabes? Muy santurrón. Quiero algo en el borde, más fuego... ooooh sí -sonrió dichosamente, mientras se recostaba y prácticamente babeaba por todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que su actor favorito en la película aparecía en la pantalla

Su amigo rubio alzó una ceja.

—¿De qué estás hablando, imbécil? ¡Él es incluso más viejo que Orlando!

—Detalles, detalles —respondió Baekhyun, moviendo su mano. Ojos pegados a la pantalla—. Él lo tiene todo. Es divertido, es duro, es sexy como el infierno... es un pirata.

El rubio rodó sus ojos, chupando en su dulce con sabor a melón.

—Will es un pirata también.  
  
—Sí, tal vez haya sido uno, pero nunca será tan genial como Jack. ¡Oh mi Dios! -chilló ante la sonrisa legendaria que hizo Jack.

Luhan suspiró y le lanzó un pedazo de palomita de maíz a su amigo.

—Maldición. No seas tan gay.  
  
—Tú eres el que estaba gimiendo por  _Will chupándotela,_ me lo puedo permitir.

Luhan lo ignoró y volvió su atención a la pantalla. No había necesidad de discutir quién era el más gay, de todos modos.

—Eres imposible.

—Lo dices tú —Baekhyun sonrió, tirando las palomitas de vuelta, golpeando al rubio en la frente.  _Aish, pequeña mier_  —Sabes que nunca llegaremos a ninguna parte con este argumento. Y tú lo comenzaste esta vez —Sacó su lengua infantilmente.

—Está bien, vamos a verlo en paz, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Baekhyun sonrió.

—Sí.

 

*

 

—Jack es más caliente.

—Idiota —Luhan tomó un puñado de palomitas y las disparó sin piedad a su amigo, quien gritó y se escondió tras sus manos—. Voy a...

Los dos adolescentes se congelaron cuando un teléfono sonó.

Luhan vio como la cabeza de Baekhyun se giró hacia la fuente de los  _rings_ , mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No te atrevas —advirtió el rubio.

—Pero... —dijo Baekhyun. Rodillas temblando.

—Baek, nunca contestamos el teléfono los sábado por la noche! —se quejó el rubio—. Es nuestra noche, ¿recuerdas? ¿Sin interrupciones? Sólo tú, yo, tu televisión, si es que puedo llamarlo un televisor.

El castaño se retorció en su asiento, haciendo pucheros como un niño de cinco años, cuando el teléfono seguía sonando frenéticamente. Luego dijo en tono de disculpa:

—Pero ¿qué pasa si son ellos, Luhan?

'Ellos' era la empresa SM, que Baekhyun había visitado anteriormente esa semana y dejó su demo. Tenía la esperanza de finalmente debutar como un solista y ellos le habían prometido devolver la llamada dentro del final de la semana.  
  
Luhan suspiró, el palo blanco de su dulce presionado firmemente entre sus labios.

—Pero no quiero pausar la película...—finalmente dijo, usando la primera excusa que se le ocurrió; ojos parpadeantes a la pantalla donde Johnny Depp estaba teniendo una pelea de espadas con Orlando Bloom.  _Ughh, muchos sentimientos._

El teléfono seguía sonando y Baekhyun estaba prácticamente vibrando en su puesto, mordiéndose el labio inferior y dándole una mirada suplicante.  
—Lu, ¡por favooor! —El chico rogó—. Solo esta vez. No tienes que pausar la película; Ya me la sé de memoria. Te recompensaré, lo prometo —Luego hizo la cara de perrito que sabía Luhan no podía resistir, juntando las manos—. Por favooooooooooooo—

Suspirando fuertemente otra vez, Luhan asintió.

—Está bien, idiota. Corre, antes de que cuelguen.

Baekhyun chilló y saltó de su posición de sentado casi histéricamente y corrió hacia Luhan abrazarlo brevemente porque  _Oh, Dios mío, eres tan raro,_  antes de que se fuera corriendo hacia el pasillo como un cohete. Escuchó a Luhan pausar la película de igual manera y sonrió suavemente.  
  
—¡No me olvides cuando te conviertas en famoso, chica! —Luhan le recordó y oyó una risita suave en el pasillo y luego Baekhyun había puesto el teléfono a la oreja y el sonido se detuvo.

Baekhyun respiró hondo, cruzó los dedos y llevó el teléfono a su oreja y estaba a punto de decir «Hola, habla Byun Baekhyun» porque eso sonaba profesional, pero la persona en el otro extremo empezó a hablar antes de tener la oportunidad.

— _Hola, preciosa_  —La voz era ronca y profunda. Baekhyun levantó una ceja. Esto  _no_  era la compañía de discos—.  _Cómo estás hoy, cariño ¿Me extrañabas ya?_

Baekhyun ahogó una risita y se sentó en la silla de pasillo y se recostó.

Esto podría ser divertido. Sabía que a Luhan no le importaría la espera -en realidad sí, pero, él quería que Baekhyun cumpliera su sueño también  
  
— _Awww_ —La voz arrastrando las palabras —.  _¿Mi voz te deja sin palabras, cariño? Sí, sé que puedo tener ese efecto en ti_

La ceja de Baekhyun se alzó más alto. Pero qué ego tenía este tipo. Quería darle una jugosa respuesta, pero detuvo su lengua.

El chico se quedó en silencio por un tiempo antes de susurrar suavemente, enviando escalofríos por la espalda de Baekhyun.

— _Aww, no seas así, nena. Sabes que no quise decir lo que dije la última vez. Por supuesto que no estás gorda, ternura. Ese vestido se veía muy bien en ti_ —Pausa — _. Era muy... Naranja._

En ese momento, Baekhyun sí rió.

— _Tu risa es tan preciosa, ¿sabes?_ —Este muchacho estaba aparentemente tratando de volver con su novia y Baekhyun se mordió los labios para no caer en un ataque de risa histérica —.  _Eres hermosa, también_ —El chico continuó —.  _La cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida._

Aunque Baekhyun sabía que esta persona no estaba hablando con él, se sonrojó. Los elogios hacían eso en él no importaba de quién fueran. Era sólo agradable de escuchar.

—Awww —dijo Baekhyun, decidiendo revelar su presencia ahora antes de que el chico se avergonzara a sí mismo demasiado—. Esa es la cosa más dulce que nadie ha dicho nunca. Y gracias por decir que no estoy gordo, realmente aprecio eso. Te perdono.

La línea quedó completamente en silencio, como si la persona ni siquiera estuviese respirando.

— _¿Quién... quién es?_

Baekhyun cruzó las piernas y sonrió, haciendo girar la línea telefónica entre sus dedos.

—Si no hubieses estado tan apurado por tratar de ahogarme en adulación, habría tenido el tiempo para decirte quién soy y te habrías dado cuenta de que llamaste a un número equivocado... ternura —se rió dulcemente.

Hubo un gemido en el otro extremo y Baekhyun podía imaginar el tipo frotarse los ojos, apretar el puente de la nariz, pasar una mano por el pelo o hacer algún otro gesto avergonzado.

— _Bueno_ —dijo, y tosió. Él definitivamente ya no sonaba tan confiado—.  _Gracias, supongo, por decirme antes de que hiciera un completo idiota de mí mismo._

—Cuando quieras—, dijo Baekhyun dulcemente, fingiendo no haber captado el sarcasmo en su tono.

— _Sí. Lo que sea_ —dijo el chico con voz ronca. —.  _¿Con quién carajo estoy hablando de todos modos?_

—Mi nombre es Baekhyun, ni siquiera por un segundo creas que voy a darte mi apellido, enamorado. Podrías ser un acosador o algo así.

— _Acosador_ —El chico se burló.

—Sí, pareces acosar a tu novia —dijo Baekhyun con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, a pesar de que el otro no podía verlo—. ¿O es que ella ya no es tu novia? —Su tono se volvió petulante.

— _Sí, sí, puedes burlarte de mí, esto es divertido para ti, lo entiendo._

Baekhyun se rió entre dientes.

—No tienes ni idea. Me encanta ver, en este caso escuchar, personas que se avergüenzan a sí mismas.

Hubo otra burlan en el otro lado.

— _Eres tan malo._

—Oh, no —dijo Baekhyun, fingiendo escandalizarse —. No malo. Sólo... en busca de un poco de diversión, eso es todo...

— _... seguro._  
  
—No hablas mucho ¿verdad?

— _¿Por qué debería? Ni si quiera te estaba llamando a ti en primer lugar._  
  
—Es curioso... ¿Entonces por qué estamos hablando?

El chico suspiró pesadamente.

—Ni si quiera sé tu nombre.

— _Chanyeol_ —dijo el chico brevemente, y luego continuó en un tono de burla—.  _No diré mi apellido, podrías ser un acosador._

Baekhyun asintió.  _Chanyeol..._

—Nunca se sabe, Chanyeol, cariño.

— _Hey, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?_ —Chanyeol espetó, tratando de sonar molesto pero Baekhyun oyó la sonrisa en su voz.

—Oooh, pero Chanyeollie —siseó Baekhyun y puso mala cara en la línea —. ¡Te perdono! Sé que no lo dices en serio.

Hubo un silencio en la otra línea, como si Chanyeol no supiera qué decir en respuesta. Probablemente pensó que Baekhyun era algún loco desesperado por compañía o algo.

—¿Chanyeol?

Otro suspiro.

— _¿Qué?_

—Oh, yay, todavía estás aquí. Tenía miedo de que hubieras muerto de vergüenza o algo así.

— _Eres muy hablador_ —Chanyeol declaró lo obvio— _. Ni siquiera nos conocemos. Oh, Dios mío, esto es la conversación más extraña de mi vida... en realidad, debería colgar. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer._

—... Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a hacer esas cosas?

— _Yo... no lo sé._

Baekhyun sonrió.

—Aw, hombre, me siento especial.

Chanyeol lo ignoró.

— _¿Y qué contigo? ¿No tienes nada más que hacer que conversar con un extraño?_ -Sonaba como si estuviera inclinado hacia atrás, poniéndose cómodo.

—Bueno —musitó Baekhyun, mordiéndose el labio y trató de ver por la esquina, hacia la sala de estar. Podía oír el débil zumbido del televisor, Luhan había empezado la película de nuevo y probablemente estaba gritando  _"¡Tómame duro!"_  a la pantalla en este mismo momento —. La verdad es que sí, de hecho, esperando otra llamada.

— _Es una pena,_ —Chanyeol respondió, y su tono estaba tan lleno de sarcasmo —.  _¿Qué tipo de llamada?_  
  
Baekhyun se rió entre dientes, no por el hecho de que Chanyeol no se disculpó por hacerlo perder su tiempo y colgar como cualquier otra persona lo haría, muy por el contraria; a Baekhyun le gustaban las personas que no era como los demás.

—Nada interesante en verdad... Sólo una de SM Entertainment —sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso incluso si no sabía si a ellos les gustaba su música.

— _Mi Dios_ —Chanyeol sonaba sorprendido, y una suave risa escapó de sus labios— _. ¿Estoy hablando con una superestrella?_

—Tal vez —siseó Baekhyun, hinchando su pecho y girando la silla en la que estaba sentado de un lado a lado —. Quiero decir, si les gustan mis canciones.

— _Ya veo. ¿Qué tipo de canciones son?_  
  
—Un poco de mezcla, en verdad —dijo Baekhyun —. No quiero un determinado género, sólo quiero hacer buena música y convertirse en un gran cantante.

Chanyeol rió.

— _Buena respuesta._

—También lo creo así —aludió Baekhyun sonriendo—. Así que... ¿te gusta la música?

— _Por supuesto. Toco varios instrumentos._

_¡Punto extra!_  Baekhyun se humedeció los labios. A excepción de las líneas cursi, frases cortas y su terrible manera de tratar con las chicas, este chico no parecía tan malo.

—Eso es as... —se las arregló para detenerse antes de asustar a Chanyeol. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió con un —. Eso es muy bueno —respondió en su lugar.

— _Lo es._

—¿Cuántos años tienes?" La pregunta pareció tan repentina, de la nada y al azar. Baekhyun sintió que tenía que explicarse un poco —Uhm, solo quiero asegurarme de que no estoy sentado aquí gastando saliva con un tipo de cincuenta años, con una panza de cerveza —Por supuesto, podía oír en su voz que Chanyeol no tenía cincuenta... Pero, que podría ser de unos treinta años con una profunda voz sexy, y eso era un poco viejo para el gusto de Baekhyun... espera, Johnny Depp no contaba porque era famoso.

Chanyeol rió de todos modos.

— _Estoy para nada cerca de los cincuenta._

—¿Ochenta?  
  
— _Casi_ —musitó Chanyeol —.  _Veinte._

—Oh, ¡eso es genial! —aludió Baekhyun en algo que casi podría pasar como un chillido —.Tengo dieciocho.

— _Okay_ —dijo Chanyeol lento —.  _Eres... raro._

Baekhyun se encogió de hombros; había oído eso antes.

—Así que... ¿Cómo eres?

— _¿Disculpa?_

—Pregunté, ¿Cómo eres? Todavía podrías tener esa panza de cerveza.

Chanyeol resopló.

— _Realmente no sé cómo explicarme a mí mismo. ¿Por qué no empiezas tu?_  
  
Baekhyun suspiró.

—Sí, está bien. Cobarde —Oyó a Chanyeol bufar de nuevo antes de continuar—. Midoooooo... 1.74, cabello y ojos de color marrón, uh... Y veamos, me gustan mis caderas y manos, que son bastante lindas, así como mi línea de la pelvis; Tengo mejor estilo de lo que posiblemente podrías tener, y lo primero que la gente comenta sobre mi después de mi hermosa casa es que el hecho de que uso maquillaje.

Esperó a que Chanyeol dijera algo durante unos segundos. Temía que estuviera intimidado por su exterior, pero no tenía que temer por mucho.

— _Suena bastante agradable._

Baekhyun tenía una sonrisa suave.

—Tu turno, cariño.

— _Pensé que te dije que dejaras eso. De todos modos, Okay, entonces... Realmente no sé cuan alto soy, tal vez 1,85 o algo así, y tiende a asustar a la gente la mayor parte del tiempo. Hm... Uso lentes a veces, ropa casual, mis dientes son perfectos, y... Sí, la gente dice que estoy sexy, y tienen razón, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber._

Baekhyun parpadeó. ¡Qué confianza!. Podía oír la voz de Jack Sparrow flotando desde la sala de estar y él se estremeció gratamente.

—¿Y dónde vives?

— _Nos estamos volviendo bastantes acosadores, ¿o no?_ —Aunque a él no le parecía importarle —.  _Bueno, de todos modos, vivo en Seúl por lo que las posibilidades para que me encuentres son bastante pocas._  
  
Baekhyun gesticulaba en su silla.

—¡Vivo en Seúl, también! Estoy aquí ahora.

Chanyeol rió.

— _Sí, puedo creerte en este momento._

—Tal vez nos conocemos —comenzó Baekhyun.

El silencio que cayó fue un poco incómodo. Ambos chicos temían que, efectivamente, pudieran conocerse, o haberse visto antes o algo así. Hubiera sido vergonzoso si la mamá de Baekhyun llegara en ese mismo momento y le dijera,  _Oh, hablé con la mamá de Chanyeol mientras estaba de compras hoy. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Solían andar por ahí en pañales juntos._

De alguna manera, no pudo evitar las palabras de escapar de su boca.

—Sal conmigo.

Wow. ¿De dónde salió eso? Él realmente no había preguntado eso, ¿verdad? —Uhm, quiero decir, lo siento, yo... —Trató desesperadamente de salvar la situación —. Ni siquiera eres... Y tienes una novia. Lo siento. Dios... ¡Adiós, Chanyeol! —Él estaba a punto de colgar, sus mejillas ardían, su voz alta y pánico.

— _No, ¡espera!_

Baekhyun colocó el teléfono de vuelta en su oreja, sus ojos cerrados en vergüenza.

— _¿Reunámonos en algún lugar?_

 

*

 

Cuando Baekhyun volvió a entrar en la sala de estar todas las palomitas se había ido, los palos blancos de paleta estaban esparcidos por todas partes, y la película a medio camino.

—Si eso no era la compañía discográfica —comenzó Luhan con amargura, pero no del todo en serio —, es mejor que haya sido la reina con la que estabas hablando o no te perdonaré por perderte las mejores partes —mencionó hacia la pantalla.

Baekhyun estaba de pie en la puerta, sonriendo como un loco.

—Yo —siseó, y caminó hacia delante —, Tengo una cita sexy —Hizo una especie de pirueta y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Luhan se apresuró a coger el control y pausó la película.

—¿Tienes una  _qué_?

—Ya escuchaste —Baekhyun sonrió.

—Una cita -Luhan repitió, frunciendo el ceño —. ¿Con quién? ¿El chico de la compañía discográfica? —bromeó.

—Nooo, idiota —Baekhyun le dio una palmada ligera en el brazo —. Un tipo llamó a un número equivocado, y terminamos solo... hablando, y es realmente algo, así que lo invité a salir.

Luhan se enderezó, mirando a su amigo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Así que, ¿por los últimos, qué, cuarenta minutos, has estado hablando con este tipo al azar que ni siquiera conoces? ¿Y le pediste salir? —Baekhyun asintió.

—Sip. Su nombre es Chanyeol.

—No me importa. ¿Cómo sabes que no tiene cincuenta con una gran barriga de cerveza?

Baekhyun rió.

—No los tiene.

—¿Le gustan siquiera los penes?

—No lo sé. No importa, por ahora.

Luhan rodó los ojos.

—Si tú lo dices... Pero si terminas siendo violado y arrojado en una zanja en alguna parte no digas que no te lo advertí sobre esto. ¿Cuándo es la llamada cita entonces?

—Mañana —Baekhyun chilló.

Luhan miró, antes de que empezara la película y dio la espalda a su amigo.

—Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer con este idiota?

 


	2. Setback

 

—¿Sabes qué? tengo el sentimiento de que esta cita va a ser más sangrienta que mis primeros periodos —se burló Luhan.

Baekhyun casi se atragantó con su propia saliva mirando hacia arriba, a la perra sarcástica que estaba sentada descuidadamente en su silla, piernas cruzadas, con un cigarro entre sus largos, afeminados dedos. Luhan _lucía_ como una maldita mujer y daba bastante miedo. 

—No estoy de humor para tu dudoso pronóstico, chica —respondió Baekhyun en un suspiro. Tenía que estar listo para su cita en cuarenta minutos, así que realmente no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de la mierda de Luhan.

—Vamos, Byun —El rubio se rió como una hiena—. Es como la 47ava vez que rehaces tu maquillaje y, deesde donde estoy, puedo ver claramente cómo te estás cortando el párpado.

—No lo estoy —dijo en un susurro, súper concentrado.

—Por última vez, ¡te ves _bien_! Bueno, no, eso no es exactamente. No imagines cosas, no estoy diciendo que eres guapo ni nada, sólo que sí, estás tolerable."

Baekhyun ignoró a su amigo y se miró en el espejo una vez más. Fue la primera vez _en mucho tiempo_ que no había podido trazar una simple línea negra través de sus ojos, porque _Jesús,_ le temblaban las manos como un loco.

 —No lo sé —dijo, mirándose críticamente a sí mismo, tirando de los extremos de su cabello alisado—. ¿No crees que es un poco? no sé... —frunció el ceño. Quería dar una buena impresión, pero no conocía a este Chanyeol en absoluto, así que no tenía idea de lo que le gustaba.

Luhan saltó de su asiento y ajustó sus tirantes por él, torciendo la manera correcta y alisando su camisa en la parte posterior. Tomó el lápiz negro lejos del agarre de Baekhyun y puso un poco de khôl* grueso en los ojos del otro. Entonces, dio un paso atrás, comprobando su trabajo con una sonrisa.

 —Bueno, me duele el orgullo admitirlo, pero... lo vas a matar, eso es seguro —Hizo una pausa, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo a través de su nariz.

—¿Amsterdamer**? —preguntó Baekhyun, recibiéndolo en su cara.

—Sip. Estaría casado con esa mierda. Como sea. Una vez más, ¿seguro que es una buena idea? ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando te vas a citas?”

Baekhyun ignoró la última pregunta.

—Mi cabello sin embargo ¿Crees que debería tal vez...? —Su mano cogió la lata de spray para el cabello, pero la mano de Luhan lo lanzó lejos.

—Te ves bien así, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo… déjalo. Deje de quejarse tanto.

—Pero... —Baekhyun tiró de los tirantes y se ajustó la cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello. Captó la mirada de advertencia de Luhan en el espejo y sonrió—. ¡Está bien, está bien, princesa! Iré así. Jesús.

Luhan sonrió y limpió sus manos en sus pantalones.

—¡Excelente! Ahora, ¿tienes todo?

Rodando sus ojos, Baekhyun tocó sus bolsillos con su mano derecha.

 —Todo aquí.

—¿Dinero?

—Sí.

—¿Llaves?

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Celular?

—...

—Encuentra tu teléfono, mierda —Luhan suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo con exasperación—. Te morirías sin mí, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo con una rodada de ojo mientras Baekhyun corría por el apartamento, tirando almohadas fuera del sofá y levantando revistas gay fuera del camino buscando su teléfono.

—No lo haría. Mierda, ¡¿Dónde está?!

Luhan empujó la laca para el cabello un poco a la izquierda y tomó el teléfono negro de Baekhyun con un suspiro exagerado.

—Estoy pensando seriamente en ser remunerado por ser tu maldita niñera —Lo colgó delante de él.

Baekhyun hizo una mueca, arrebató el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Admítelo —musitó Luhan—. Soy más hermoso y adorable que tú, y sin mí estarías condenado. Eres tan olvidadizo que olvidarías comer y morirías de hambre « _me recuerda a otra perra loca»_ o te tropezarías con tu bolsa de maquillaje y golpearías la mesa y abrirías tu cabeza.

Baekhyun lo miró por un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Tienes razón —admitió—. Soy torpe y tengo la memoria de un pez dorado. ¿Feliz ahora? —Luhan sonrió.

—Mucho. Me gusta más cuando estás siendo un poco más razonable. Ahora, tienes una cita a las tres ¿verdad?

—Oh, Dios, ¡Sí! ¿Qué hora es?

Luhan se rió de su expresión de pánico antes de enrollar su manga y mirar su reloj.

 —Dos y media. ¿Quieres que me pare detrás con un arma lista si se demuestra que es un hijo de puta que está planeando secuestrarte y hacerte su amante-esclavo?

—Gracias, pero no gracias, tengo mis propios trucos si se prueba que es un hijo de puta —Puso sus pies en sus botas de combate, luchando con las cremalleras que siempre se atascaban en la parte inferior.

—Oh, verdad. Olvidé que sabes _hapkido_ —Luhan se rió y rodó los ojos una vez más, se arrodilló y subió la cremallera de las botas de Baekhyun por él. _Una maldita niñera._

—¡Lo hago!

—Asististe a una clase hace _dos años_ y luego dijiste que era demasiado agotador y lo dejaste.

—… ¿y?

Riendo, Luhan lo empujó hacia la puerta.

—Como sea. Sólo sal de aquí —bufó Luhan y Baekhyun resopló.

 —Está bien.

Luhan tarareó mientras veía a su mejor amigo saltar por las escaleras.

 —¡Te quiero en casa antes de la medianoche! —bromeó. Bueno, _medio-bromeó_.

—¡Sí, mamá! —Fue la respuesta de Baekhyun antes de oír la puerta de entrada cerrarse, después de haber sido empujada antes de que Baekhyun recordara que tenía que tirar de ella. Después de dos años de vivir en ese edificio él nunca recordaba que tenía que tirar. Luhan rodó los ojos.

  
 

* 

 

Chanyeol y Baehyun habían planeado reunirse en un parque, Baekhyun estaba muerto de nervios y tan cerca de empezar a morderse las uñas. Lo hubiese hecho, si no hubiese tenido la voz de Luhan en su cabeza gritándole que iba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho al día siguiente. Estaba esperando a Chanyeol en un banco, tan rígido como una escoba. Había llegado diez minutos antes, pero todavía estaba preocupado de que Chanyeol no apareciera –que él sólo hubiese jugado con él y ahora estaba teniendo una risa gigante pensando lo idiota que ese Baekhyun debía haber sido para realmente creer que aparecería. _Hahahahaha_.

 _Haha_.

Baekhyun respiró hondo y comenzó a pasearse de aquí para allá, mordisqueando los nudillos en vez de sus uñas, mirando el reloj sobre un letrero cada diez segundos.

Él ni siquiera sabía exactamente como lucía Chanyeol y vise-versa. Bueno, sí sabía que este último era una torre en lentes y tenía supuestamente un cuerpo sexy, pero eso era todo, y que era tal vez falso también. ¿Qué pasa si ya se vieron? Además, "Torres" no eran normalmente su tipo  —le gustaban "bajitos" igual que él, porque odiaba sentirse dominado y así —pero, de nuevo, Baekhyun podía enamorarse de él sí sólo sonreía de la manera correcta. Bueno, algo así. Si aparece.

Baekhyun retorció las manos, mirando a su alrededor. Oh, Dios mío, estaba tan nervioso.

Tal vez fue estúpido pedirle a Chanyeol salir. Al menos pudieron haber hablado un poco más por el teléfono primero, tal vez intercambiar correos. ¿Qué pasaría si Luhan estaba en lo cierto?, ¿Y si Chanyeol lo secuestraba?

—No —se alentó a sí mismo, tomando una respiración relajante —. Chanyeol no es así.

Una anciana le dio una mirada extraña por hablar consigo mismo mientras se apresuraba por pasarlo.

Quedaban tres minutos y comenzó a lamentase haber olvidado sus cigarrillos. Por supuesto, Luhan no le recordó llevarlos con él. Él nunca se había preocupado por su mal hábito y sólo era respaldado por sí mismo. Pero Baekhyun solamente fumaba cuando estaba nervioso, y eso estaba bien, ¿no es así?

Los minutos pasaron, y Baekhyun fue perdiendo poco a poco su mente. Chanyeol no iba a venir, eso estaba claro. Eran las tres y diez.

Y la banca estaba congelando su trasero.

—Cálmate de una puta vez, Baek —se animó—. Está bien, hasta las tres y treinta.

En 3:35, Baekhyun estaba 100% seguro de que estaba haciendo lo que él y Luhan llamaban <a href="https://78.media.tumblr.com/6bd976973b5c74856ddee8dad25e7f66/tumblr_ms1galxKtg1rqhnn5o1_500.jpg">"Sehun’s face"</a> . 

En 4:07, no sentía la sangre en sus pies. _«Bueno, probablemente debería tomar camino ahora»_

En 4:10, su celular sonó en sus jeans y Baekhyun, congelándose completamente en su chaqueta de cuero ridículamente delgada, alcanzó el objeto en cámara lenta.

La voz molesta de Luhan resonó.

 _«Hola, ¿Baek? ¿Estás bien?» —_ preguntó Luhan _._

—Mmh, está un _poco_ tarde, a decir verdad —gruñó Baekhyun. Estaba casi seguro de que algunas estalactitas se estaban formando en sus fosas nasales.

Luhan se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de hacer un ruido con la lengua.

« _Baek, bebé, el teléfono acaba de sonar —_ dijo, y Baekhyun sintió que estaba eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. Sorprendente—. _Era, hm_ , _Chanyeol_ »

 _—¿_ Acaso se atascó en el tráfico _? —Baekhyun supuso que era la única excusa posible. Eso, o que su casa se quemó._

 _«No en el tráfico_ » —gimoteó Luhan

—Bueno, entonces, ¿dónde?

Oyó algo de ruido, como si Luhan fuera a sacar algo en la nevera. No respondió durante unos minutos y Baekhyun _no_ estaba de humor para los mensajes implícitos.

—¡Mierda, Luhan, responde la maldita pregunta. ¿En dónde se quedó atrapado Chanyeol para dejarme esperar por su lamentable trasero más de una hora en el frio?! —espetó.

Luhan pensó.

_«En una chica»_

—...En una ¿QUÉ?

 _«Me escuchaste. Tu pequeño amigo “gay” estaba atrapado en una vagina. Para que sepas» —_ dijo Luhan.

   
 

*

  

Chanyeol miró el cuerpo desnudo recostado sobre la cama y suspiró tratando de alcanzar sus gafas en la mesilla de noche. La efervescente rubia, que en realidad se llamaba Heeyoung, era la mezcla perfecta de esa idea enfermiza mezclada con el estereotipo de rubia (ya sabes, parece una avergüenza de Barbie con el coeficiente intelectual de un animal de granja). Ella, actualmente hinchada con felicidad e ignorancia, roncaba suavemente en sus sabanas.

 _«Alguien me va a asesinar»_ _,_ pensó, y un hilo de voz estridente, pero todavía agudo en susurro su cabeza, _«_ _Sí retardado, lo hará»_

Bueno, no era del todo culpa SUYA que su ex hubiese invadido su apartamento a las 2:55 p.m para un buen polvo espontáneo cuando estaba a punto de salir de casa. No era su culpa, por el amor de Dios, si ella literalmente se lanzó sobre él, rogándole que la tomara duro y profundo contra el mostrador de la cocina. No era culpa de Chanyeol no poder resistir la lujuria, incluso con alguien que ni siquiera le gustaba, ¿verdad?

Pero antes de que pudiera procesar ya eran las 4:00 p.m y, suponiendo que ese tipo Baekhyun no sufría de un trastorno mental –¿O era sólo Chanyeol quién era el chico más impaciente de todos? –no valía la pena ir. Probablemente se hubiese ido hace mucho tiempo. Pero, en un ataque repentino de culpa, tomó su celular, salió de su habitación y llamó al mismo número que marcó por accidente el día anterior.

Y esperó.

Chanyeol no era muy instintivo con disculpas. « _Mierda, tal vez debería haber preparar un guión»_

_—¿Hola?_

_—_ H-hey —murmuró. La voz no era la misma, hizo una mueca—. ¿Estoy hablando con Baekhyun?"

 _—«Salió —_ La voz respondió con un poco de cansancio. Luego oyó un asqueroso ruido de succión, como si el chico estuviera tragando fideos sin masticarlos. _¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?» —_ preguntó, después de un pequeño momento.

 _—_ Sí —Chanyeol frunció las cejas, apoyado en la pared—. Dile que lo siento por no haber ido a nuestra cita. Tuve, hum, una eventualidad —No oyó nada después de eso. Ni siquiera otro ruido de succión—. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó.

 _«¿Estás BROMEANDO?" —_ La voz de repente se alzó con una fuerza que Chanyeol no esperaba. Pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, el hombre gritó—. _¿Así que tú eres el pedazo de mierda que hizo a mi Baekhyun tan desagradable como una mujer al término de embarazo?»_

La ceja de Chanyeol se levantó mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo del pasillo _._

—Bueno, no lo sé, mi nombre es..

_«Chanyeol. Ya sé eso. Tenías una cita con Baekhyun, ¿estoy en lo cierto?»_

_—_ Lo estás, pero yo–

« _Y no apareciste»_ —su tono era bajo e imperturbable.

Chanyeol tragó saliva al oír el ruido de la habitación de al lado. _Mierda, está despertando. Lo formidable de Heeyoung, de verdad, es que siempre aparecía cuando podía tener la certeza de que iba a ser un dolor en el culo._

—S-sí, como ya dije, tuve una eventualidad —trató de explicar pero su vergüenza era palpable.

_«¿Qué tipo de eventualidad?»_

Un par de piernas apareció en la puerta y Chanyeol se golpeó la cara mentalmente, modulando a la estúpida chica que volviera a la cama. Ella lo miró con vacío total en sus ojos mientras agitaba su mano. _«LARGATE. DE. UNA. MALDITA. VEZ»_ hizo un gesto, pero ella parecía no entender nada. «Vaca estúpida» pensó, y rodó los ojos; pero antes de que pudieran hacer que toda la vuelta, el chico volvió a hablar en su oído.

_«Uh, ¿sigues ahí, pedazo de mierda?»_

_—_ ¿Sí? —respondió.

 _«¿Te_ _importaría responder mi pregunta?”_

—¿Cuál era, de nuevo? —fingió ignorancia. Ese fue el momento Heeyoung eligió para molestarlo de nuevo, sosteniendo su brazo y mirandolo a los ojos, tratando de parecer tan seductora posible. Por favor, deja de reír querido lector, ella es bastante seria sobre la parte seductora.

_«¿Por qué MIERDA DEJASTE PLANTADO A BAEKHYUN, HIJO DE PUTA...?»_

Aish, probablemente gritó lo suficientemente alto para que Heeyoung lo escuchara. La niña levantó la cabeza, pidiendo silenciosamente por una explicación que nunca llegó.

Chanyeol suspiró profundamente, ignorandola. —Yo...

_«Espero que tengas una muy buena razón o te arrancaré las bolas...»_

_—_ ¡ESTABA FOLLANDO A MI EX-NOVIA! —espetó con exasperación—. Ahí está. La estaba follando duro contra mi maldito lavavajillas y no vi la hora. ¿De acuerdo?

Se produjo un silencio. Como, un fuerte, silencio.

Heeyoung tenía ojos estrellados que le recordaban nada más que piedad y de repente tuvo la tentación de tirarla con todo y sus tacones de aguja por la ventana. Por eso es que Chanyeol no recordaba a quien se follaba la mayor parte del tiempo, porque no estaba prestando atención a su cara –usualmente eran perras sin cerebro con pechos grandes y todo—, pero esta era como un mejillón en una roca. Irremovible.

Chanyeol abrió su boca para hablar, pero el chico colgó la llamada abruptamente.

_Sí. Creo que jodí las cosas._

… al carajo.

 

*

 

—Baekhyun.

Mirada.

—Baekhyun.

Mirada.

—Baekhyun, Krystal me dijo que la embarazaste.

Mirada.

—Baekhyun, la Sra. Choi me dijo que LA embarazaste.

Mirada.

—Baekhyun, creo que… uhh… ¿me embarazaste?  
Tao se ahogó con sus papas y le dio a Luhan una mirada extraña antes de echar una mirada a Byun, que seguía mirando al otro lado de la cocina, a veces mostrando breves señales de vida por suspirar pesadamente; su mirada perdida en algún lugar entre el calendario y los adhesivos de la nevera.

—Luhan, tu última declaración fue perturbante, así como imposible —El maestro de wushu murmuró, dándole al otro una sonrisa antes de empujar a Baekhyun con dureza en el estómago. Después de escuchar un siseo de dolor, y algunas quejas, se zambulló en sus papas fritas una vez más con un aire de satisfacción.

—¡Ouch, _Hijo de puta_! Me gustaría que hicieras lo que la gente normal hace cuando tratan de llamar mi atención —Baekhyun se quejó, lanzando una mirada a Tao.

—No tengo tetas amigo, e incluso si lo hiciera, no estaría mostrándotelas a ti.

Luhan se rió entre dientes.

—Creo que cuando los sustos de embarazo ni siquiera llaman tu atención, es momento de buscar ayuda.

Baekhyun no respondió y siguió machacando sus papas unas con otras, creando un montón de patatas industriales machacadas en la esquina de su plato. No podía dejar de pensar en _él_.

Era lunes por la noche, Tao se había invitado casualmente a sí mismo a la cena y Luhan estaba fumando roll-ups en roll-ups por seis buenas horas. Ambos estaban mirando a Baekhyun, un poco preocupados desde que este último parecía estar en otro mundo. _Chanyeoland_ , Luhan había sugerido.

Una tierra donde Baekhyun probablemente estaba descuartizando a Chanyeol, quemándolo vivo, y despellejando con los dientes.

—Realmente me pregunto lo que está sucediendo en este cascarón vacío —musitó Tao, dibujando la cabeza de Baekhyun con el tenedor.

—Reflexionando —Baekhyun respondió, inexpresivo.

Luhan se levantó y alcanzó un cajón junto a la nevera. Sacando su caja de dulces, abrió mecánicamente una paleta y la puso en su boca. Entonces, meditó durante casi un minuto.

—Byun, debes llamarlo —finalmente dijo, apoyado en el mostrador.

Baekhyun se puso visiblemente rígido.

—¿Por qué debería? No quiero oír nada más acerca de ese mono.

Luhan sonrió.

—Sí, pero tampoco quieres dejar esto así, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, de esta forma, Baek ¿Vas a dejarlo ganar por pararte y nunca llamar de nuevo para aclarar las cosas?

—Si lo veo, lo golpeo, simple —se quejó.

Tao sonrió.

—Como si.

—No te burles de mí, idiota. Sé hapkido.

—Sí. Yo sé Wushu, ¿recuerdas?!

—Como sea —cortó Luhan—, Baek, quiero que saques tu puto culo de esa silla, tomes el teléfono y llames a esta perra —ordenó, moviendo su lengua en la paleta. Hizo una pausa, comiéndose con los ojos al chico encorvado sobre la mesa, con el pelo casi en el plato—. O le digo a Tao que empuje su palo de wushu por ese pequeño y bonito culo.

Baekhyun levantó la cabeza y miró con asombro.

De alguna manera, él sabía que Luhan no estaba bromeando.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *khôl: es un cosmético a base de galena molida y otros ingredientes.
> 
> **Amsterdamer: es un tipo de tabaco.


	3. Easy as pie

**Pan comido**

Baekhyun miró intensamente a su teléfono en la mesa.

El objeto nunca había parecido tan aterrador. En realidad, sólo tenía que buscar en su historial, seleccionar el número indicado y apretar "llamar". Pan comido.

—Baekhyun —La voz de Luhan susurró junto a su oído, haciéndolo temblar. No de una buena manera —. Si no llamas a este maldito idiota tú mismo, puedo asegurarte que lo haré por ti.

En la parte de atrás de su cabeza, Baekhyun podía ver claramente el palo de wushu de Tao amenazando su trasero y esta visión no era la cosa más alentadora de ver.

—Baek

—Sí, sí,  _sí_ , está bien. Lo haré —suspiró finalmente, moviendo su cabeza para aclarar su mente.

Los tres estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, los ojos de Luhan quemando con expectación, Tao dibujando símbolos abstractos con migas en frente de él.

—Ok, vamos —susurró Baekhyun después de un largo, profundo respiro y alcanzó su teléfono, pero el objeto comenzó a sonar mientras lo tomaba en sus manos.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Es él? —Luhan inmediatamente saltó de su asiento. Baekhyun frunció el ceño

—No lo sé, es un número desconocido —dijo.

—Contesta, tal vez —sugirió Tao.

Baekhyun asintió, cerró sus ojos y rezó silenciosamente que fuera Chanyeol, antes de abrirlo. Aclarando su garganta dijo un entrecortado —«¿Hola?»

_—«Hola, soy Sylvia Wang, ¿estoy hablando con una persona mayor de dieciocho años?»_

El estómago de Baekhyun cayó en decepción por la voz de robot de la señora del otro lado de la línea.

—«Sí, ¿qué vende?» —preguntó con un suspiro, sin preocuparse de ser educado de todas formas.

_—«¿Alguna vez ha querido acampar justo fuera de su casa y aun así sentir como si estuviera a millas de casa?»_

—«¿Qué...? Uh, no en realidad» —respondió Baekhyun honestamente.

_—«Debería considerarlo, señor. Tenemos este nuevo–»_

Pero calló su teléfono con un clic.  _Locos_ , murmuró Baekhyun a su teléfono y luego lo agitó.

—Vamooooos. ¡Llámame! —Su teléfono no respondió y Baekhyun frunció el ceño, lanzándolo lejos, sin importarle donde aterrizara. Luhan le echó una mirada.

—No te llamará amigo, eso es lo que estoy tratando de explicarle a tu estúpido pequeño cerebro —Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al más bajo fingiendo compasión—.Vamos, Chica. ¿Cuánto tienes, cinco?

—Nunca se sabe —interfirió Tao.

—Cierra la boca, Huang.

Baekhyun giró la cabeza, reuniendo lo que quedaba de autocontrol, para luego salir de la cocina _. Reúne toda tu mierda, hombre,_ pensó _. Nadie en este mundo tiene permitido burlarse de ti, especialmente alguien que ni siquiera has visto una vez. Además, no le darás a Luhan una oportunidad para que se burle de tu hombría, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?_

×•×

Park Chanyeol estaba pelando nabos cuando sonó su teléfono. Ya muy nervioso por el día de mierda que había tenido, asumió que era Heeyoung reclamando su atención. Cogió el teléfono sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a la persona que llamaba y lo puso en la oreja, el cuchillo todavía cortar el jugoso nabo en cubos.

Pero antes de que pudiera formular algo, una voz ronca rugió en su tímpano.

×•×

—«Hola, Chanyeol, o quien quiera que pretende ser, es Baekhyun. Recuerdas. Ese estúpido idiota que dejaste plantado. PEDAZO DE MIERDA. Te advierto, si te veo en cualquier lugar, voy a patear tu rostro con una pala  _tan_  duro que incluso tu madre no te reconocerá, ¿entiendes? No, en serio, no puedo creerlo, Chanyeol, ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO ESTUVO TU CARA ENTRE LAS PIERNAS DE ESA PERRA TONTA PARA OLVIDAR  _UNA CITA_?, ¿puedes decirme? Y no esperaba nada... Me quedé en ese parque congelando mi culo mientras que tú—Dios, debí saberlo. Incluso si  _sabía_  que no pareces como una persona de confianza... Pero ahora eres TAN repulsivo para mí, idiota. Mierda. Ahora mismo TE ODIO y ni siquiera  _te conozco_. Mierda. Nadie me trató de esa forma antes»

Baekhyun se apoyó en la pared de su habitación tratando de contener sus gritos. Tartamudeó antes de sumergirse en un largo silencio. Su corazón estaba latiendo en su pecho. Su pulgar e índice fueron a posarse entre sus ojos, sintiendo el inevitable dolor de cabeza.

_Mierda, estoy exagerando de nuevo._

_—«¿Estas más tranquilo?»_

Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras sus ojos se abrían, insólito.

—«¿Disculpa?»

 _—«Dije, ¿estás más tranquilo ahora? Porque wow, fue un poco grosero —_ repitió la voz calmada.

¿Era todo lo que tenía que decir en su defensa?

—«Mierda, bien —Chanyeol suspiró cuando no escuchó una respuesta. Hizo una pausa—.  _Ahora_   _que tú y tus insultos histéricos no me están molestando, Baekhyun, o quien quiera que seas, no estoy muy de humor para ser insultado en este momento así que... —_ Las palabras "Mereces un castigo corporal" hicieron su lengua quemar, pero no estaba seguro si Baekhyun agradecería su humor en este momento—.  _¿Qué tal si me llama más tarde? Por ejemplo, ¿después de dormir un poco, tal vez?"_

—«No —dijo instantáneamente Baekhyun—. Quiero que hagas tus disculpas, como, en este momento»

 _—«¿Sabes qué? —_ Chanyeol se sentía tan agotado debido a su cansancio que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando mierda — _La única cosa que me siento inclinado a hacer es ir a su casa y patearte el trasero si sigues molestándome. Realmente no lo necesito —_ declaró con ligereza.

—«¿QUÉ? —gritó Baekhyun. ¿Cómo se atrevía? —. En primer lugar, no sabes dónde vivo y-»

_—«No, en absoluto, pero casi me corté con el cuchillo por tu culpa»_

—«¿Qué?, espera —tosió Baekhyun. Este hombre estaba loco como mierda —.¡¿Cuándo exactamente fue que invertiste la situación en tu propio beneficio?! ¡YO SOY el que está enojado!»

Hizo otra pausa, mientras tanto Baekhyun percibe ruidos de tela.

 _—«Como que sea —_ continuó finalmente Chanyeol, como si no hubiera escuchado la respuesta del bajo—,  _ahora que definitivamente has arruinado mi determinación para cocinar algo, me gustaría que te expliques»_

—«¿Explicar por qué eres un imbécil? Bueno-»

_—«Bueno, bueno, creo que estás exagerando amigo. Quiero decir, no fui, lo admito, pero llamé más tarde para pedir disculpas, así que puedes explicar ¿por qué estás llamando de nuevo?»_

Baekhyun chasqueó la lengua.

—«No era _yo_  en el teléfono, y personalmente quería hacerte saber lo desagradable que fue esperar como un tonto —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

_—«Bueno, viendo cómo me diseñaste, creo que lo tengo. Pero de todos modos, tu pequeño amigo te lo dijo, ¿no es así? Estaba con mi ex»_

—«¿Y?»

 _—«Y, ¡no voy a decirte más detalles!" —_ exclamó el chico.

—«¿Y por qué no? Tengo un poco de tiempo que perder. ¿Valió la pena perderse la cita?»

Silencio.

_—«No es asunto tuyo. Y ¿por qué no? Porque, porque todavía eres un maldito extraño y yo ni siquiera sé por qué sigo hablando_ _contigo_ _en vez de cocinar esta maldita sopa»_

—«¡Pero quiero saber!» —dijo Baekhyun.

Apretó sus muslos contra su pecho.  _Te sirve bien, estúpido. Tu negligencia hace que te encuentres con extraños idiotas y hablas con ellos y con la esperanza de que tal vez ellos podrían estar interesados en ti, pero al final del día, sólo te estás secando lentamente por llorar toda el agua de tu cuerpo febril, porque se puedes contener tus sentimientos por el amor de Dios._

Y todo fue culpa de esta maldita puerca.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, poniendo su pelo castaño fuera de su rostro, y estaba a punto de colgar, pero su profunda voz lo detuvo.

_—«No quieres saber»_

Baekhyun respiraba.

—«Tal vez no»

 _—«Entonces, ¿qué quieres? Será mejor que cuelgues —_ dijo el chico, y parecía que estuviera en sus nabos de nuevo, pero Baekhyun no estaba seguro.

—¡No! Pídeme disculpas primero! —gritó.

_—«Está bien, amigo. Lo siento. Ahí»_

—«¿Perdón por qué?»

Chanyeol tomó un gran respiro al final de la línea.

_—«Lo siento por todo, sé que es mi culpa. Lo siento por llamarte en primer lugar y lo siento por sugerir esta cita. Y lo siento por hacerte esperar mientras que sin duda tenías un montón de cosas mejores que tratar, simplemente porque mi ex-novia quería sentir mi pene en su estómago»_

BUENO, tal vez no necesitaba saber sobre esa parte. De repente, escuchó golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio y la cabeza de Luhan apareció, una sonrisa maligna plasmada en su dirección con demasiadas características de bebé. "¿Cómo te va, amor?" articuló, jugando con el palo de la enésima paleta entre los labios. Baekhyun le hizo un gesto nervioso. "Bien, bien," el mayor sonrió antes de desaparecer. Regresó unos segundos más tarde mientras Baekhyun estaba tratando de recomponerse: "Por cierto, Byun. RESPIRA. Te estás poniendo púrpura", y se fue para siempre.

_—«¿Baekhyun? ¿Es lo suficientemente bueno o quieres una descripción más gráfica?»_

—«NO, gracias, estoy bien» —maulló este último.

_—«Así que, hum, ¿soy perdonado?»_

Baekhyun sólo escuchó "¿puedo colgar ahora y volver a mis cosas?" respondió:«Voy a ver»

 _—«Está bien» —_ Chanyeol asintió suavemente.

—«Creo —Baekhyun empezó—. Creo que quiero llegar a conocerte, sin embargo. Darte otra oportunidad»

Silencio en la línea.

 _—«¿Quieres decir que todavía quieres conocerme? —_ Baekhyun de repente percibió una risita ahogada—.  _Espera en realidad, no me importa, ¿de acuerdo?" —_ dijo Chanyeol antes de que pudiera responder. Baekhyun oyó unos ruidos de batidora y frunció la nariz—.  _Tienes razón, metí la pata en ese y si no estás pensando en reunirte conmigo de nuevo, entonces supongo que es la última vez que hablamos. A menos que te conviertas en una superestrella. En cuyo caso estaría más que satisfecho»_

El más bajo tragó duramente.

—«Idiota, acabo de admitir el hecho de que quería que nos llevamos bien. Tal vez no es el momento adecuado para otra cita» — _¿qué mierda estoy diciendo_?—.Y no voy a olvidar lo que hiciste, pero, tal vez podríamos... hablar. Mientras simplemente hablemos, nada malo va a suceder, ¿verdad? —Las siguientes palabras salieron de la nada—. Y como que, me gusta tu voz»

 _—¿Qué pasa con mi voz? —_ Chanyeol parecía realmente sorprendido por la revelación.

—«...Es agradable de escuchar» —se sonrojó, y se sintió aliviado de que Chanyeol no pudiera verlo.

Esta vez, Chanyeol francamente rió.

_—«Lo sé, ¿no? Gracias a esto puedo follar siempre que quiero-»_

—«Sí idiota, lo entiendo —lo interrumpió Baekhyun. Sus ojos se posaron en el atroz cartel que Luhan le había ofrecido para su cumpleaños "porque es más eficiente que imaginar a tu abuela en trajes de baño cuando tienes una erección"; Una mujer semidesnuda con tetas de silicona y ropa de Lara Croft.  _Seguramente a Chanyeol le gustan este tipo de mujeres..._

 _—«Deja de insultarme, es suficiente por hoy —_ dijo el muchacho—. Prefiero ser llamado 'cariño' o 'ternura', lo que sea cuando no estabas enojado conmigo»

—«Sí, lo entiendo... Pero, espera un minuto, Chanyeol. ESTOY enojado contigo»

 _—«Pero acabas de decir que me perdonas»_ —hizo puchero. Baekhyun levantó una ceja.

—«Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa»

Silencio, de nuevo.

Bueno, aparte del ruido del mezclador que Chanyeol estaba haciendo. Después de un tiempo, el sonido se detuvo.

 _—«Eso es un poco triste_  —dijo Chanyeol entonces—.  _No hay nadie con quien compartir esta obra maestra esta noche»_

—«¿De qué estás hablando?»

Risita.

_—«Mi sopa, hombre. Es como... no sé, seguramente mezclé la mierda por diez minutos y todavía se ve como comida para perros»_

En ese momento, Baekhyun se echó a reír, y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, recibiendo un simpático "YO~ CALMATE DE UN PUTA VEZ, CHICA" de Luhan y Tao, probablemente viendo alguna ridícula telenovela gay (en realidad, Tao no era exactamente gay -o, si lo era, era más probable del lado dominante, pero que por lo general era tan entusiasta como la otra perra china).

 _—«¿Así que vives con él?»_ —preguntó Chanyeol.

—«¿Qué? —Baekhyun golpeó su mano contra la cabeza. Duele como puta—. ¿Luhan? Bueno, no oficialmente, pero es lo mismo, duerme en cualquier cosa que encuentre y, básicamente, se estableció aquí. Es un perezoso, ni siquiera es divertido de ver»

Chanyeol se rió en voz baja y Baekhyun oyó tomar un bocado de la sopa, luego hizo un ruido de disgusto. —« _Joder, esto es_  comida para perros»

—«Te va bien —Baekhyun sonrió—. Eso es por nuestra cita perdida»

_—«Te lo voy a recompensar, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez. Un día. En el futuro»_

—«En un futuro cercano, espero —dijo Baekhyun.

Hubo un silencio cómodo antes de que Chanyeol continuara.

—«Tal vez podríamos ser amigos. Como, amigos de teléfono»

—«Ni siquiera existe —Baekhyun replicó.

_—«¿Qué? ¿cómo sabes eso?»_

"Los amigos tienen que verse a la cara por lo menos»

Prácticamente podía oír a Chanyeol sonreír.

Baekhyun tragó saliva. ¿Una imagen de Chanyeol? Era raro. Como tener un amigo virtual que vive en el lado opuesto de la Tierra. Mientras, ellos viven en la misma ciudad.

_—«¿Por qué tanto silencio? No va a ser una foto mía desnudo, si eso es lo que te asusta-»_

—«Cállate, idiota. No estaba pensando en nada de eso» —respondió Baekhyun automáticamente.

 _—«Ah, eso me tranquiliza entonces —_ pausó—. Pero, si envío una imagen de mí, me gustaría que hagas lo mismo»

 _Oh_ , pensó el más bajo.

—«¿Y si no quiero?»

 _—«¿Por qué lo harías? —_ seburló Chanyeol—.  _Es sólo una imagen. Y no necesariamente tu cara. Lo que quieras. Cualquier cosa que te gusta en ti. ¿Ves? Revelo una parte de mí, tu revelan una parte de ti»_

Carajo, no estaba preparado para esta mierda. Diez minutos antes estaba debatiendo consigo mismo sobre cómo hacer que Chanyeol se sintiera como si fuera la mierda más profunda de Corea del Sur, ¿y ahora este Chanyeol le estaba pidiendo una imagen de sí mismo?

_—«Vamos Baekhyun, ¿quieres que seamos amigos conmigo o no? Pensé que 'querías llegar a conocerme»_

—«Esto es tan extraño, hombre. No sé, todavía podrías ser un acosador»

_—«¿Eso de nuevo?»_

—«Bueno, está bien, no es el mejor argumento pero»

_—«Sólo admite que tienes miedo»_

—«No, yo-»

_—«Yo también»_

Baekhyun se detuvo, sus ojos abriéndose. Chanyeol sopló en su oído y Baekhyun se encontró temblando un poco.

_—«Esta es la primera vez que conozco a alguien de esta manera y es inusual y nuevo, pero supongo que me gusta. Pero tengo miedo también. Creo que es aún mejor si no nos vemos por un tiempo, ya sabes, conserva el... misterio."_

El misterio. ¿Qué Mierda?

—«Estás haciendo nuestra situación aún más inusual con esta mierda del misterio» —espetó Baekhyun.

_—«Sí, pero podría ser divertido»_

Baekhyun no dijo nada durante un momento _._

_—«Piensa, amigo. Digamos que esta cita fue un error y que es mejor que no sucediera al final, ¿de acuerdo? puedo ser tu amigo telefónico. Si un día no quieres oír más de mí, entonces tiene que dejar de contestar mis llamadas, y luego entenderé el mensaje y dejaremos de interactuar. Pan comido»_

Pan comido, pensó Baekhyun. Todo era pan comido, en teoría.

—«Tal vez tienes razón...»

 _—«Por supuesto que sí —_ declaró Chanyeol—.  _Así que voy a enviarte una foto de mí mientras estamos hablando y luego, cuando cuelgue, tú me enviaras la tuyo, ¿vale? ¿Trato?»_

Wowowo. Jodidamente rápido. No obstante, respondió.

—S-Sí. Trato. Vamos a hacer eso»

¿En qué me estoy metiendo?, pensó

 _—«¡Formidable!" —_ se entusiasmó Chanyeol—.  _Así que, Baekhyun, vamos a hablar de tu vida, hombre. ¿Cuál era el nombre de este tipo raro de nuevo?»_

×•×

Cuando Baekhyun abrió el texto de Chanyeol después de colgar, no podía dejar de reír.

Esas eran orejas gigantes.

×•×

Chanyeol había enviado su imagen a Baekhyun y estaba esperando impaciente por él, esperando que su sentido del humor hubiera sido bien recibido por el chico. Masticando su labio inferior con nerviosismo, intentó bloquear la molesta anticipación jugando con la radio de la cocina.

—¡Gracias por escuchar a Charles y Diana! Estamos haciendo esta broma telefónica llamada 'Las Rosas de Diana'! Si cree que su esposo la está engañando, con mucho gusto los llamaremos haciéndonos pasar por una empresa repartiendo rosas gratis. Ve a QUIEN le dan las rosas-

Click.

—Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby just say-

Click.

—Quiero follarte como un ANIMAL. Quiero sentirte desde el interior-

Irritado, el muchacho apagó la radio y escuchó su teléfono sonar en ese mismo momento. Corrió a él y, abriendo el texto, tenía la misma sonrisa de Baekhyun hace unos minutos.

Bueno, esas eran unas hermosas manos.

~~~

 


	4. Nightcalls

**Llamadas nocturnas**

Baekhyun había imaginado las cosas de manera diferente.

Últimamente, todo había salido mal.

SM, primero. La espera lo estaba matando lentamente, esos bastardos no lo estaban llamando por el amor de Dios y a pesar de todas sus falsas sonrisas y actitud de alegría, se las arregló para convencer a Luhan que todo estaba bien, que sólo había estado un poco agotado con su trabajo últimamente y no totalmente desesperado por una respuesta, y no completamente jodido por los locos conceptos de relación de Chanyeol.

—Hombre, ¿Estás seguro que no es un violador o algo así? —había preguntado Luhan al día siguiente, acomodándose la terrible gorra de McDonalds mientras tomaba tres grandes cajas mac.  _(Tenía un cigarro entre sus finos labios, porque «a las niñas les resulta atractivo», y su jefe, Kim Minseok, siempre lo estaba mirando con asco, pero por alguna razón desconocida, nunca le dijo que fumar estaba prohibido._

_—Ni siquiera te gustan las vaginas, Luhan —respondía siempre Baekhyun._

_—Caaaaaaallateeeeeee, eso no es cierto.)_

Baekhyun, que llevaba el mismo traje y husmeaba la caja de los juguetes, Dios, odiaba este trabajo, dijo:

—Luhan, perra por favor. Si lo fuera, no habría perdido la oportunidad de conocerme y violarme entonces.

Hablando del diablo, había estado realmente sorprendido cuando encontró la fuerza para llamar a Chanyeol después de lo ocurrido. No esperaba que el chico respondiera el teléfono tampoco, pero esperaba. Esto no cambiaba el hecho de que Baekhyun se sentía como la mierda. Había sido rechazado dos veces, por un tonto con enormes orejas y la compañía de sus sueños, con la mezcla de ambos se sentía terrible. Si se había sentido aún más decaído que ahora, no sabía cuándo. Había estado tan ocupado siendo miserables estos días.

Mientras Luhan se quedaba sin cigarro por enésima vez, miró a la multitud que esperaba para engullir comida basura y volvió a su lugar. Puso sus delicados dedos en la caja registradora y sonrió ampliamente a la joven frente a él, tomando su pedido con fingido entusiasmo. Tenía el pelo grasiento. Estaba mal desarrollada y al parecer se mordía las uñas.

—¡Disfrute de su comida! —exclamó felizmente una vez que el paquete estuvo listo, entregándoselo.

Ella mostró una sonrisa tímida con frenillos, tomó su paquete de forma rápida y prácticamente corrió lejos de él.

—Parece que intimidas adolescentes gorditas, rompecorazones —susurró una voz detrás de él.

—Tienes razón —respondió cuando Tao apareció a su lado junto la caja registradora y suspiró—. Asusto básicamente a todos, supongo.

Tomó otra orden de un par acaramelados y tragó saliva con dureza, acercándose al distribuidor de las bebidas.

—Woah, ser dejado por un estúpido retrasado no significa que nadie te quiere, amigo —dijo el chico moreno cuando regresó.

—El hecho es que la vida me muestra lo contrario, Tao.

—Deja de actuar como un condenado, Byun. Sigues siendo atractivo y todavía puedes cantar, y ese es tu verdadero propósito en la vida, ¿no? Compartir tu arte y ser maravilloso. Podría haber sido peor.

Baekhyun levantó una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo Tao se interesaba en alguien más que sí mismo?

—Te lo digo, imbécil —continuó—, porque Sehun de mierda por ejemplo, tiene en realidad enormes poros y es inútil para la música, así que deja de quejarte. ¿Cuál es la marca de tu bb cream a todo esto?

—No uso nada de es-

Casi saltó fuera de sí cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo derecho.

—Mierda —murmuró, ignorando a Tao que estaba moviendo las cejas.

—Veo lo que estás haciendo —sonrió el chico.

—Cállate, no sabía que lo tenía conmigo.

No había persona en este mundo que lo podría estar llamando con la que quisiera hablar. Pero respondió el teléfono de todos modos, dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

—« _¿Baekhyun?_

La boca de Baekhyun se abrió.

—«¿Qué  _quieres_?»

—« _Hola a ti también»_ —dijo Chanyeol de vuelta, riendo. Su voz era baja, cálida y un poco áspera, la combinación perfecta para que los dedos de Baekhyun se curvaran.

—«No esperaba que llamaras tan temprano» —dijo fríamente.

—« _Lo siento, ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?»_

Realmente no.

—«Sí, estoy en el trabajo.

— _«Oh. ¿Dónde es eso?»_

¿Pensó que se lo diría?

—«Un lugar agradable» —dijo secamente.

— _«Está bien, está bien, demasiado pronto para eso. Lo entiendo, diva»_  —respondió el chico y Baekhyun podía oír la risa en su voz.

—«¿Por qué me estás llamando?»

Después de un silencio rápido, Chanyeol respondió:

—« _No sé. Eso es lo que los amigos hacen, ¿no?»_

Sí, amigos, pero ¿eran Baekhyun y Chanyeol amigos para empezar? Además, la última vez que hablaron, Baekhyun todavía estaba enojado con él por su comportamiento.

—« _Sé lo que estás pensando»_ —dijo Chanyeol entonces.

—«¿Qué quieres decir?» —Baekhyun escupió de vuelta, apoyándose contra la pared de granito frío.

— _«No somos amigos. Eso es lo que está en tu mente. Pero, mira, si no quisieras hablar conmigo, simplemente tenías que rechazar la llamada. Pan comido, te dije-"_

—«Dejar ya esa expresión»

— _«Y así, supongo que la recibiste de buena gana y querías hablar conmigo»_  —T _erminó_  el chico con una pequeña risa.

—«Tonto»

— _«Como sea. ¿Te gustó lo poco que te envié la última vez?»_

Baekhyun se sintió temblar un poco.

—«Si tu cuerpo es tan deforme como tus orejas, no estoy seguro de si te quiero conocer algún día»

Oyó a Chanyeol gemir en su oído y su rostro se calentó.

—« _Wow, acabas de romper mi corazón, cariño»_

—«¿Acabas de llamarme...»

—« _Porque si tu cuerpo es tan delicioso como tus manos, probablemente me podría convertir en gay sólo por el»_ —admitió en un largo suspiro.

Baekhyun dejó escapar un incontenible chillido e inmediatamente puso una mano sobre su boca. Chanyeol hizo un sonido como riéndose y Baekhyun frunció el ceño.

—«Cállate»

— _«Chillas como una niña pequeña_ —Chanyeol cantó—.  _Hazlo otra vez»_

—«Vete a la mierda —dijo Baekhyun lentamente—. Esta amistad ha tenido un mal comienzo»

— _«La comenzamos de una manera muy, muy amable»_  —dijo Chanyeol, bajando la voz.

—«Demasiado amable —dijo Baekhyun rápidamente —. Me tengo que ir, ¿de acuerdo?»

— _«Baekhyun, ¡espera!»_

Baekhyun frunció el ceño. Había algo en la forma en Chanyeol decía su nombre que le hacía sentirse incómodo.

—«¿Qué?»

— _«Envíame otra foto. Por favor»_  —E _l_  muchacho preguntó.

—«Oh, Dios mío, no te voy a enviar nada» —respondió el servidor automáticamente.

— _«Vamos, hagámoslo como la última vez_ —pidió Chanyeol—.  _Sólo otra parte de tu cuerpo, nada más, de verdad»_

—«Esto es acoso, Chanyeol —dijo Baekhyun—. ¡Pensé que era cosa de una vez!»

Bueno, él pensó que esto era cosa de una sola vez. Fue tan ingenuo.

Al final, después de varios minutos de un acalorado debate, donde Chanyeol trató desesperadamente de aferrarse a Baekhyun, el último dividido entre su trabajo y la mierda de Chanyeol, finalmente cedió y le envió una foto de sus clavículas, lo único que en realidad podría fotografiar sin desnudarse.

Curiosamente, sin embargo, Chanyeol solamente respondió al texto unos minutos después.

**[De: Chanyeol, 14:27]**

**Te llamaré esta noche. Nuestra noche va a ser larga.**

×•×

Baekhyun conducía esa noche. Luhan tenía sus pies extendidos sobre la guantera y estaba visiblemente frustrado por el frío que lo mantenía de fumar en el coche y abrir las ventanas.

—Vas a morir de cáncer, drogadicto —olfateó Baekhyun—. Ten cuidado. No puedes sobrevivir una hora sin un cigarrillo.

—Sólo cierra la boca, perra —Luhan frunció el ceño. ¿Hago comentarios cuando traes a hombres geniales y  _heterosexuales_  para follar toda la noche en el departamento?

—Nunca hago eso.

—Sí que lo hiciste. Déjame solo de una puta vez.

Bueno, pensó Baekhyun, manteniendo sus ojos en el camino. La perra estaba enojada.

Silenciosamente llegaron a su barrio, la pierna de Luhan estaba frenéticamente rebotando mientras se mordía los labios por no tener un palo blanco entre ellos.

Baekhyun finalmente dijo al llegar a su piso.

—Voy a estar en mi habitación si me buscas

—No lo haré —escupió Luhan y entró casi histéricamente al departamento, corrió al escritorio de la sala de estar y salió tan rápido como entró en el lugar—. Iré a comprar cigarros. Adiós.

Baekhyun se encogió de hombros. Luhan drogadicto no era su favorito.

×•×

Baekhyun ha estado recostado en su cama durante casi una hora y Chanyeol no lo ha llamado aún.

_¿Por qué me importa, otra vez?_

Suspiró mirando hacia el techo. Habían pequeñas notas musicales negras amarradas a cañas de pescar que colgaban a las tablillas de madera al descubierto, arregladas como en las partituras. Eran los acordes de piano para "Nightcalls" de Kavinsky. No le gustaba tanto como lo hacía en aquel entonces, pero fue la primera canción con la que Baekhyun se sintió inspirado alguna vez y le había dado forma al curso de su vida artística, el salto inicial a su obsesión con el canto y la música.

Ahora Baekhyun tenía un gusto más discriminador cuando se trataba de música, pero aun así le gusta que le recuerden cómo había empezado todo. Su madre había colgado las notas para él cuando compró el apartamento. Dos años más tarde, estaba de vuelta donde había empezado.

—Genial —se quejó—.Malditamente genial.

Yacía en la oscuridad, teléfono agarrado en la mano, y mirando las notas.

Estaban brillando.

Quizá Luhan tenía razón. Quizás Baekhyun  _sí_ traía a hermosos chicos heterosexuales a casa, cada uno rompiendo su corazón un poco más cuando salían de la cama después de un buen polvo mirándolo lastimosamente, por lo general diciendo «Lo siento, amigo, pero no soy gay»

Tal vez Chanyeol era uno de ellos.

Chanyeol era un buen chico.

Un agradable chico  _heterosexual._

Baekhyun no sabía si podría soportar otro rechazo. Tenía que mantener esta relación en un estado amistad, porque Chanyeol lo iba a romper como todos los demás.

Porque eso es lo que eran, sólo amigos.

Estaba a punto de caer rendido al sueño cuando su teléfono sonó en su mano, despertándolo.

Chanyeol. Finalmente.

—«¿Hola?» —respondió en un tono somnoliento.

 _—«Yo~_ —La voz firme de Chanyeol hizo eco en su oído— _¿Estás bien?»_

—«Sólo me despertaste, básicamente —Baekhyun gimió, sentado en su cama.

_—«Soy un mal chico, despertando princesas en su sueño de belleza»_

—«Joder, voy a cortar»

 _—«No lo hagas»_  —dijo Chanyeol, suavemente

Baekhyun se quedó en su lugar, mirando sus manos.

—«Así que, uhm...»

 _—«¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?_ —Le interrumpió Chanyeol.

—Bien, Supongo —respondió Baekhyun.

_—«Genial. Muy bien»_

Silencio.

Chanyeol parecía incómodo.

—«Chanyeol, suenas extraño, ¿hice algo mal?» —oyó un profundo suspiro.

 _—«Bueno, yo, uhm_ —abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada—,  _vi tu foto»_

—«Oh»

Silencio.

—«No te gustó, ¿me equivoco? No es que realmente esté pidiendo disculpas por ello, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, y tenía que volver al tra...»

_—«Baekhyun, ¿eres una mujer disfrazada?»_

—«¡¿Qué?!» —exclamó, sus ojos abriéndose.

Chanyeol rió ligeramente.

 _—«Sólo, encontré tus clavículas tan... finas, elegante, parecen femeninas para mí_ —admitió—.  _Primero las manos, ahora eso, ¿hay algo que deba tener en cuenta?»_

—«No soy una puta mujer, muchas gracias —se apresuró a decir Baekhyun—. Por cierto, esperaba algo a cambio»

—« _¿Cómo qué? ¿Un selfie de mi hermoso rostro? —_ Baekhyun tragó saliva.

—«Aunque dudo que vaya a cambiar mi opinión de ti, no hay manera de que te envíe una imagen si tú no lo haces»

 _—«Woah, mantén la calma. No habrá ninguna desigualdad entre nosotros, te lo prometo»_  —bromeó el chico—«Eso espero» pensó Baekhyun—.  _Te voy a enviar algo caliente al final de nuestra llamada»_ —dijo Chanyeol.

—«Está bien. Deja que el hombre sueñe, dicen» —rió Baekhyun.

Chanyeol chirriaba.

 _—«¿Me estás jodiendo ahora?_ »

—«Simplemente no te creo»

 _—«Te haré creer que soy el chico más sensual que hayas conocido_ »—aseguró.

—«Sí. Has lo que quieras»

Terminaron hablando durante dos horas más. Hablaron de todo y nada, desde el mejor amigo drogadicto de Baekhyun, hasta del odio de Chanyeol a todas las cosas relacionadas con un laboratorio y ciencias. Era, decidió Baekhyun, una conversación muy agradable. Mientras decían las buenas noches, Baekhyun se encontró no queriendo colgar.

—«Buenas noches, Chanyeol» —dijo, bostezando en el teléfono. Definitivamente era tarde ahora.

_—«Oye, ¿Baekhyun?»_

—«¿Qué?» —Baekhyun preguntó adormilado.

 _—«Sabes, pensé que tomaría mucho más tiempo llegar a ser mi amigos»_ —dijo Chanyeol.

—«¿Me estás llamando fácil?» preguntó Baekhyun, sonriendo.

Chanyeol rió, el sonido ya familiar y reconfortante para él.

_—«Quizá»_

—«Vete a la mierda —bramó Baekhyun con una sonrisa—. Voy a colgar»

_—«Te voy a enviar la imagen con la que vas a masturbarte por las próximas dos semanas. Espero que tengas pañuelos»_

—«Tsk. Adiós» Terminó la conversación.

Rápidamente oyó la notificación de su teléfono cuando recibió el texto, y la abrió con crecientes expectativas.

_Espero que sea tan bueno como decías, pedazo de míer..._

_Oh, mierda._

Baekhyun tenía los ojos pegados a la pantalla, sin poder creer lo que tenía frente a él.

El. Maldito. Pecho. De. Chanyeol.

Musculosa, lisa y deliciosa piel expuesta justo frente a sus ojos, y la hermosa, masculina línea de su cuello. No estaba preparado para esto.

**[De: Chanyeol, 21:45]**

**Señoritas, ¡contengan sus orgasmos!**

Baekhyun estaba sonrojado como un loco, mientras más miraba la imagen, más real se volvía Chanyeol en su mente. ¿Cuándo le permitió al hombre tener ese efecto en su cuerpo? A pesar de su más profunda voluntad, sintió que se ponía duro y más duro cada segundo que se quedaba mirando esos lujosos abdominales, y la necesidad de tocarse a sí mismo hizo que su respiración se detuviera un momento.

Furioso por su propia debilidad, dejó que su mano derecha alcanzara el bulto en sus pantalones, masajeando suavemente con la palma mientras su respiración se hacía más pesada. Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras trataba de imaginar las manos grandes de Chanyeol en vez de las suyas, sus dedos recorrerían su cintura perfecta, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada.

—Oh, Dios mío. Dios mío. ¿Qué mierda?

Mierda. Esto  _no_ estaba en sus planes.

Su mano se coló en su ropa interior y rápidamente envolvió sus ansiosos dedos alrededor de la base de su miembro erguido, y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento. Gimió en voz baja, imaginando la mano de Chanyeol hábilmente tocando su longitud, y era tan bueno.

Pero estaba mal. No debía estar pensando eso de alguien que ni siquiera conocía, no debía rendirse tan fácilmente, porque eso es lo Chanyeol quería, ¿verdad? Pero entonces sus dedos rozaron su entrada, y jadeó con dureza. No había vuelta atrás.

—M-mierda —escupió, presionando sus párpados. Las cosas que yacían en su mente eran tan obscenas. Chanyeol, sobre él, recargándose a sí mismo contra él, sus dedos alrededor de su pene y triturando su agujero fruncido mientras gemía descaradamente en su oído como lo hizo en el teléfono el otro día, su lengua sobre su piel...

Siguió bombeando su pene que goteaba, más y más rápido, esparciendo su líquido pre-seminal por su extensión mientras manoseaba sus caderas y se corría finalmente con el nombre de Chanyeol en sus labios, gimiendo en su palma. Su corazón apresurándose en su pecho mientras se apoyaba en su cama, respirando rápido y profundo, mirando a su techo estrellado. Su teléfono estaba abandonado en la esquina de la cama, los abdominales de Chanyeol seguían parpadeando en la pantalla y en su mente.

Mierda. ¿Acaba de- masturbarse por los abdominales de Chanyeol?

¿Cómo  _mierda_  se suponía que iba a mantener su relación en un estado  _estrictamente_  amistoso? ¿Cómo, Chanyeol?

~~~ 

 


	5. Partying (a littl too) hard

**Divirtiéndonos** **( **un** **poco** ) demasiado**

—Chanyeol, voy a colgar —dijo Baekhyun al bajar de su coche, comprobándose a sí mismo en la ventana.

Era casi de noche en Seúl y Baekhyun acababa de salir de su trabajo oliendo a comida frita y salsa de tomate industrial. Chanyeol le había llamado después del trabajo tal como había estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas, y desde entonces, Baekhyun había estado quejándose de lo espeluznante que era el camino de vuelta ahora que oscurecía más temprano.

—En serio, voy a colgar —dijo de nuevo Baekhyun.

— _«Has estado diciendo eso durante cuarenta minutos, y aún no has colgado»_ —Chanyeol respondió en su tono bajo y atractivo, y Baekhyun casi podía ver al chico sonriendo.

—Esta vez va en serio —dijo—. Realmente no quiero escuchar nada más sobre tu aburrida carrera. Odio los deportes.

— _«Si odias los deportes, entonces me odias a mí_ —dijo Chanyeol en su oído—.  _Y ambos sabemos que no me odias»_

Baekhyun todavía no tenía idea de cómo lucía la cara de Chanyeol. Había aprendido cosas sin embargo, sobre la carrera Chanyeol, cuánto le gustaba coleccionar sellos, tocar la guitarra solo en su habitación, jugar al baloncesto con sus piernas supuestamente largas-como-la-mierda y que no podía cocinar para salvar su vida.

El cantante, a cambio, también había compartido hechos acerca de sí mismo, como su miserable trabajo en McDonalds y Chanyeol, como estudiante universitario, se había burlado.

Y Baekhyun estaba locamente encendido por cada pedazo de piel que Chanyeol le mostraba.

Pero Chanyeol no tenía que saber eso.

—Sólo te estoy usando para que no me asalten —dijo Baekhyun, saltando por encima de la alcantarilla en la calle hacia la acera.

— _«Sí, es por eso que me dijiste que vives en un barrio bastante tranquilo_  —dijo Chanyeol—.  _Tal vez un borracho meará en tu zapato o algo así. Tan amenazador»_

Baekhyun rodó los ojos y casi saltó fuera de la acera, sintiéndose alegre después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo. Pero tal vez Chanyeol le ayudó un poco. Chanyeol había estado diciendo la verdad cuando dijo que quería ser amigo de Baekhyun. Habían estado hablando casi todos los días, ya sea a través de llamadas telefónicas nocturnas, textos, correos electrónicos, y Baekhyun ya se había acostumbrado a tener Chanyeol en su vida. Ellos por lo general sólo pasaban su tiempo molestándose el uno al otro, o quejándose de gente al azar, o intercambiando información acerca del otro a través de un sin fin proceso de "dar y recibir" en el que Chanyeol por lo general decía que quería más de Baekhyun, e incluso si nunca lo decía en voz alta, Baekhyun quería más de Chanyeol también. Aunque fuese a través de su pantalla.

Aún no estaba listo para conocerlo.

Pero tenía que admitir que toda la cosa se sentía un poco como coqueteo.

O malditamente mucho, pero no importaba porque Baekhyun había superado todo el asunto sobre el hombre heterosexual. Claro, Chanyeol era atractivo, divertido, inteligente y tonto, pero no era para Baekhyun.

—Amigo, eres tan rudo —bromeó Baekhyun, haciendo crujir las hojas muertas en la acera—. Vivir en las zonas deprimidas te ha hecho un verdadero matón.

— _«Cállate_ —dijo Chanyeol de buen humor—.  _O te voy a colgar»_

—Pero entonces, ¿qué harías? ¿Mierda aburrida sobre medicina deportiva? ¿Qué haces todo el día, Chanyeol, además de hablar conmigo? Quiero decir, ¿tienes amigos? ¿Aficiones? ¿Cualquier cosa?

Chanyeol gruñó.

—« _Juego Basquetbol»_

Baekhyun hizo una mueca.

—Sip. Y coges.

— _«Y cojo cuando necesito un liberador de estrés_ —expresó—.  _Y sí tengo amigos»_

—Entonces, ¿para qué me necesitas? —preguntó Baekhyun, girando por su calle. Su edificio estaba a sólo una corta distancia así que aminoró el paso sin querer llegar a casa por el momento. Odiaba hablar con Chanyeol frente a Luhan, ya que siempre trataba de agarrar el teléfono y gritar cosas desagradables sobre cuánto Baekhyun deseaba el pene de Chanyeol en su culo y, cuando tenía un día de mierda y estaba de mal humor, sobre el precio de su tabaco favorito alejando a Baekhyun con la mano de muy mal humor.

— _«No te necesito_  —dijo Chanyeol—.  _Tú me necesitas»_

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

— _«Pregúntale a Luhan»_  —dijo Chanyeol.

—¿Qué mierda, habló contigo? —casi gritó Baekhyun. Se apoyó contra un poste de luz con la boca abierta.

— _«Cada vez que llamo y no estás aquí, él contesta por ti y dice que tienes un enamoramiento por mí_  —respondió Chanyeol, riendo—.  _Bueno, cuando no me dice que soy un perdedor y un hijo de puta»_

—¡Qué demonios! ¡No lo hizo! —gritó Baekhyun—. ¿Verdad?

Se estaba riendo, el sonido haciendo que el estómago de Baekhyun aleteara. Empujó el sentimiento a un lado.

— _«Nah, sólo estoy jugando contigo. Oye, ¿ya llegaste a casa? Necesito ponerme en marcha. Tengo práctica de basquetbol»_

—¿Práctica de basquetbol? —preguntó Baekhyun. Chanyeol gruñó como afirmación—. Es por esto que debí haber colgado y permitido que me asaltaran hace cinco calles —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Si hubiera sabido que estabas haciendo deporte nunca habría aceptado ser tu amigo.

— _«Eso es mentira»_

Se apartó del poste de luz.

—Odio los deportes. ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre todo el asunto del basquetbol antes, de todos modos?

— _«No es la gran cosa_ —dijo Chanyeol, sin darle importancia—.  _Y no es como que te haya dicho todo acerca de mí»_

«O mostrado», pensó Baekhyun.

—Sé que te rompiste la pierna cuando tenías cinco porque estaba tratando de mostrarle a tu hurón cómo deslizarse por la barandilla de la escalera y...

Chanyeol gruñó.

— _«¡De verdad tengo que irme!»_

—Chany..

— _«Te enviaré un mensaje más tarde, Baekhyun»_

Baekhyun frunció el ceño.

—Está bien. Imbécil —Chanyeol rió.

— _«También te amo, Baekhyun»_ —dijo.

—Oye, nunca he dicho que te am-

Pero el bastando ya había colgado. Baekhyun le hizo una cara a su teléfono.

¿Basquetbol? ¿Cómo se lidiaba con eso? No era como si fuese a interferir en su relación. Sólo eran amigos, después de todo.

 _Sólo amigos_.

El estómago de Baekhyun revoloteó.

—Jódete tú también —dijo entre dientes.

×•×

  
Cuando entró al departamento Luhan lo estaba esperando en el sofá, sus piernas extendidas sobre la mesa del café, una paleta en la boca y su teléfono en la mano.

—Sup —gruñó apenas levantando la cabeza cuando vio Baekhyun sacarse su abrigo.

Este último bostezó estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y se dejó caer a su lado, tratando de alcanzar el paquete de  _Amsterdamer_  en el apoyabrazos de Luhan. Pero el rubio le dio una palmada en la mano.

—Fumar mata —dijo moviendo en la cabeza al palo blanco.

—Jódete, soy un adulto crecido —dijo Baekhyun entre dientes y agarró el paquete antes de que Luhan pudiera interferir, y se sintió aliviado de que éste comprara cigarrillos industriales porque siempre fracasaba al hacer roll-ups.

—Sé lo que es bueno para ti —dijo Luhan sin expresión, pero lo dejó de todos modos.

Baekhyun sonrió encendiendo su cigarrillo entre dos dedos, y  lo llevó a sus labios entreabiertos inhalando profundamente. La sensación siempre era instantáneamente relajante, e incluso si Baekhyun no era exactamente un fumador esos se sentían como el cielo.

—Sí, pero ni siquiera sabes cómo cuidar de ti mismo —suspiró y Luhan se quedó quieto junto a él. Era el chico más impenetrable que Baekhyun había visto nunca.

Respiró largamente, el humo elevándose por encima de sus cabezas mientras observaban la pared blanca en silencio.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó finalmente.

—Cosas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Suspiró.

—Nada. Tao hizo origami hecho con Cajitas felices.

—Tu vida es miserable —dijo Luhan—, pero no te preocupes, tengo algo para animarte.

Baekhyun levantó una ceja mientras el mayor se inclinaba sobre la mesa, alcanzando una tarjeta pequeña y luego se lo entregó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Léela, cariño.

Los ojos de Baekhyun vagaron por la tarjeta mientras se hundía en el sofá, poniendo su cigarrillo entre dos dedos.

Fiesta de Cumpleaños de Kim Jongin  
Viernes en la noche  
Ven como quieras.

—No voy a ir —dijo automáticamente.

—Vamos, Baek —refutó Luhan, obviamente esperando su reacción mientras alcanzaba su hombro—. Va a ser divertido.

—No me importa —gruñó el más joven y trató de empujar a Luhan, pero permaneció inmóvil. Sí, verdad, la pequeña perra era mucho más fuerte que él.

—No tienes nada mejor que hacer —indicó Luhan—. Aparte de hablar con este amigo virtual tuyo.

—Eso no te incum-

—Baekhyun  —Luhan lo movió.

—Luhan.

—¡Te arrastraré ahí por todos los medios, imbécil, no importa lo que digas, es momento de que saques tu pulgar de tu culo! —gritó Luhan.

—¿Estás insinuando que no tengo vida social? —gritó de vuelta Baekhyun.

—¡Sí, lo estoy! Te pasas todo el tiempo encerrado en tu habitación conversando con pedófilos al azar-

— ¡Chanyeol no es un puto pedófilo!

—Está bien, ¡no lo es! ¡Sólo tienes que sacar tu puto pie fuera por el amor de Dios!

Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos antes de Baekhyun se centrara en el cigarrillo de nuevo, rechazando el humo por la nariz en silencio, mirando sus pies, y murmuró algo ininteligible.

—¿Qué? No puedo oírte —siseó Luhan entre dientes desde donde se encontraba, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Dije: "No he renovado mi guardarropa". —murmuró Baekhyun, devolviendo la mirada.

El rubio levantó las cejas, una sonrisa malvada extendiéndose por su cara angelical.

—Así que eres una futura superestrella, ¿y no tienes nada que usar para este invierno? Hombre, es una pena.

Baekhyun le dio el dedo.

—Esto no es divertido, pedazo de mierda. Trabajar en McDonalds no trae mucho dinero.

Luhan se echó a reír y rodeó a Baekhyun con su brazo, arrastrándolo hacia su habitación.

—No te preocupes, princesa. Reina Luhan tiene algo para ti.

×•×

 

Y allí estaba él, vestido con ropas obscenas de Luhan, pantalones apretados rasgados blanco golpeador de mujeres, collares, pulseras, anillos, chaqueta de cuero negro, pelo despeinado en sus ojos y su delineador de ojos favorito.

—Luhan, ¿luce como que quiero follar en un cuarto de baño para ti? —dijo Baekhyun una vez frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero.

Este último fue detrás de él, estaba arreglando su propio pelo con laca para el cabello y sólo murmuró en respuesta.

—Luhan.

—Sí. Y si alguien te pregunta, siempre se puedes decir que estás con alguien —dijo y luego se puso su aro favorito.

Baekhyun, mirándose, no estaba tan seguro de esto.

Iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga.

×•×

  
Kim Jongin era el típico chico popular que atraía a casi todo Seúl a sus fiestas y tan pronto puso un pie dentro de su gigantesca casa, Baekhyun sintió náuseas por la extensión de la fiesta. Había gente besándose por todas partes, botellas de cerveza, música comercial en los grandes parlantes, humo, drogas y, sin ni siquiera recordarlo, Luhan ya no estaba en su línea de visión.

Estupendo.

—¡Hola, Byun! —Alguien gritó a su espalda agarrando su hombro.

Baekhyun se dio vuelta, quedando de frente a Oh Sehun, el amigo idiota de sexo de Tao. No eran exactamente los mejores amigos, pero a Baekhyun le agradaba un poco porque siempre molestaba a Luhan con sus observaciones y modales descarados. El tipo tenía el pelo platinado con piel realmente pálida y el vaso en la mano no parecía ser su primero de la noche.

—Es bueno verte aquí, hermano —dijo Sehun con una sonrisa brillante—. Bonita ropa, por cierto.

Baekhyun se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

—Sí, gracias. Creo que sólo voy a tomar un vaso o algo-

—Déjame que te arrastre con los chicos —El chico le interrumpió sin soltar su hombro—. ¡Luhan está ahí también!

—N-no creo que yo-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaban en la esquina VIP donde el propio Jongin estaba echado en un sofá grande, chicas rubias en cada uno de sus brazos. Levantó su copa cuando vio a Baekhyun sonriendo ampliamente.

No eran exactamente los mejores amigos tampoco, pensó Baekhyun.

— ¡Byun! —él exclamó—. ¿Wassup?

—Hola —dijo el más bajo.

Había otros cinco chicos alrededor de la mesa central, notó Baekhyun, incluyendo Luhan que estaba bebiendo  _Get 27_  junto a Tao.

Los conocía de vista: Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing, Kris Wu, Do Kyungsoo y Kim Joonmyun. Estos chicos populares con los que no estaba tan familiarizado.

—Llegaste en el momento adecuado, hombre —continuó Jongin—. ¡Estábamos jugando verdad o reto!

—Oh —dijo con una voz flexible, fingiendo indiferencia—. Que bien, supongo.

—Baekhyun —llamó Luhan, mostrándole el asiento de al lado—. Ven aquí, conejito.

Negó con la cabeza reuniéndose con Luhan, y un vaso de alcohol mágicamente apareció frente a sus ojos.

—Toma eso, te ayudará a relajarte —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No lo había tomado en su mano cuando Jongdae, que sentado al otro lado de la mesa, alzó la voz.

—Entonces, ¿a quién le toca?

Luhan pellizcó el lado de Baekhyun.

—A mí —sonrió.

Baekhyun tragó saliva, luego tragó todo su vaso de un solo tiro, haciendo caso omiso de las cosquillas en su garganta.

—Y elijo... —Baekhyun mantuvo los ojos cerrados—... Byun Bunny —susurró en su oído.

Madre de Dios, Luhan era definitivamente Satanás disfrazado.

Baekhyun oyó risas apagadas a su alrededor.

— ¿Verdad o reto, princesa? —Luhan preguntó con su voz suave.

El cantante se preguntó por un segundo cuál era en realidad el peor de los casos, a continuación, estableció que Verdad sólo le iba a traer vergüenza.

—Reto —dijo finalmente.

—Excelente elección —dijo Luhan entusiasmadamente y Baekhyun sin duda podría decir que estaba cerca de la borrachera—. Llama a tu amigo virtual y dile que quedaste embarazado y él es el padre.  
 

 ×•×

  
Era la 1:43 AM cuando el teléfono de Chanyeol sonó junto a su oído, despertándolo de forma abrupta.

Gimió en sus sábanas tomando el objeto en la mano, y su expresión inmediatamente se suavizó cuando vio el nombre de la persona que llamaba.

—Hola, Baekhyun —murmuró—. ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?

— _«¡Chanyeoooooooooool!»_

Chanyeol arrugó la nariz.

—¿Baekhyun?

— _«¡Chanyeol!»_

Hubo un ruido fuerte en el fondo, música y gritos, y Chanyeol podría jurar que escuchó a alguien gritando  _¡Traga! ¡Traga! ¡Traga!_

—Baekhyun... ¿estás borracho?

— _«¡Chanyeoooooool!_ —dijo Baekhyun fuertemente—. _¡Contestaste!»_

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Chanyeol, tratando de oír a Baekhyun por encima del ruido. Baekhyun no respondió y todo lo que Chanyeol podía oír eran chicas riendo exageradamente.

Frunció el ceño.

—Voy a colgar, Baekhyun.

— _«¡Espera!»_  —bramó Baekhyun. El ruido se hizo más fuerte por un momento y de repente la línea quedó en silencio.

—¿Baekhyun?

— _«¡Estoy fuera!»_ —gritó Baekhyun.

—Puedo escucharte —dijo Chanyeol—. No es necesario gritar.

— _«¡PERO NO PUEDO ESCUCHARME!_ —gritó Baekhyun de nuevo— _¡Oh, espera. Sí puedo. Chanyeol!»_

—Baekhyun, o estás más drogado qué el carajo o borracho —dijo Chanyeol riendo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

— _«Estoy en una fiesta, Chanyeol_ —dijo Baekhyun bajando la voz—.  _Chanyeol, Chanyeol»_

—Deja de decir mi nombre —dijo Chanyeol y Baekhyun sólo se rió y gritó en la parte superior de sus pulmones—. Alguien va a llamar a la policía.

 _—«Mierda»_ —dijo Baekhyun jadeando en el teléfono.

—Entonces... ¿A qué le debo el placer de esta conversación? —preguntó Chanyeol—. Podrías haber llamado cuando estuvieras sobrio, ¿sabes?

— _«Tengo algo importante que decirte_ —dijo Baekhyun arrastrando las palabras—.  _Muy importante. Chanyeol»_

—Baekhyun.

— _«Estoy embarazado»_  —bramó Baekhyun

— ¡¿TÚ QUÉ?! —gritó Chanyeol.

— _«Y eres el padre —_ dijo Baekhyun través de una risa—.  _Porque me cogiste tan bien que q- oh Dios mío, era este un..»_

—Baekhyun, cállate y ve a casa.

— _«Lo siento_  —dijo Baekhyun—.  _Pero no puedo... no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, Chanyeol. Mierda, Chanyeol. ¿No te parece?»_

Chanyeol negó con la cabeza. Nunca había oído a Baekhyun tan desinhibido.

—¿Que piense en qué, Baekhyun?

— _«El cuerpo del otro_ —espetó Baekhyun en un gemido—.  _Mierda, me masturbo con el tuyo todas. Las. Noches y...»_

—Encantador —dijo Chanyeol ignorando el inmenso calor que crecía de forma visible en sus pantalones—. Te arrepentirás de tu estado borracho por la mañana. Y voy a recordar cada segundo de el.

— _«Nah_ —dijo Baekhyun riendo de nuevo—.  _No me arrepiento de nada. No contigo, ¿y tú?»_

—No vamos a hablar de ello cuando estás borracho.

— _«No, dime_ —exigió Baekhyun—.  _Si eres mi amigo tienes que… que decirme. ¿Te_ _masturbas_ _por mí también?»_

—Baekhyun —se quejó Chanyeol.

— _«¿Soy repugnante?»_ —preguntó Baekhyun.

—Eres estúpido —disparó Chanyeol de nuevo.

— _«Vamos, Chanyeol. Necesito saber»_

—¿Por qué?

— _«Porque..._ —Chanyeol Suspiró profundamente, mirando a su techo—.  _Sólo necesito saber_ —Baekhyun continuó—.  _Quiero saber. No se trata de ti, ¿de acuerdo?»_

—Oh, mierda, Baekhyun. Bien —Chanyeol se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo. Iba a arrepentirse de esto también—. Lo hago.

— _«¿Qué haces?»_

—Me masturbo para ti, también.

Baekhyun gruñó.

_—«¿De Verdad?»_

—Seee.

— _«¿Por qué?»_

—Está bien, voy a colgar —dijo Chanyeol y colgó antes de Baekhyun pudiera decir otra palabra.

Cayó de vuelta a la cama con una maldición en la boca.

Algo estaba pasando, lo sabía con certeza. Y lo que era aún peor, era que estaba duro como el infierno en su pantalón de pijama pensando en Baekhyun.

Por enésima vez ya.  
  
  
  


~~~

 


	6. Donnant-donnant

**Dar y recibir**

Baekhyun despertó felizmente tarde al día siguiente, con el sonido de  _Girls Generation_  estallando en su oído.

—Impresionante —dijo aturdido, golpeando el teléfono que sonaba—. Debo haberle quitado el vibrador.

Lo abrió y saludó a quien sea que lo llamaba con un bostezo.

— _¿Todavía estás durmiendo?_

Baekhyun bostezó de nuevo, esta vez directamente en el receptor.

—Buenos días, Chanyeol.

— _Es mediodía_  —Silencio—,  _así que técnicamente no es temprano._

Baekhyun dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, aplastando su cara con la mano.

—Mieeeeerda. Tenía que estar a las siete en el puto tren y mi cabeza está a punto de partirse por la mitad. Beber debería ser ilegal.

— _Debe ser para la gente como tú_ —oyó a Chanyeol gruñir en su oído.

— ¿Hice algo raro? No recuerdo un carajo. Luhan me dejó beber hasta que no quedó nada sobre la mesa y estaba besando las barras de las cortinas. Esta resaca me va a matar, lo juro.

Escuchó a Chanyeol aclararse la garganta en su oído.

— _Bueno, no me siento mal por ti en lo más mínimo._

—Vamos, dame un poco de simpatía —dijo Baekhyun, haciéndose un ovillo bajo las mantas.

— _Amigo, estabas muy borracho anoche. ¿Recuerdas siquiera que hablaste conmigo?_

Baekhyun parpadeó una vez. Dos veces. Su habitación estaba congelada, incluso su nariz estaba fría, y Luhan en la habitación contigua estaba haciendo demasiado ruido.

No quería Chanyeol pensara que tenía poca tolerancia con el alcohol.

—Por supuesto —trató de sonar casual—. No estaba _tan_  borracho.

— _Eres un maldito mentiroso, Baekhyun._

—¿Qué estás...?

— _Estabas chillando mi nombre y siendo obsceno_ —dijo Chanyeol un poco duro—.  _No pretendas que no estabas borracho porque no olvidaré toda la cosa de la masturbación._

«¿QUÉ MIERDA?», gritó mentalmente Baekhyun, tirando las mantas para cubrirlo completamente.

 _—Y deberías estar avergonzado_  —añadió Chanyeol.

—Es-eso no fue mi culpa —dijo tartamudeando, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

_— ¡Como si me importara!_

—Pero Luhan me drogó.

 _—De la boca de los borrachos viene la verdad_  — Dijo Chanyeol con una sonrisa—.  _¿Así que eso es lo que haces cuando estas sólo en tu cuarto, pesando en mí? Eso es muy sucio de tu parte._

 _«Mierda, no dejes que imagine cosas, Baek»_.

—No —logró decir sin que su voz se rompiera—. Claramente no lo es. No estaba siendo yo mismo, deberías olvidar todo lo que dije anoche porque era pura mierda.

_—Sí. Claro._

Escuchó una risa apagada.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —preguntó aun cubierto por todas sus cobijas.

 _—Apuesto a que estás escondido bajo todas tus mantas_ —dijo Chanyeol—. _Está bien, como sea. Así que no quieres mi pene, no te masturbas por mí, asumo que debo haber escuchado mal._

«Mierda, realmente lo arruiné anoche», notó Baekhyun. «Esperen. Corrección, esto es culpa de  _Luhan_ y sólo suya».

Tomó aire profundamente, mordiendo sus labios nerviosamente.

_«Piensa rápido»._

—S-sí, esto es todo un mal entendido.

 _—Hn_ —Dijo Chanyeol—.  _Bueno, entonces. Está bien. Te creo._

¿Era decepción lo que estaba oliendo ahí?

— ¿Chanyeol? ¿Por casualidad, estás molesto?

Chanyeol tragó.

—  _¿Yo, molesto? Deja de engañarte. Estoy súper bien con eso._

_«Súper bien con eso. Seguro»._

— _Sabes, no me masturbo por ti tampoco_ —continuó y Baekhyun sintió algo desagradable creciendo en su estómago—. _No estoy ni siquiera interesado en alguien a quien ni siquiera le he visto la cara._

Ante esas palabras Baekhyun se detuvo.

—Pero- Dijiste que-

 _—Así que ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas_ — le interrumpió Chanyeol—.  _Tengo práctica en media hora. Te llamaré más tarde, retarracho**._

Chanyeol colgó casi de inmediato, dejando a Baekhyun boquiabierto con el teléfono en su mano y su cara quemando. Sacó todas las sábanas de encima, tomando jadeantes bocanadas de aire frío. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a ese tipo?

—De verdad voy a matar a Luhan —rechinó sus dientes y se levantó de su desordenada cama, sólo para apresurarse hacia el baño para devolver todas las diferentes sustancias que bebió la noche anterior.

_«Nunca más»_

 

*

 

Algo estaba pasando con Chanyeol, y Baekhyun no estaba del todo seguro si quería saber lo que era. Ahora que pensaba en él, han estado hablando durante más de un mes y mientras Baekhyun era en realidad bastante feliz con su pequeña amistad, algo estaba cambiando.

¿Era todo culpa suya? Chanyeol dijo que no le importaba. Chanyeol, mientras habla con él, estaba viendo a otras personas.

Otras  _chicas._

Lo dijo él mismo. Todavía era tan derecho como una escoba y Baekhyun podía entender que le había hecho sentirse incómodo con su pequeña... Confesión.

Pero Chanyeol había estado hablando con Baekhyun cada vez menos, sin embargo ese no era realmente el problema. El problema era que, si bien sus conversaciones eran menos frecuentes, se habían vuelto mucho más intensas.

A Baekhyun le gusta coquetear con Chanyeol. No podía negar que eso era lo que estaban haciendo, pero sabía que nada saldría de ello y no podía imaginar a Chanyeol siendo herido en su situación, porque era Baekhyun quien tenía todas las de perder.

Su vida era tan aburrida. Todavía tenía las noches de sábado con Luhan viendo Piratas del Caribe, sus compañeros de trabajo en  _McDonalds_  estaban bien, pero no había nadie ahí con quien Baekhyun realmente pudiera conectarse. Su vida artística le estaba deprimiendo, necesitaba a alguien externo a su vida y Chanyeol estaba justo en el camino. Podría tener gustos completamente diferentes a los de Baekhyun, pero comparten los mismos pensamientos e ideas. Ambos eran chicos honestos que pensaban que el amor y todas esas otras mierdas tiernas eran mentira.

Pero últimamente coqueteaban hasta que Baekhyun estaba duro y retorciéndose.

No estaba listo para otra relación y se negaba a pasarse una noche entera despierto de nuevo como lo hizo por varios años, y siempre terminaba molesto e insatisfecho.

*

[De: Chanyeol, 11:16]

No podré llamarte esta noche, aquí hay una compensación.

[De: Chanyeol. 11:18]

Incluso si sé que no estás interesado.

[De: Chanyeol, 11:25]

Por cierto, espero algo a cambio idiota.

 

*

 

Baekhyun decidió no responder a lo que Chanyeol le pedía. No estaba interesado en él de todas formas.

 

*

 

Chanyeol llamó de nuevo dos días después, por la noche, cuando en su celular sonó — _Galaxy_ _Supernova_ — tan fuerte que Luhan y Sehun saltaron y chocaron con sus cabezas. Baekhyun no sabía por qué Luhan había invitado a ese mocoso, pero seguro le agradaban todas las costumbres de los homosexuales chinos. Y tal vez Luhan era un poco masoquista también, porque Sehun era oficialmente el compañero sexual de Tao, y él nunca dormiría con alguien más.

—Pequeño hijo de puta —Luhan se quejó mientras se frotaba la frente—. ¿Es Chanyeol?

—Tal vez —dijo Baekhyun.

—Según tu cara, lo es —sonrió el rubio.

— ¿Quién es este tipo Chanyeol del que tanto hablan? —Preguntó Sehun—. ¿Es tu novio o algo así?

Baekhyun cambió su teléfono para que vibre, incapaz de gritar por la voz de Taeyeon y los miró a ambos.

—No es mi novio ni siquiera en tus más locas fantasías —dijo a Sehun con firmeza—. Y tú —Señaló a Luhan—. Cierra la boca. Tuve bastantes problemas con él por tu culpa.

—Lo siento, hombre —dijo Luhan—. Estaba un poco borracho esa noche también.

—Te odio por la mierda.

Luhan desenvolvió conscientemente otra paleta.

—Me gustaría decirte que también te odio, pero necesito un lugar para vivir.

—Grosero —Sehun burló.

—Y no he estado pasando por tu mierda como pareces creer. Cada vez que tu teléfono suena con esa maldita canción te alumbras como la mañana de navidad, conejito —dijo Luhan con una sonrisa maliciosa. El teléfono comenzó a vibrar de nuevo—. El tipo te está enviando buenas vibraciones, cariño, es mejor que contestes.

Sehun sólo se rió y Baekhyun negó con la cabeza, trotando a su habitación para algo de privacidad. Luhan estaba en lo cierto, sí se emocionaba cuando Chanyeol llamaba, pero sólo porque nadie más lo llamaba y Baekhyun necesitaba un poco de maldita atención.

Cogió el teléfono y la voz de Chanyeol automáticamente se quejó en su oído mientras abría su puerta.

_— ¿Baekhyun?_

—Así parece.

 _—No me has enviado la foto_  —el chico prácticamente le regañó—.  _Y odio esperar._

—Pobrecito —Dijo de vuelta Baekhyun mientras se lazaba a la cama—. Sólo lo olvidé.

— _Lo olvidaste a propósito, pequeño bastardo._

—No lo sé —molestó Baekhyun—. Tal vez. Es sólo que, en realidad no veo por qué la quieres tanto ya que no estás atraído por mí de ninguna manera.

Silencio corto.

 _—No quiere decir nada_ —dijo Chanyeol—.  _Este es nuestro puto proceso, dar y recibir, Baekhyun. No puedes simplemente dejar todo de esa manera. Se supone que tienes que jugar realmente el juego._

«Jodete, ya no quiero hacer esa mierda», gritó Baekhyun internamente. «Quiero ver tu puta cara, ¡estoy cansado de masturbarme con tus abdominales y cuello!».

—No quiero enviarte más —respondió Baekhyun con honestidad—. No estoy seguro de que quieras mi pene en tu pantalla, ya que eres un chico perfectamente hetero.

— _Maldita sea, Baekhyun_ —dijo severamente Chanyeol—. _Ni siquiera tienes las agallas para hacer eso._

—¿Porque tú sí? —casi gritó Baekhyun.

Oyó a Chanyeol tomar aire profundamente.

 _—Puedo hacerlo_ —confesó finalmente—.  _Es sólo un pene, has visto otros, la tuya también por supuesto, ¿no es así? No te va a provocar un ataque al corazón._

— ¿A quién exactamente estás tratando de convencer aquí? —Dijo Baekhyun—. ¿Y quién dijo que quería ver tu pene, por el amor de Dios?

 _—Es sólo que no quiero que pienses que no puedo hacer esto_ —respondió rápidamente Chanyeol.

—Está bien, entonces te creo, lo prometo. No tienes que abrirte a mí de esa manera, Chanyeol-

 _—No, no, no_ —le interrumpió Chanyeol—.  _Quiero hacer esto. No es un problema de todos modos, no tendré que preocuparme de que te masturbes por mí después de eso_  —espetó.

Esto era tan incómodo.

—Chanyeol, estoy bien, realmente no tienes que- —intentó Baekhyun.

 _—Voy a colgar_ —dijo Chanyeol bruscamente— _Ah, una cosa más._

—¿Eh?

_—¿Qué llevas puesto?_

Esa línea saliendo de la boca de Chanyeol debería haber sido cuestionable como el infierno, pero la forma en que lo dijo hizo a Baekhyun sentir escalofrío.

—Espero que vomites justo antes de anotar una canasta mañana —dijo con amargura—. En alguien más grande que tú.

_—Eso es realmente imposible, porque soy el más alto del equi-_

—A. diós. Chan. Yeol—

Baekhyun colgó y se acurrucó bajo las mantas hasta que no pudo respirar. ¿Estaba Chanyeol realmente interesado? Miró a lo que llevaba puesto y casi se echó a reír. Baekhyun quería llamar a su farol, así que se puso de pie y sacó su teléfono de nuevo. Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero y tomó una foto de su fea pijama.

Estaba jugando su pequeño juego.

Y si Chanyeol quería ver lo que llevaba Baekhyun, iba a tener que verlo en toda su gloria con sueño, y mal humorada gloria.

Escribió un mensaje rápido con una sonrisa: "Esto es lo que estoy usando", y se envió la imagen a Chanyeol.

Se dejó caer en la cama y esperó una respuesta, casi quedándose dormido en la pila de mantas, pero entonces su teléfono sonó.

Abrió el mensaje y su vientre dio vueltas y revoloteó.

[De: Chanyeol, 23:01]

A esto le llamo de verdad "Dar-y-recibir".

 

Luego, unos segundos después.

 

[De: Chanyeol, 23:01]

Wtf, ¿estás usando algo debajo de eso?

 

[Para: Chanyeol, 23:06]

No te atrevas a enviarme tu pene.

 

[De: Chanyeol, 23:10]

No me desafíes.

 

[De: Chanyeol, 23:13]

[mipene.jpg][Abrir][Guardar]

 

Esta noche Baekhyun se vino tres veces.

 

*

 

Sehun regresó al día siguiente, pero estaba extrañamente emocionado por algo e inmediatamente insistió en ver a Baekhyun que todavía se estaba recuperando de su tortuosa noche, envuelto en sus mantas. Entonces entró en la habitación del mayor con una explosión y saltó a la cama por lo que Baekhyun rebotó en sus sábanas.

— ¡¿Qué demonios, Oh Sehun?! —gritó abriendo sus ojos.

—Yo, hombre, acabo de recordar algo realmente fabuloso —dijo Sehun con apuro y agarró los hombros de Baekhyun histéricamente.

— ¡Cálmate con un demonio, estaba durmiendo, maldita sea!

—Este Chanyeol del que estaban hablando —Baekhyun instantáneamente detuvo sus gestos y se congeló frente a Sehun y de repente se sintió mucho más despierto—. Yo  _sabía_ que lo conocía de alguna parte —dijo Sehun.

— ¿Chanyeol? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Sí, estamos hablando de un tipo alto, sexy con grandes orejas y ojos saltones, ¿verdad?

 _¿Ojos saltones?_  Baekhyun inclino su cabeza. No sabía nada de eso, pero por el resto, era él, eso estaba claro.

Se quedó mirando a Sehun con desconcierto.

—Pero... ¿Cómo puedes conocerlo?

—¡Dormí con ese tipo hace dos años! —exclamó Sehun.

Baekhyun se congeló en su lugar por segunda vez, sus ojos abriéndose como loco.

—¿Tú-Tú te  _acostaste_ con Chanyeol? ¿ _El_ Chanyeol? —murmuró.

—Park Chanyeol es su nombre completo —dijo Sehun, liberando su agarre de Baekhyun. Este último volvió a caer en su cama, una expresión en blanco estampada en su rostro.

—¿Qué mierda, qué mierda, qué maldita mierda? —cantó—. Chanyeol y Sehun. El señor heterosexual y Oh Sehun.

—Sí —Sehun rió en voz baja—. ¿Increíble, verdad? Fuimos a la misma fiesta, y bueno... sucedieron cosas —explicó—. Es muy alto para el promedio Coreano, ¿sabes?

—S-sí, eso es lo que me dijo —dijo Baekhyun ausentemente.

—La primera vez que lo vi realmente pensé que era hetero, sin embargo —continuó—. Resulta que le gustan los penes.

—Oh Dios mío.

—Tenía un buen ritmo, también. Fue bestial en la cama, del tipo duro, si sabes a lo que me refiero...

—Sehun, cállate. No quiero escuchar nada más — tragó Baekhyun.

«Esto fue demasiada información». Sehun conocía a Chanyeol. Chanyeol conocía a Sehun. Tuvieron sexo juntos. Chanyeol tuvo sexo con un chico antes. Había puesto ese mismo pene que tenía en su teléfono dentro del trasero de Sehun.

¿Esto era ciencia ficción o algo?

—Relájate, hermano —rió Sehun—. No es un gran problema. Prometo que no hay nada entre él y yo.

—Aléjate. Déjame en paz.

Sehun se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, está bien. Sólo pensé... que te gustaría saber que es un tipo realmente guapo, Baekhyun —dijo antes de abrir la puerta—. Y mucha gente le tiene ganas. Para que lo sepas.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y Baekhyun sabía que definitivamente tenía sentimientos por Chanyeol. Y eso estaba totalmente bien. Era natural. Era saludable.

Qué _mierda._

 

*

 

[De: Chanyeol, 03:46]

Por otra parte... ¿cuándo tendré el placer de conocer el tuyo?

Sólo para comparar. Ya sabes.

 

~~~

 


	7. Aubade

Baekhyun estaba recostado en su cama abrazando su almohada con sus brazos, su teléfono junto a él. La brillante pantalla avisó del mensaje de Chanyeol a sus ojos cansados que buscaban dormir desesperadamente. Pero sus palabras estaban tatuadas en su mente.

No sabía qué responder.

Hablando de ello, este fenómeno había comenzado a ser más y más frecuente.

Las palabras de Chanyeol lo dejaban si habla. Realmente  _no sabía_  qué hacer.

No, por supuesto que  _no_  estaba esperando una llamada. Chanyeol podría llamar en cualquier momento, no importa que pasase.

Era siempre de la misma manera. Chanyeol llamaba primero, y después Baekhyun colgaba. Chanyeol sugería, Baekhyun se negaría, Chanyeol insistía, y Baekhyun eventualmentecedía cuando la voz sexy comenzaba a ronronear y a suplicar en su oído.

¿Era siquiera normal? ¿Podía Baekhyun realmente sentir todo estor una persona  _sin rostro?_

Por cierto, el pene de Chanyeol era gigante.

Más grande que el de Baekhyun, largo también, y no estaba ayudando con sus pensamientos poco convencionales.

No era  _tan_  caliente por naturaleza, pero la combinación de todo Chanyeol era — _Su voz, su respiración pesada, sus sonidos de súplicas, su cuerpo_ — incluso si no conocía el color de sus ojos y la curva de sus labios, lo estaba volviendo cada vez más loco.

Pero Chanyeol se estaba volviendo más y más sospechoso. A Baekhyun no le gustaba.

Para nada.

 

×•×

 

Comenzaron la pelea por las imágenes de nuevo.

— _No hice nada malo, ¿verdad?_  —preguntó Chanyeol entrada la noche. O muy temprano en la mañana—.  _Quiero decir, pediste por ello._

Baekhyun estaba bajo su manta, como siempre, mirando las estrellas en su techo.

—Nunca dije que quería tu pene —respondió lentamente.

— _Eres un maldito mentiroso, lo podría leer en tus ojos._

—No podrías, idiota. Porque eres mi amigo telefónico y amigos telefónicos no se envían malditas fotos de sus penes.

— _¿Es una regla escrita o algo?_  —soltó Chanyeol —.  _Porque Según mis conocimientos, nunca establecimos tal cosa._

—Ok, bien entonces —Baekhyun hizo una pausa—. Voy a establecer una nueva regla: no nos enviaremos más fotos de nuestros penes.

Escuchó a Chanyeol suspirar fuertemente en su oído, como si estuviese realmente cabreado.

— _Estoy realmente harto de ti ahora mismo_ —dijo lentamente —.  _¿Se podría saber por qué estás siendo tan mojigato?_

—Porque, Chanyeol —Baekhyun arqueó sus dedo alrededor de su nariz en frustración, incluso si sabía que Chanyeol no podía verlo—. Así no funcionan las amistades.

_—Pero somos diferentes, ¿verdad?_

Baekhyun se congeló.

—Chanyeol, yo...

— _Me gusta la forma en que dices mi nombre_  —dijo Chanyeol—.  _Me hace sentir diferente. ¿Lo sientes también?_

La cara de Baekhyun se enrojeció.

— _Somos amigos, ¿Verdad?_  —preguntó Chanyeol. Baekhyun asintió, mordiendo sus labios, y tenía algo extraño que Chanyeol podía sentir también—.  _Muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad?_  —Baekhyun murmuró en respuesta—.  _Quiero ver esta parte de ti. Por favor._

Los ojos de Baekhyun se agrandaron.

—Chanyeol...

— _No digas mi nombre si vas a decir que no después de eso_  — dijo Chanyeol—.  _No juegues conmigo._

Baekhyun negó con la cabeza rápidamente, incapaz de hablar. Quería decirle a Chanyeol que no podían hacer esto  _porque_  eran buenos amigos; porque Chanyeol era hetero –o casi, según Sehun, pero Baekhyun no estaba seguro si podía confiar en él– Porque el corazón de Baekhyun aún estaba resentido y frágil.

Miró su reloj digital en su mesita de noche. 4:12.

— _Baekhyun_  — murmuró Chanyeol, y no era el único sonido en el cuarto.

Baekhyun apretó sus ojos.

—Lo siento —admitió en un susurro—. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo mostrarte mi maldito pene si no te muestro mi rostro antes. Para mí no tiene sentido, me haría sentirme... sucio.

— _Yo no me sentí sucio,_  —dijo Chanyeol con voz grave—.  _Aún no lo hago, Baekhyun. Sentí que era lo correcto._

Silencio. Podían escuchar el uno al otro respirar a través del teléfono, y Baekhyun tiritó un poco.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Podía ofrecer mucho, pero no esto, no de esta manera.

—¿Estás dormido? —susurró quedamente cuando escuchó la respiración de Chanyeol estabilizarse después de unos minutos.

— _Sip_ — soltó Chanyeol. Escuchó un bostezo y su corazón se alborotó un poco. —.  _Cántame una canción._

Baekhyun sonrió en la oscuridad.

Y cantó.

_Just like this, just like this, are you leaving me?_

_But still, are you looking at me the way you used to?_

_The blinding sky, and your gaze, they're so bright_

_I can't seem to look straight_

_I thought I'd forget if I stayed in the sun_

_I didn't know I'd go blind, I thought I'd go numb_

_If I remained in the long winter_

_Only sadness scatters even if you make me cry forever_

_Like so I still want to stay here_

_I didn't know I'd burn_

_I didn't know I'd break_

 

×•×

 

Luhan tuvo otra gran idea.

—En serio, chica. Deberíamos ir. ¿Te das cuenta que es la fiesta de Kris? —chilló, sus ojos brillando con las luces de la cocina.

—¿Te das cuenta de que dijiste exactamente lo mismo hace dos semanas para la de Jongin?

Luhan hizo una horrible sonrisa.

— ¿Y? salió bien, ¿no es así?

—No, no en realidad —gruñó Baekhyun, sacudiendo sus brazos detrás de su silla.

Luhan cocinó, era aproximadamente lo único que hacía para ayudar a Baekhyun, pero él no se sentía hambriento. Sólo se sentía vacío, insatisfecho, frustrado y cansado.

—No tienes ninguna gracia —dijo Luhan —. Te quejas de tu terrible destino. Todo. El. Día. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—No es nada — gruñó Baekhyun sin mirarlo—. Sólo no quiero ir. Necesito descansar.

Luhan hizo una mueca acercando los fideos a sus labios y tragándolos con un sonido asqueroso. 

—Deja de mentirme —comentó casualmente, raspando el fondo de su plato con una expresión confundida—. Este tipi, Chanyeol, te está jodiendo totalmente. Baek.

—Esto no es por él —disparó de vuelta BaekHyun—. Hablo en serio. Sólo estoy cansado.

Luhan limpió su boca con su manga, luego posó sus ojos en Baekhyun.

—Vamos. Ambos sabemos que no estás sólo cansado. Te está perturbando, lo puedo ver. Piensas en él todo el tiempo y aún no sabes cómo es en  _realidad_ , ¿lo sabes?

—Luhan...

— ¿Por qué no se reúnen de nuevo? Han pasado como tres meses.

—No quiero. No ahora — tartamudeó Baekhyun.

—Sí, ¿y cuántas veces planeas dejarte decaer en tu cama, esperando por una llamada que nunca llega?

Baekhyun tragó pesadamente. Ahora estaba seguro que no tenía hambre.

—Llega.

—Si supieras por qué estás esperando por su llamada, Baekhyun, si fuera por alguien que realmente te preocupa, entonces talvez entendería.

Los ojos de Baekhyun se achicaron.

— ¡Me preocupo por Chanyeol!

—No, Baekhyun, te preocupas por una imagen que creaste en tu cabeza. —respondió Luhan—. Pero no te preocupas por él.

Se quedó callado. La tensión entre ellos estaba llenando el cuarto como una nube de electricidad, pero luego el teléfono de Baekhyun sonó, y automáticamente se levantó para contestarlo.

Luhan lo siguió con la mirada.

—Sólo cansado. Mi trasero —murmuró con sarcasmo, luego alcanzó su paquete con cigarros.

 

 

×•×

 

 

— _Baekhyun, ya no estoy bromeando._

Baekhyun frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué mierda, Chanyeol?

— _Si no me muestras tu pene tú mismo prometo por Dios que voy a buscar en todos los McDonalds del maldito Seúl_  —gritó el chico.

—Chanyeol, ¿te das cuenta cuán mentalmente inestable suenas ahora mismo? —bromeó Baekhyun un poco

—  _¡Me importa dos mierdas!_  —dijo Chanyeol—.  _¡Deja de jugar conmigo!_

—Chanyeol, ¿Me estás chantajeando? Sólo ve y jode a una puta para liberar tu maldito estrés, y vuelve cuando te sientas mejor, ¿está bien?

Pero Chanyeol ya había colgado.

Baekhyun no sabía si tenía que comenzar a temer por su vida.

 

 

×•×

 

 

— _Oye, ¿Chan?_

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

— _Esta no es la manera en que tratas a un amigo._

—¿Quién dijo que eras mi amigo, imbe-?

— _Tut, tut, tut, esas palabras tan sucias en tan linda boca!_

—Kris Wu-

— _De cualquier forma, en mi bondad legendaria, te invito a mi fiesta de invierno, así que mejor arrastra su pobre trasero a mi casa el viernes en la mañana, porque necesito algunos esclavos para poner decoraciones._

—Creo que necesitas reconsiderar un psicólogo, Kris. Retardado.

— _Como sea, Chanyeol. Al menos no estoy sexualmente incapacitado._

—Sip, bueno inténtalo. Creo que te perdonaré porque de verdad lo lamento por tu diminuto cerebro.

 

 

×•×

 

— ¡Vendrás!

— ¡No!

—Dije: ¡Vendrás!

— ¡No!

— ¡No me hagas hacerte daño!

Luhan lanzó un puñado de paletas de navidad hacia Baekhyun, quien movía una silla para protegerse, pero uno de ellos se estrelló contra la cabeza de Baekhyun (quien dejó salir un chillido muy femenino).

—¡Yah, deja de destruir mis células con tus estúpidos dulces! —gritó tocando su cabeza desde detrás de la silla, mirando a Luhan listo para lanzar toda su caja.

—Sip, especialmente porque no tienes muchas — sonrió—. Porque si cooperaras, todo estaría bien. Siempre tienes que comportarte como un maldito mocoso. Tenemos suficiente con Sehun, Chica, de verdad, ¿podrías mostrarme tu madurez interna? Sé que la escondes en algún lugar.

Baekhyun bajó la silla haciendo una cara.

—Eres como el  _adulto_ menos maduro que conozco —dijo —, no me des un sermón de mierda.

Luhan le lanzó una paleta que alcanzó su nariz.

—No importa, de todos modos ya le dije a Kris que irías —dijo malvadamente, sacando su lengua.

—¡Ni siquiera somos amigos, Luhan!

—No importa. ¿No se supone que estuvieron en la misma clase en secundaria?

—No. Fue este otro chico, Junmyeon- o como sea que se llame. Y estoy cansado de ser arrastrado a fiestas donde no conozco a nadie.

—Lo harías, si tan sólo hicieras algo más en tus días que esperar a que te llame la SM o Chanyeol.

Y  _McDonalds_ , casi añadió Luhan, pero por supuesto ninguno planeaba quedarse ahí por el resto de sus vidas profesionales.

(Todo era esperable de Baekhyun, en todo caso.)

 

×•×

 

Finalmente, después de una hora y media de una feroz persecución, Luhan inmovilizó a Baekhyun contra la pared en el corredor amenazando con su sartén favorito.

—Ves, no puedes escapar.

—Jódete.

—Lo siento, me gustan las vaginas.

—Estoy bastante seguro que Orlando Bloom tiene una bonita y afeitada —molestó Baekhyun

Luhan hizo una cara, leventando el sartén sobre su cabeza, pero Baekhyun rió.

—Estoy bromeando, chica —dijo rápidamente—. Calma las tetas. Y aún no iré.

—Si continuas voy a hacerte aún más estúpido de lo que ya eres —gruñó Luhan.

—No.

Luhan suspiró.

—Y, ¿por qué no vienes a ver y vuelves a casa si no te gusta?

Baekhyun consideró la proposición por algunos segundos.

—Tratarás de hacerme beber. Te conozco.

—Prometo que no.

—Una vez me prometiste que dejarías de fumar —dijo Baekhyun a la ligera, pero Luhan no estaba sonriendo.

 

 

×•×

 

 

—¡Otro trago, Chanyeol! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡VAMOS!

Chanyeol sonrió borracho, pero accedió. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y apretó otro vaso entre los dientes, luego inclinó la cabeza y se ahogó con el líquido ardiente. La chica se rió en la mesa, su cuerpo todavía cubierto de pequeños vasos de vidrio.

La multitud aplaudió cuando Chanyeol golpeó el vaso y levantó sus puños en el aire.

Kris Wu, de pie junto a él, levantó una ceja justo antes de que reconociera algunas caras en la multitud.

—Vuelvan a su juego, chicos —dijo Kris—, necesito hacer algo.

El chico alto y rubio se rió de las miradas decepcionadas de sus amigos y salió de la cocina. Después de pasar varias chicas bailando con poca ropa, finalmente vio a las dos personas que ha estado esperando ver.

Baekhyun, incómodo, estaba de pie en la esquina distanciándose de Luhan, mirando a su alrededor con aburrimiento. Sus uñas pintadas agarraban una vaso de plástico, de vez en cuando llevándolo a sus labios.

Kris tropezó hacia los chicos y les dio la mejor sonrisa encantadora que podía mostrar mientras estaba hecho un borracho de mierda, pero a Luhan parecía no importarle. Baekhyun se inclinó un poco hacia atrás.

—Hueles a vodka —dijo Luhan—. Tráeme la botella.

Kris rió.

—Y tu hueles a...  _bb cream_. ¡Casi pensé que no vendrías!

—Sep. Pero esta perra de aquí —apuntó a Baekhyun—, ha sido difícil de convencer.

—¡Ah! Eres el chico con las cortinas —indicó Kris.

Baekhyun tragó duro, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien —miró a Luhan intensamente—, me dio un trago extraño.

Kris rió y tomó el vaso de las manos de Baekhyun y lo olfateó

—Y qué hay de ahora, ¿Sprite? ¿En serio? ¿¡NI SIQUIERA ESTÁS BORRACHO AÚN!?

—No me emborracho cuando me aburro. Además, nunca he ido a estas fiestas "calientes"

Kris se quedó sin aliento y miró a Baekhyun como si fuera de otro planeta.

—¡¿CÓMO?! ¡Pensaría que cualquier idiota llevaría una cosa bonita como tú a una fiesta CADA mes! Oh, así que nadie te conoce aún, ¿eh? ¡Eso no está bien!

Baekhyun fue repentinamente arrastrado lejos de su cómoda esquina. Luhan los seguía, pero tuvo que parar básicamente cada metro porque algunas chicas querían un pedazo de él.

—¡¿A dónde me llevas?! —chilló

—¡A conocer gente! ¡y a emborracharte! —Kris sonrió y procedió a hacer su camino entre la multitud con y Byun gruñendo tras él.

 

×•×

 

Baekhyun hizo una mueca cuando una taza de color neón fue puesta en sus manos. Tomó un sorbo cauteloso del brebaje.

—¿Y bien?

Se humedeció los labios y tomó un gran trago de la bebida.

—Esta mierda es fantástica. No sé lo que le pusiste, pero me gusta.

Veinte minutos después, Kris o incluso Luhan estaban fuera de su vista.

Baekhyun se estaba moviendo solo cuando un hombre desconocido ( _que ni siquiera podía ver claramente_ ), envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico de cabello oscuro para impedir que se callera.

—Wow, te emborrachas rápido —murmuró el chico, y Baekhyun sintió que ya había escuchado esa voz profunda en alguna parte

Baekhyun rió y mordió un cubo de hielo, haciendo un fuerte crujido.

El chico puso una rebanada de limón entre sus dientes, volviéndose hacia el chico bonito.

Levantó una ceja y sonrió socarronamente.

 _Era hermoso,_  notó Baekhyun a pesar de su vista intoxicada. Sus orejas eran un poco prominentes, pero era un poco adorable.

—Eso luce... —Baekhyun buscó la palabra—... bien.

Se acercó y hundió sus dientes en el otro lado del pedazo de limón, succionándolo felizmente. Chilló mientras el líquido ácido golpeó sus papilas gustativas.

— ¡WOOO, PARK! Consíguete otro chico atractivo, ¿huh? ¡Suertudo hijo de puta!

— ¡Maldición, chico! ¿Cómo lo haces? ¡Ni siquiera puedo conseguir una chica con la que follar! ¡Pretame algo, maldición!

— ¡Oye, Park! ¡Dile a tu maldito mejor amigo que su rio de champagne está a punto de secarse! ¡Necesitamos un relleno! Además, hay un chico que sique meando en los arbustos, sólo para que sepas.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

Chanyeol soltó el limón, viendo al otro chico llevarse toda la rebanada a la boca con avidez. Se volvió hacia el grupo de adolescentes y les dio una mirada molesta.

—Estaba completamente borracho —agregó el muchacho—, era tan malditamente caliente.

—Oh, cállense chicos —se las arregló para gritar—. ¿No ven que estoy haciendo trabajar mi encanto en esta preciosura? Vayan a joderse —sonrió—, y díganle al imbécil que salga de la propiedad de Kris y vaya a mear en su plantas de mil dólares.

Baekhyun tironeó infantilmente de la manga de Chanyeol, moviendo sus largas pestañas.

—Oye, vamos a bailar. Tengo ganas de hacer algo sucio —sonrió y arrastró un delgado dedo por la mejilla de Chanyeol, deteniéndose en la comisura de su boca.

En ese instante Chanyeol sabía que algo andaba mal

Conocía esa voz.

Pero estaba demasiado borracho.

— ¡V-vamos!

Chanyeol voló con Baekhyun hacia la pista de baile.

 

 

×•×

 

 

La música bombeada desde altavoces enormes, retumbando el suelo y haciendo que las fotos en las paredes temblaran y se agitaran. Cientos de cuerpos, relucientes con sudor y caliente al tacto, moviéndose contra cualquier cosa con pulso en la pista de baile. Con la música de ritmo rápido y las brillantes luces a su alrededor, los adolescentes se perdían en la felicidad mientras bailaban toda la noche.

Baekhyun, ahora estaba gimiendo y tambaleándose sobre la nada, pegado contra el cuerpo de Chanyeol seductoramente. Sus manos recorrieron de arriba abajo a su propio cuerpo ágil. Chanyeol gruñó y se movió para llevar el ritmo también, concentrándose en la belleza frente a él. Con la luz destellantes resaltando los rasgos exóticos de Baekhyun y los toqueteos suaves que el chico de pelo oscuro le, el impulso sexual de Chanyeol estaba a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué era ese trago que me diste? —susurró Baekhyun al oído del chico, sus labios posándose suavemente en su piel.

—A-algún trago para chica. Alcohólico pero frutal. ¿Te gusta? —dijo Chanyeol entre dientes, tirando de su larga polera. De repente se sintió muy caliente.

Baekhyun asintió sacudiendo su cabello. Gimió y se apoyó en el pecho de Chanyeol, rodando sus caderas como un profesional. Chanyeol, por instinto, agarró el culo del más bajo.

—¡Oye, maldito pervertido! —Baekhyun sonrió, pero no removió las manos del otro, —Estoy  _tan_  hecho mierda en este momento... —cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Chanyeol estaba disfrutando del sensual momento de tener este hermoso chico en sus brazos. El muchacho acercó a Baekhyun más cerca de su cuerpo, internalizando su picante pero dulce olor y la sensación de simplemente sostenerlo. No quería sexo o chicas en ese momento; él sólo lo quería a él, y era muy extraño.

Era como... si conociera a esta persona. Desde hace tiempo.

_Mucho tiempo._

 

Chanyeol, volviéndose un poco más sobrio, miró hacia abajo al chico en sus brazos y tuvo una revelación. Sonrió secretamente.

Realmente le gustaba ese sentimiento. No estaba coqueteando o pensando formas para meterse en los pantalones de alguien. Estaba relajado y no pensaba en nada.

Y caliente. ¿Pero quién no estaría caliente con este caliente pedazo de trasero en sus brazos?

—Vayamos a un lugar más callado —murmuró Baekhyun, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de Chanyeol. Calladamente movió sus manos por su pelo y gimió antes de guiarlo fuera de la pista

Dos minutos después Chanyeol lo inmovilizó contra la pared de un cuarto vacío, atrapó los tiernos labios entre los suyos y la sensación fue estimulante.

En alguna parte de su cabeza, la canción de Baekhyun hizo eco como un tono de alarma.

 

 

 

~~~

 


	8. Delirium

Electricidad crujía entre ellos, y el interior de BaekHyun ardía con deseo. 

Algo estaba pasando en él que nunca había sucedido antes. Algo espontáneo, especial y  _correcto_  su cerebro gritó. Y Chanyeol obviamente también lo sintió, Baekhyun lo sabía por la forma en que le sonreía.

— ¿Por qué no te he visto antes? —murmuró Chanyeol en la oscuridad, mirando hacia abajo a los orbes oscuros de Baekhyun.

—N-no lo sé —dijo BaekHyun, perdido en los grandes y expresivos ojos.

Chanyeol se acercó un poco más.

—Esto es una pena —susurró—. Eres demasiado bonito como para que te escapes de entre mis dedos.

Y los dedos de Chanyeol estaban en el rostro de Baekhyun, acariciando su mejilla, rozando su nariz, la comisura de su boca, sus labios. De repente a Baekhyun no le importaba si el chico alto frente él era uno de esos chicos heterosexuales. Todo lo que le importaba era tocar su piel, tan suave y tiernamente.

Algo en la manera en que lo miraba lo hacía sentir como si  _algo_  tuviera que pasar.

—Sin embargo, tienes que cuidarte —dijo ChanYeol—, no eres el mejor bebedor que conozco.

La suave caricia se convirtió en un agarre que terminó con la gran mano de Chanyeol amoldando la cara de Baekhyun. Este dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y dio un paso hacia delante alineando sus cuerpos mientras Chanyeol los empujaba con más fuerza contra la pared. No había modo de alejarse, dando un paso atrás, dejarlo ir. El calor entre ellos era demasiado para resistirse.

Baekhyun estaba atrapado, y cuando los labios de Chanyeol presionaron los suyos por segunda vez, no muy suave, no podría parar incluso si quisiera.

 

 

Cuando la lengua de Chanyeol encontró su camino desde de la boca de BaekHyun, todo lo que podía hacer era gemir y envolver sus brazos en el cuello de Chanyeol. El antebrazo de este último estaba recostado sobre la pared anulando cualquier distancia entre ellos.

Baekhyun nunca había sido besado con tanta intensidad, como si Chanyeol fuera a comerlo vivo y no le importara si a Baekhyun le gustara o no. La confianza de Chanyeol se estaba evaporando gracias a Baekhyun, lo estaba haciendo derretirse. Se estaba volviendo loco también, y lo estaba poniendo más caliente de lo que alguna vez ha estado... Jamás **.**

Sus lenguas se enrollaban, acariciaban, envolvían, lamian, y la mano de Chanyeol bajó de la cara de Baekhyun para envolverse alrededor de su cintura, tirando sus cuerpos más cerca. Baekhyun besó a Chanyeol hasta que no pudo respirar, luego tomó una rápida bocanada de aire y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

—Mierda —soltó ChanYeol en el beso—. Debería... mos... deberíamos...

—Sí —gimió BaekHyun, sus manos subiendo por Chanyeol hasta su suave cabello. Enterró sus dedos en el pelo despeinado, halando. Chanyeol gruñó y besó a BaekHyun con fuerza—. Sí —volvió a gemir Baekhyun.

Había algo en la manera en que Chanyeol lo probaba que hacía a Baekhyun desesperar por más. Se arqueó un poco sobre Chanyeol, sintiéndose mareado cuando sintió el bulto duro tocar su vientre. Lo quería, no había duda de eso.

Luego de años de rechazos, esto era lo que Baekhyun quería.

Aunque no estaba seguro si era lo que necesitaba.

 

 

Chanyeol pegó sus labios al cuello de Baekhyun, mordiendo y succionando. Baekhyun ansiaba el caliente, mojado tacto y envolvió una pierna sobre la cadera de Chanyeol. Juntó sus ingles por primera vez y Baekhyun se acercó en celo, su cabeza cayendo hacia la pared.

—Mierda —gruñó ChanYeol.

—Más —Jadeó Baekhyun aun frotándose contra ChanYeol—. Quiero más.

Chanyeol volvió a gruñir en respuesta y Baekhyun tiró más duro en su cabello, jadeando sin aliento. Chanyeol hizo un sonido bajo, ansioso, y tiró de Baekhyun hacia delante, lejos de la pared. Parecía salvaje y feroz con el pelo despeinado que colgaba en su cara y el vientre de Baekhyun moviéndose con ansiedad. Lo agarró por los hombros y le dio la vuelta hacia la pared. Baekhyun extendió sus manos, apoyándose contra la madera sin ofrecer resistencia y gimió con sorpresa cuando Chanyeol se acomodó detrás de él y frota justo entre las piernas.

—Oh mi dios—gimió BaekHyun.

Se arqueó hacia atrás. No le importaba si Chanyeol bajaba sus pantalones ahí mismo y se metía dentro de él contra la pared. Y sabía que quería entrar en él. Chanyeol estaba empujando contra su culo como si ya estaban follando y Baekhyun se hacía una muy, muy buena idea de que este chico iba a ser  _increíble_  en la cama. El más bajo se quejó en protesta cuando el movimiento de Chanyeol vaciló, pero luego dos manos fuertes le dieron la vuelta para hacerle frente de nuevo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la cama extra grande en medio de la habitación por encima del hombro de Chanyeol. Con una mirada oscura en él, Baekhyun se arrastró sobre la cama, de rodillas, con las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Entonces? —Dijo, invitándolo con los ojos.

Chanyeol tropezó a través de la habitación para estar a los pies de la cama, justo ante de Baekhyun. Llevó una mano temblorosa hasta la cara de Baekhyun, acariciando a la piel suave.

—Eres magnífico —susurró con temor en la voz—. Simplemente... Hermoso.

Baekhyun sonrió, tomando el cumplido.

—Normalmente no hago esto —dijo, sus ojos conectándose con los de Chanyeol.

Y era verdad. Baekhyun raramente saltaba a relaciones y nunca había tenido sexo con un extraño y LuHan podía ir a joderse. Él guardaba su trasero sólo para novios, pero esto parecía ser una excepción a la regla. Además, esta regla simplemente le ha hecho terminar con el corazón roto hasta ahora, así que... ¿por qué no descarrilarse un poco?

—Bueno —dijo Chanyeol, presionando sus dedos contra los labios mojados de BaekHyun—. Lo estás haciendo ahora.

Eso sonaba como una orden y Baekhyun succionó los dedos de Chanyeol en su boca, su pene endureciéndose más y más en sus apretados pantalones.

—Eso es—, se las arregló para decir —porque estoy muy borracho.

Chanyeol gimió mientras Baekhyun lamía sus dedos, mirando hacia abajo a la boca de Baekhyun con ojos en llamas.

Baekhyun sonrió con malicia y empujó las caderas de Chanyeol haciéndole retroceder un poco en la cama. Resistió el movimiento, así que Baekhyun mordisqueó sus dedos con los dientes y se sentó en el borde de la cama, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de Chanyeol de donde se encontraba. Este último pareció hacerse una idea cuando las manos de Baekhyun fueron a su cinturón.

Dio un paso atrás lo suficiente para darle espacio a Baek para acariciar su cara contra el vientre de Chanyeol. Tiró de la correa de Chanyeol fuera de los bucles y la tiró al suelo. Levantó su sudadera para exponer su cuerpo delgado y musculoso debajo. El alto arrancó la sudadera por completo, dando a Baekhyun más cuerpo tonificado para que sus ojos disfruten. Fue suficiente para que se le haga agua la boca. Chanyeol podría tenerlo así cualquier día.

Lamió los abdominales de Chanyeol, emocionado cuando el chico gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia delante. Baekhyun acarició la ingle de Chanyeol, palpando la erección debajo de la tela desgarrada. Podía sentirlo contraerse bajo sus manos y hacía su vientre contraerse en el placer.

—Jesús —siseó Chanyeol—. No eres de los que sólo tienta, ¿verdad?

Baekhyun sonrió y pellizcó el estómago de Chanyeol, succionando hasta llegar a su ombligo mientras movía su mano sobre el duro bulto en los pantalones de Chanyeol.

—Supongo que lo descubrirás, —dijo Baekhyun.

Apretó de nuevo, mirando al hombre. Las fosas nasales de Chanyeol se ensancharon y alejó las manos de Baekhyun.

—Sé qué hacer con los que juegan.

Baekhyun chupó el vientre de Chanyeol, bajando sus jeans para exponer los músculos tensos de su ingle.

— ¿Ah sí? —lamió el rastro caliente de músculos, y luego sobre la cadera de ChanYeol—. Creo que eres puras palabras.

—Deberías callarte —dijo Chanyeol con voz áspera.

Trató de apartarse de Baekhyun, pero sus piernas todavía estaban apretadas alrededor él, encerrado en sus rodillas. Chanyeol maldijo y empujó sus pantalones abajo, sus bóxers a cuadros con ellos. Su pene se arqueó duro contra su vientre y Baekhyun abrió los ojos.

La cosa, sin duda llenaba las expectativas. Era largo, grueso y rosa. Sólo un guiño de la cabeza asomaba del prepucio en la punta, y Baekhyun pasó una mano por el hueco. Amaba a los chicos con prepucio, eran mucho más divertidos para jugar.

Chanyeol se tensó cuando los labios de Baekhyun siguieron sus manos, besando todo el camino hasta la cabeza. Chanyeol ya estaba mojado y Baekhyun presionó su lengua hacia adelante, extendiendo la humedad alrededor de la hendidura. Baekhyun estaba volviendo loco a Chanyeol, lamiendo la ranura hasta que el hombre tenía ambas manos en el cabello de BaekHyun.

Baekhyun lamió el prepucio de nuevo y luego chupó la mitad del pene hacia abajo. Sus manos acunaron la parte inferior y los apretados testículos debajo. La cabeza de Chanyeol cayó hacia atrás y Baekhyun pudo sentir sus muslos tensarse.

Chanyeol sabía a limpio, almizcle y a hombre. Hizo a Baekhyun más duro y abrió la boca, tomando a Chanyeol dentro y fuera cada vez más rápido. Las caderas de Chanyeol comenzaron a empujar suavemente, ayudando a Baekhyun a tomar más y más de su pene. Baekhyun lo tomó de buena gana, masturbando al chico, dejando que la punta se deslizara hacia atrás y adelante por su caliente y húmeda lengua.

—Mieeeeeerda —gimió Chanyeol. Baekhyun miró hacia arriba y levantó una ceja, tomando más dentro de su boca.

—Joder. No estabas jugando, retiro lo dicho.

Baekhyun sorbió la polla de Chanyeol y besó la cabeza. Presionó los labios de nuevo y tragó a Chanyeol casi hasta la raíz. Temblaba frente a Baekhyun, sus dedos enrollándose en el pelo del moreno. Pero no importa lo duro y profundo que BaekHyun tomaba el pene de Chanyeol, él nunca tiró del cabello trenzado alrededor de sus dedos. En cambio, le acariciaba el cuero cabelludo y las suaves hebras negras de BaekHyun, pero se mantuvo como un perfecto caballero. Baekhyun tenía la idea, sin embargo, de que en el momento en que suelte la polla de Chanyeol todo habrá terminado. El caballero desaparecería y Chanyeol lo cogería ciegamente. A juzgar por sus ojos oscuros y la forma en que movía sus caderas, Baekhyun estaba seguro de que se había apuntado para una noche excelente.

—Dios —gimió alto Chanyeol, una mano deslizándose para acariciar la mejilla de Baekhyun y los labios alrededor de su pene—. ¿Quién te dejaría ir? La chupas tan malditamente bien.

Baekhyun resopló y tiró los testículos de Chanyeol suavemente, chupando la polla dura y soltando su boca al final. Chanyeol hizo una mueca cuando su pene recibió el aire frío de la habitación y Baekhyun envolvió una cálida mano alrededor de ella, reconfortante.

—Ungh... —negó con la cabeza y agarró las muñecas de Baekhyun, retorciendo los brazos del chico hasta dejarlos en su espalda. Empujó a Baekhyun contra la cama, quitándose los zapatos y los pantalones, y de repente Baekhyun tenía a un hombre duro, desnudo sobre él.

Sus bocas se encontraron y todo dentro de BaekHyun quemó. Chanyeol desgarró la ropa de Baekhyun, empujando los pantalones hacia abajo y casi rasgando la camisa de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Las botas de Baekhyun cayeron al suelo pesadamente y luego sus caderas desnudas y entrepiernas se reunieron. Baekhyun gimió exageradamente alto y alineó sus erecciones, moviéndose contra Chanyeol.

—Mierda, eso es increíble — dijo Chanyeol—. Quién lo diría.

—Puedo mostrarte otras cosas increíbles —gimió Baekhyun.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y se movieron frenéticamente en la cama. Las manos de Chanyeol estaban por todo el cuerpo de Baekhyun, acariciando y pellizcando sus pezones **,** haciendo cosquillas en sus caderas, palpando su trasero, e incluso con curiosidad bombeando a su pene. Chanyeol parecía satisfecho con el prepucio de BaekHyun, moviéndolo hacia arriba y abajo sobre la cabeza mientras sus lenguas se enrollan. No pasó mucho antes de que jadearan, sus pollas presionándose, húmedas y duras. Baekhyun tenía una mano envuelta alrededor de los dos, besando a Chanyeol, perdido en la sensación de sus lenguas y pollas juntas, cuando un suave dedo rozó la parte superior de su pliegue.

—Sí —gimoteó en el beso—.Sí,  _por favor_ , sí.

El dedo acarició el agujero de Baekhyun y presionó sin vacilación.

—Tan caliente —murmuró ChanYeol. Su dedo metiéndose aún más, acariciando su interior, presionando más profundo—. Mierda, estás apretado.

Baekhyun apretó el dedo de Chanyeol y sonrió cuando el chico maldijo.

—Sí —gimió Baek, empujándose más contra el dedo de ChanYeol.

Para Chanyeol fue natural reaccionar al placer curvando su dedo y presionando justo en el lugar indicado.

—Mierda, justo ahí.

Chanyeol maldijo de nuevo y empujó otro dedo junto al primero.

— ¿Aquí? —Acarició el lugar con dos dedos y Baekhyun se quedó sin aliento, girando bajo Chanyeol.

— ¿Qué...?

El hombre sonrojado por todas partes y húmedo por el sudor. Su pelo desordenado le daba un aspecto salvaje. Tenía que ser el hombre más delicioso que Baekhyun había tenido en la cama

—Ven aquí —dijo Baekhyun y Chanyeol se movió sobre él para presionarlo contra la cama. —Y entra en mi.

—Jesús — Jadeó Chanyeol.

Esparció un poco de lubricante en su mano y cubrió su pene con la sustancia resbaladiza. Baekhyun se puso de rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza, ya sintiendo que iba a estallar. La cama crujía y Chanyeol se puso detrás de él, de rodillas empujando en el culo de Baekhyun con su pene. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Baekhyun y apretó su trasero, murmurando algo dulce y sucio en su oído. Baekhyun pensó que tendría que hablar con Chanyeol en esta parte, o convencerlo de que no se iba a romper, o algo por el estilo, pero Chanyeol parecía tener mente propia. Se encorvó sobre Baekhyun, sus duros, sudorosos abdominales contra la espalda de Baekhyun. Acopló su boca a un lado del cuello de Baekhyun y empujó su pene dentro de él sin vacilar. Con hombres heterosexuales, o bien tenían miedo de que se partiera en dos o muy seguros de sí mismos que si lo partían en dos. Este tipo estaba más en la última categoría, pero se movía lentamente, dejando que Baekhyun se ajustara a su tamaño.

El tamaño de Chanyeol era perfecto y Baekhyun dejó escapar el gemido más pecador cuando hundió su pene y se frotó justo contra la próstata de Baekhyun. La presión hizo que Baekhyun se retorciera y apretó la cara contra el colchón, su culo en el aire y sus dedos curvados en las mantas.

— ¿Listo? —Preguntó Chanyeol con los dientes apretados.

Baekhyun lo apretó en respuesta y consiguió una corta estocada a cambio.

Una vez que comenzaron a moverse no había manera de pararlo. Los tres primeros empujes fueron tan buenos que Baekhyun estaba sollozado, sosteniéndose de la cama y encontrándose con los movimientos de Chanyeol. Este hundía su pene a la perfección, empujándose contra el punto de Baekhyun y chupando justo en su garganta. La cama se sacudió mientras lo hacían, la cabecera golpeando la pared mientras seguían su ritmo.

—Mierda, Mierda, Mierda —soltó Chanyeol en el oído de BaekHyun—. Mieeeeeeeeeerda, estás malditamente apretado. ¿Quién mierda... eres?

Baekhyun gemía sin poder hacer nada y se empujaba a sí mismo de nuevo contra el pene de Chanyeol, apretándolo con toda su fuerza, incapaz de responder algo. Chanyeol se alzó y golpeó el culo de Baekhyun bruscamente. Se agarró de las caderas de Baekhyun y lo empujaba con cada profunda y dura embestida. Baekhyun se quejó en agonizante placer, sus acalambrados dedos sostenían las mantas. Chanyeol era joven y tenía la energía para hacer con Baekhyun todo lo necesario. Se empujó con fuerza, rápido y de forma continua, maltratando el punto sensible de Baekhyun y apretando perfectamente el resto de su cuerpo.

—No pares —gimió Baekhyun, gritando mientras Chanyeol lo movía hacia atrás en una dura estocada—. Cógeme, dios, cógeme.

Chanyeol, obviamente, se estimuló por las palabras de Baekhyun y sólo lo cogió con más fuerza. Las piernas y brazos de Baekhyun se sacudieron contra la fuerza de las embestidas de Chanyeol y pronto estaba cogiéndolo contra el colchón. Su pene estaba atrapado entre su cuerpo y las mantas y se movía, gimiendo hasta más no poder por la fricción. Chanyeol estaba sobre de él empujándose directamente contra el tembloroso trasero como un animal, llegando hacia el cielo cada vez más duro. Los gemidos y gruñidos de Chanyeol se hicieron más fuertes, con las manos apretando las caderas de Baekhyun.

—Oh, mierda—escupió Chanyeol—. Vas a hacer que me venga de tanto apretarme.

Baekhyun gimió y se estremeció, incapaz de moverse bajo el poder de los ejes dominantes de Chanyeol. No podía hacer nada, estaba fuera de su mente por la lujuria, tomando todo lo que el chico le daba. Y Chanyeol le daba, le daba y le daba. Él sabía cómo hacer que dure, cómo tirar las caderas de Baekhyun cuando la fricción estaba haciendo demasiado buena en las mantas, cómo embestir en el lugar justo de BaekHyun para conseguir llevarlo al borde de nuevo. Chanyeol casi rugió cuando el culo de Baekhyun se contrajo en torno a él en un espasmo de placer y antes de que Baekhyun pudiera protestar, se encontró sin el miembro dentro de él y de espalda a la cama. Chanyeol se cernió sobre él, sudor goteando por su cara y pecho. Parecía como si hubiera terminado de correr una maratón y su cuerpo apretado envió choques de excitación intensa directamente al miembro de Baekhyun. Nunca había visto a alguien lucir tan putamente atractivo y salvaje antes.

Separó las piernas de Baekhyun y las tiró por encima de sus hombros. Baekhyun encontró su culo en los muslos de Chanyeol y su lengua en la boca de este. Luego la polla de Chanyeol estaba en él de nuevo, tan correcto, tan duro, tan bueno.  _Perfecto_.

Baekhyun gritó cuando se vino, literalmente gritó, y mordió el labio de Chanyeol hasta que este se apartó del dolor. Baekhyun cayó contra el colchón, cubierto en su propio semen, y jadeó, temblando, siendo sacudido como una hoja mientras Chanyeol lo embestía. Su cuerpo se apretó por última vez y Chanyeol gritó, encorvándose hacia adelante y viniéndose. Sostuvo el cuerpo de Baekhyun debajo de él y dejó salir su orgasmo besando su cuello y acariciando toda la piel que podía alcanzar. No podía moverse, ni siquiera cuando Chanyeol se salió. Se sentía sin huesos, completamente cansado, y sabía que si no tenía cuidado podría colapsar allí mismo.

Además, tal vez Chanyeol había conseguido lo que quería de él. Baekhyun lo había hecho ciertamente. Quizás esto era todo. Chanyeol se dejó caer al lado Baekhyun, presionando sus labios en el hombro de Baekhyun.

—Mierda, eso fue increíble. —Se estiró, todos esos músculos tensándose hermosamente.

Baekhyun se quejó. Maldita sea, este hombre era demasiado caliente para él. Demasiado caliente y demasiado  _hetero_.

—Lo fue —dijo Baekhyun mirando su cuerpo cubierto en semen y sudor.

—No pensé que un hombre podría ser tan caliente — dijo ChanYeol mirándolo.

Baekhyun sonrió somnoliento.

—Ingenuo — murmuró, todavía con alcohol en su sistema, y finalmente se durmió en los brazos del desconocido.

 

*

 

Sin embargo, cuando despertó, la cama estaba fría.

 

*

 

[Para: Chanyeol, 14:04]

Dónde mierda estuviste todo el día, ayer.

 

 

[De: Chanyeol, 14:07]

Tuve un poco de diversión anoche, no te pongas celoso.

 

 

[Para: Chanyeol, 14:10]

La mía está en blanco, ¿cómo estuvo la chica?

 

 

[De: Chanyeol, 14:20]

Increíble. Definitivamente deberíamos vernos de nuevo. 

 

 

 

 

~~~

 


	9. The taste of regrets

**El sabor de los arrepentimientos**

 

En realidad, Baekhyun  _sí_  recordaba.

_Cosas._

Había despertado en casa de Kris esa mañana para encontrar que estaba en un cuarto que no conocía, recogió sus cosas rápidamente –dispersas por todas partes en el piso—, se metió a la ducha y se frotó bruscamente. ¿Qué mierda había hecho? ¿Cuán estúpido podía ser? Le saltó al primer tipo hetero que lo miró y luego este lo había cogido de igual manera.

Baekhyun se apoyó en la fría puerta de cristal de la ducha y se maldijo. Su cuerpo todavía zumbaba de placer, incluso después de varias horas, pequeñas réplicas hacían que sus piernas temblaran y su culo se apretara.

No recuerda la última vez que había sido follado tan honestamente.

Porque de verdad, hacía sido la follada más honesta de su vida.

El desconocido no había pretendido ser gay o bi o incluso curioso, él sólo quería cogerlo y eso fue todo. Baekhyun quería golpearse. Cerró la ducha y se secó rápidamente, horrorizado cuando vió su sonrojada y relajada expresión en el espejo. Estaba aún más horrorizado al ver una pequeña mancha de color púrpura en su cuello.

Un chupón

Genial.

Se puso su ropa, salió del baño lo más silenciosamente posible y regresó a su casa por sí mismo, escapando de la gigante mansión sin ser notado. Este tipo le había cogido tan duro que esperaba que se haya desmayado por el esfuerzo o algo así. Parecía el tipo de joderse a sí mismo inconsciente.

 

×•×

 

Luhan suspiró.

—No debería permitírsete ir a lugares públicos. No puedo llevarte a ninguna parte.

Baekhyun gimió cuando el paquete de hielo hizo contacto con la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Cuando volvió a casa, Luhan parecía estar esperándolo, cuando señaló la taza de café empujándola hacia él, (que medio echado en la mesa), simplemente preguntó, « _¿Qué mierda te pasa, Byun Baekhyun?_ »

—Dios,  _tú_  me obligaste a ir contigo —murmuró Baekhyun, mordiendo su labio para contener otro chillido—. Sabes cómo me pongo cuando me emborracho... ¡MALDITO HIJ...! ¡Duele, imbécil! Esto es toda tu maldita culpa. ¡De nuevo!

Luhan ignoró sus gritos y siguió masajeando el área.

—Bueno, me gustaría saber a dónde fue tu cabeza. Tienes bulto bastante duro, ¿sabes? Luce como un huevo —dijo el rubio palpando la herida con el paquete—. ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de las últimas diez horas?

—Nah —respondió Baekhyun, frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo recuerdo a este chico torre, Kris, supongo, dándome una copa de color verde —gruñó—. Oh, sí, y mi trasero duele como el infierno también.

Luhan levantó una ceja antes de pasar una mano por su pelo platinado.

—Realmente debes recordar con  _quién_  cogiste, Baek. Estoy seguro de que te aplastó contra una pared lo suficiente para abrir tu cabeza.

—Creo que me folló abierto, en todo caso —dijo Baekhyun con amargura.

—Al menos tuviste un orgasmo —Baekhyun miró a Luhan a través de sus pestañas.

—Bueno. No sé si llamaría eso un orgasmo —dijo—. Más parecido a un terremoto o algo.

Silencio.

—Como sea —resopló abruptamente antes de que Luhan pudiera hacer otro comentario estúpido, tratando de no pensar en el calor en su abdomen—. Necesito una aspirina, mamá.

Luhan hizo una mueca, pero se detuvo antes de salir del cuarto y enfrentó a Baekhyun, sonriendo.

—¿Y qué pensaría Chanyeol de todo esto?

Baekhyun olfateó en voz alta, pero nunca dejó de mirarlo.

 

×•×

 

Sin embargo, ¿Qué pensaría Chanyeol de todo esto? ¿Estaría molesto o incluso  _celoso_? ¿Y qué si realmente no le importaba ni una mierda? Sí, algo como eso, probablemente–

Espera. Ellos no eran  _novios_. Chanyeol no tenía que preocuparse por sus actividades sexuales, ¿o sí?

« _Puedo follar a quien quiera, cuando quiera, donde quiera, maldición_ » pensó mientras se ponía el prendedor de  _McDonalds_  frente al espejo de los baños del personal. Aún tenía un vendaje gigante en su cabeza, y lo tocó ligeramente, sintiendo un dolor punzante bajo sus dedos instantáneamente y arrugó su nariz. « _Chanyeol no necesita saber que tuve a un extraño entre mis piernas que me folló tan bien que ni siquiera podía caminar derecho al día siguiente, no sólo por mi trasero sino que mi maldita cabeza también_ »

— ¡YAH, ¡BYUN! ¡SACÁ TUS DEDOS Y VEN AQUÍ! —Alguien gritó desde fuera de los baños.

Kim Minseok, Baekhyun asumió, y observó calladamente su reflejo. A su espalda su jefe comenzó a golpear la puerta como el tirano histérico que era.

— ¡BYUN! ¿NECESITAS UN PAMPON PARA TU SINDROME PRE-MESTRUAL MASCULINO O QUÉ?

Baekhyun rodó sus ojos y suspiró, rápidamente salió del baño mirando a su jefe (que estaba golpeando su pie frenéticamente contra las baldosas) e hizo una reverencia como excusa, chocando contra Tao al mismo tiempo (quien dejó caer su teléfono al piso)

— ¿Pero qué m...?

—¡Huang! —Kim rugió fuerte sobre sus 1.73 centímetros—. ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo tu teléfono aquí?!

Los ojos de Tao se abrieron.

—Ah, pero Baekhyun hace esto todo el ti..

—Cállate, Huang, no me importa —gritó el cortito, y Tao sabía mejor que no debía contradecirlo porque, a pesar de su supuesta débil complexión, Minseok en realidad era tan fuerte como una roca. Baekhyun sonrió y rápidamente se escapó cuando vio que la atención de su jefe ya no estaba en él. Le gusta ver a sus amigos pasar por un montón de mierda. Era  _divertido_.

Fue entonces cuando encontró a Luhan, apoyado contra el distribuidor de las bebidas, siempre chupando su paleta. También notó que los ojos del mayor estaban mirando algo en la parte trasera del restaurante, pero no pudo averiguar qué era exactamente. Este último finalmente vio a Baekhyun mirándolo y sonrió con malicia.

—Te ves como un loco que se escapó del asilo con esta cosa en tu cabeza.

— _Tú_ pusiste esta cosa en mí —espetó.

—Al menos no soy el que tuvo sexo sadomasoquista con un extraño y no puede recordarlo —dijo cantarinamente el rubio.

—Cállate y anda a follar un caballo.

Baekhyun se detuvo cuando sintió su muslo vibrar, e inmediatamente sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo bajo la mirada despreciativa de Luhan

—¿Qué?

—Nada. ¿Quién es?

Baekhyun miró la pantalla y suspiró.

[Llamada entrante: Chanyeol]

—Supongo que es  _SM Entertainment_ —dijo el rubio, y negó con la cabeza

El moreno abrió la boca para responder, pero nada salió.

—Dile a Minseok que tengo diarrea —dijo finalmente, y volvió al baño con un fuerte suspiro.

 

×•×

 

Baekhyun se derrumbó en un cuarto de baño, se frotó las sienes, y dejó caer pelo en su cara.

—Hola, Habla Byun Baekhyun.

— _Hola, Habla Byun Baekhyun_ —respondió automáticamente la voz profunda de Chanyeol, imitando la suya. La nariz de Baekhyun se arrugó—.  _¿Qué mierda, de todos modos? Ahórrame los parámetros convencionales._

Baekhyun suspiró.

— ¿Por qué llamas?

— _Sólo quería escuchar tu voz_ —dijo Chanyeol antes de aclarar su garganta. Baekhyun se sintió enrojecer— _No, en realidad, quería escuchar sobre esta fiesta a la que fuiste ayer._

Baekhyun frunció el ceño, volviendo a trazar las baldosas con sus dedos.

—Era la típica fiesta gigante donde todos están borrachos, ¿qué pensabas?

— _No lo sé. ¿Aún no recuerdas nada?_

El tono de Chanyeol era diferente y Baekhyun se sintió incómodo, como si Chanyeol pudiera ver a través del teléfono, y quería esconderse.

—Nada —mintió.

— _¿Estás seguro, Baekhyun?_

—No puedes darle un descanso a un chico, ¿verdad?

Chanyeol rió y este trató de ignorar el ardor en el estómago. « _Sí, vamos a centrarnos en el dolor de cabeza, hombre_ », se dijo, y apretó la herida para sentirla pulsar bajo su tacto, y accidentalmente dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

— _¿Baekhyun? ¡¿Baekhyun?!_

El moreno mordió su labio inferior.

—Sí —dijo, sonando patético.

—  _¿Te lastimaste?_

— S-sí —murmuró.

—¿ _Qué hiciste?_ —Chanyeol sonaba preocupado—. _¿Alguien te lastimó? Pensé que sabías hap-_

—Estoy bien, idiota. No es nada.

Chanyeol suspiró a través del teléfono.

— _¿Qué. Estuviste. Haciendo?_

Baekhyun casi arrojó el aparato a la pared.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber? Ni siquiera estabas ahí, no tiene sentido discutirlo.

— _Yo sólo_  —le corto Chanyeol—. _Sólo quiero saber. ¿Pasó algo?_ —su voz estaba incluso más cálida ahora, incluso suave. Baekhyun quería golpearse porque le hacía sentirse sólo un poco mejor.

—Tal vez.

« _Veo lo que hiciste ahí_ » _,_ quiso decir.

— _Dime._

—¿Por qué te importa?

Chanyeol rió.

— _Me preocupo por ti, ¿está bien? Eres mi amigo._

—No hay hombre heterosexual que quiera ser mi amigo —murmuró Baekhyun. Sostuvo el teléfono pegado a la oreja y se acurrucó a un lado—. Maldita sea, sólo...

— _Dime._

Baekhyun respiró profundamente y luego soltó el aire con los labios temblorosos.

—Tuve, tuve sexo con un tipo. Quiero decir... no suelo hacer eso, pero estaba bastante borracho. Y luego, me golpee la cabeza. No sé cómo. No lo recuerdo, tampoco. Sólo puedo recordar cuan duro me corrí.

Notando lo que estaba diciendo, Baekhyun inmediatamente puso una mano en su boca. Dijo mucho.

— _Oh_  —simplemente dijo Chanyeol después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo entre ellos—.Ya veo.

—Es un paso menos para mí —dijo luego Baek, casi desesperado—. Esto es  _tan no_ yo —« _Y aun así me gustó_ » añadió en su mente.

— _Así que te arrepientes_  —afirmó Chanyeol de manera casual.

Cogido por sorpresa, Baekhyun no respondió de inmediato. No sonaba como una pregunta en absoluto —. Yo... Bueno, creo que no debería haber hecho eso. Fue un error —Pausa—. Sólo debería tener relaciones sexuales con gente que me gusta, o por lo menos  _conozco_ , ¿verdad?

Chanyeol no respondió. Baekhyun tomó eso como un incentive para continuar.

—Pero por otra parte, solo fue sexo, así que supongo que sólo debería... olvidar todo sobre eso.

— _¿Y cómo estuvo?_ —interrumpió Chanyeol abruptamente.

—¿Cómo estuvo qué? —preguntó Baekhyun.

— _El sexo. ¿Cómo estuvo?_  —su voz un poco más fuerte.

—No voy a responder a eso —dijo Baekhyun. Su cara volviéndose más caliente de repente y sus latidos se aceleran.

— _¿Fue el peor sexo de tu vida?_ —le escuchó decir—.  _No, Porque..._

—Okay, no podemos hablar esto mientras estoy sentado junto a una taza de inodoro—dijo Baekhyun—. Así que o te callas o corto la llamada.

— _Por favor, no_  —pidió con voz débil

—Eres realmente molesto.

— _¿Respóndeme? ¿Por favor?_

—No.

_—Vamooooooos. Dime._

—No.

— _Dime._

—No.

— _Dilo._

—No.

— _DILODILODILODILODILODILODILODILODILO–_

—¡ESTÁ BIEN! Está. Bien. Te diré. Maldición. Puedes ser realmente insoportable —tomó una respiración profunda—. Vas a terminar matándome.

Prácticamente podía  _oír_  a Chanyeol esperar por su respuesta, todo oídos.

« _Vamos, imbécil, suéltalo_ » escuchó la voz de Luhan cantar en su mente y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. De verdad, no necesitaba la intervención de Luhan ahora mismo.

—Creo —susurro eventualmente—. Creo que fue... una de las mejores experiencias sexuales que he tenido en toda mi vida, espera.. fue  _la_  mejor experiencia de mi vida —Esperando un jadeo dramático, Baekhyun sólo puedo escuchar silencio en la otra línea—. ¿Feliz? —añadió eventualmente, esperando una reacción. Chanyeol se mantuvo en silencio, pero Baekhyun podía escuchar su respiración a través de teléfono—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás siquiera escuchando lo que estoy diciendo? —gruñó, con el ceño fruncido.

Escuchó que Chanyeol tomó una respiración profunda y sintió su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho.

— _Escucha, Baekhyun, hay algo que necesito..._

— ¡Byun maldito Baekhyun! —escuchó a  _alguien_ gritar a todo pulmón—. ¡Juro que si no sales de una maldita vez que aquí realmente voy a meter una escoba por tu trasero diarreico y– !

—Oye, Chanyeol, tengo que irme. Llámame más tarde ¿está bien? —suspiró Baekhyun. ¿Sabía Kim Minseok cómo expresarse pacíficamente? Lo dudaba.

Chanyeol murmuró algo ininteligible en respuesta, pero cortó de todos modos.

 

×•×

 

Veinte minutos después estaba lidiando con un cliente muy enojado

—Señor, por favor no levante la voz —dijo monótonamente.

— ¡Este sándwich tiene un pelo en el! ¡¿Qué va a hacer al respecto!? —le discutió el cliente, furiosamente, moviendo dicho pelo justo en frente de Baekhyun.

Por supuesto, sospechosamente, era del mismo color que el cabello del cliente, y Baekhyun tomó una mirada hacia atrás a la oficina de su supuesto jefe, donde  _el_  Kim Minseok se sentaba. « _Por supuesto, el maldito no me va a ayudar_ », pensó, y dejó salir un poco de aire de sus pulmones.

— ¿Y bien? —gritó el cliente golpeando el sándwich contra el mostrador, su contenido saliéndose.

Otra mirada caprichosa hacia la oficina del gerente, sin ayuda en el horizonte, en qué estaba pensando de todos modos, Baekhyun se aclaró la garganta.

—Señor, me disculpo en nombre del restaurante, y me gustaría ofrecerle una tarjeta de comida gratis en nuestro local... —dijo buscando en el bolsillo del horriblemente delantal verde, y sacando la tarjeta.

— ¡¿Una comida gratis?! —se burló el cliente—. ¿Crees que quiero una comida gratis de este basurero, para tener comida que tu sirves llena de pelo? ¡Quiero a tu gerente!

Baekhyun suspiró y miró su teléfono. Sólo tres horas más.

 

×•×

 

[Para: Chanyeol, 02:00]

Tsk, no puedo creer que me hiciste decir eso.

 

[De: Chanyeol, 02:07]

Bueno, puedo hacer que hagas muchas cosas.

 

[Para: Chanyeol, 02:10]

Aun no entiendo por qué querías saberlo tan desesperadamente.

De repente el sexo gay te calienta o qué?

 

[De: Chanyeol, 02:12]

Nunca dije que fuera desagradable, ¿o sí?

 

Baekhyun frunció el ceño hacia su teléfono en la oscuridad de su cuarto, los abdominales de Chanyeol amenazando sus ojos cada vez que miraba el icono de su contacto.

 

[Para: Chanyeol, 02:13]

Y aun así había una chica linda tirada en tu cama anoche, si entendí correctamente.

 

No podía evitar sentirse mareado ante los obvios celos. Era estúpido, ¿verdad? Estúpido, débil, y celoso.

Chanyeol tenía ese tipo de poder en él, y le asustaba.

 

[De: Chanyeol, 02:15]

Lol ok, déjame decirte algo divertido.

[De: Chanyeol, 02:16]

Probablemente fue la mejor cogida de mi vida, también.

 

Baekhyun sintió ganas de llorar, pero Chanyeol no necesitaba saberlo.

No, de verdad no necesitaba saber que a Baekhyun le hubiera gustado ser su mejor cogida. Y a la inversa.

 

 

~~~

 


	10. I like blonds better

Luhan no era del tipo promedio.

Las personas tendían a pensar que era el típico chico material de novio con bonita cara y cabello, comportamiento dócil y modales apropiados; una especie de adulto joven realizado con buena situación y una bonita novia que sabe cómo cocinar y planchar la ropa.

Como siempre, la opinión del público parecía estar más que errónea.

Bueno, Luhan era más como un pequeño pedazo de mierda, de alguna manera comparable a un náufrago. Que en realidad cree que es un tipo de ángel o supremacía divina.

Era malo, egoísta, egocéntrico, lunático y básicamente desagradable en todo el sentido de la palabra, que no creía en nada, ni en nadie, excepto tal vez en sus preciosos cigarrillos que llevaba a todas partes con él desde que tenía dieciséis. Ni siquiera trataba de ser guapo, sólo estaba allí con sus grandes ropas de pordiosero y expresiones descaradas, siempre luciendo como si viniese de un asqueroso túnel sin fondo nada fabuloso que no tenía nada más que drogas y fracaso.

Luego, Luhan conoció a Byun Baekhyun, y su lado gay se mostró en plena luz del día.

Tal vez Luhan siempre había sido homosexual. Tal vez no lo sabía antes. Pero en todos los casos, realmente le gustaba fingir que era pura mierda a la cara de Byun Baekhyun y que el imbécil podría ir a joderse con su control de  _Wii_ personalizado.

Realmente le gustaba fingir que no estaba espiando a Kris Wu cada vez que éste llegaba por su habitual  _Cuarto de Libra de lujo_. Siempre trató de no mirar un poco demasiado el trasero de Kris cuando se daba la vuelta de la encimera después de dar su sonrisa automática de millones de dólares. Desde que Kris apareció en su vida, Luhan siempre trató de controlar su cara cada vez que estaba a su alrededor y de buena gana ser realmente guapo. Era tan nuevo. Tan  _no_  Luhan.

Kris le importaba un poco demasiado. Luhan comenzó a tomar un poco más de tiempo en el baño, volviendo a comprobar su cara cien veces asegurándose de no tener ninguna marca (y, por supuesto, no las tenía, la cara de Luhan era siempre tan perfecta como el día anterior), comprando cigarrillos mentolados, y su yo interior le estaba culpando bastante.  _¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? No, en serio, ¿Qué es esa mierda, Luhan? ¿Desde cuándo las personas merecen tu devoción?_

Baekhyun no podía entender, supuso Luhan. El moreno era un buen tipo -aun así estúpido- que le gustaba ser atractivo para los ojos de todos y trabajaba muy, muy duro en ello. No podía comprender los motivos de Luhan.

Luhan quería ser atractivo sólo para los ojos de una persona.

Mierda, Kris ni siquiera era gay.

Tenía amigas, un montón de ellas, con tetas y vaginas y Luhan no era lo suficientemente loco como para someterse a la vaginoplastía y bombear su culo para tener implantes de tetas.

No era más que un pobre chico drogadicto enamorado, ¿Saben?

♣♣♣

  
Luhan cantaba, también. No tan bien como Baekhyun, según él, pero a veces le gustaba tararear canciones chinas cuando estaba ocupado llenando platos y de vez en cuando, un cliente le decía « _canta muy bien, señorita_ », Luhan sólo inclinaba la cabeza.

Ese día era como todos los demás, era el día libre de Baekhyun y Luhan estaba a cargo de la caja registradora con Huang Zitao y su loco novio jugando con el juguete de su Cajita feliz. Oh Sehun. Sí, él.

Luhan se sentía cansado. Necesitaba un cigarrillo. Necesitaba orinar.  _Realmente_  necesitaba que Kim Minseok cerrara la boca.

— Oh, Lu — emergió Tao cuando vio una figura alta entrar en el restaurante-. Kris viene de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué?! — Luhan sacudió la cabeza en apuro, y vio a Kris de pie en la línea como si fuera un puto modelo en la alfombra roja con esa típica cara de perra en él.

Lo que era más difícil para Luhan era probablemente el hecho que todos sus amigos se conocían, así que no podía coquetear con el chico, con Sehun y Tao mirándolos como hienas hambrientas. _Vida de mierda._

Finalmente, Kris llegó al mostrador, acomodó sus codos sobre este y sonrió sexy al chico frente a él. Su mirada, sin embargo, estaba observando a todas partes.

— Hola, Luhan — dijo — , tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo te va?

De repente Luhan realmente, realmente quería desmayarse.

— B-bien — murmuró, su gorro cayendo por su cara.

— Tiempo sin verte — le imitó Sehun con un tono nasal — . Viniste ayer por un  _McFlurry_ , amigo — dijo sin expresión — . En realidad, vienes aquí casi todos los días desde tu fiesta.

Kris miró de un lado a otro entre Luhan, Sehun y Tao, luego dejó caer la mirada de conquistador.

— Ok. Está bien. No es mi culpa. ¿Ya? — suspiró

Luhan levantó una ceja cuestionando.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que esto no es tu culpa?

Kris lo miró intensamente, lamiendo sus labios, aparentemente pensando en una manera de formular la frase. Luhan esperó, tratando de no estremecerse ante la visión y morir justo en su caja registradora.

Eventualmente Kris dejó salir un fuerte suspiro.

— Ven conmigo — dijo con una mirada profunda— . Tengo algo que decirte.

Luhan sintió que se ruborizaba y silenciosamente asintió con la cabeza, dejándose arrastrar al cuarto de baño con la suave mano de Kris rodeando su muñeca.

Kris rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y cuando se dio la vuelta se quedó en un silencio incómodo bajo la luz artificial, evitando constantemente los ojos del otro.

— ¿Así que? — preguntó Luhan finalmente después de aclararse la garganta.

Kris se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior y Luhan no pudo evitar pensar que Kris era de verdad un bastardo hermoso. Su cabello rubio caía suavemente sobre sus ojos profundos y oscuros, cubriendo su frente de una manera elegante y Luhan quería pasar los dedos a través de su rostro. Kris estaba tan dramáticamente fuera de su alcance.

— Bueno, vengo aquí por una razón — empezó lentamente. Luhan podía sentir su corazón latiendo significativamente más rápido en su caja torácica — . Bueno, más bien por alguien, en realidad.

Ok, estaba claro que iba a morir aquí y ahora.

— ¿Q-qué quiere decir por alguien? — tartamudeo, sus manos agarrándose entre sí nerviosamente.

Kris levantó los ojos, dejándolos en los orbes de Luhan.

— Yo... Un amigo mío me pidió que viniera a ver si... si  _alguien_ estaba aquí.

Luhan abrió la boca lentamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué alguien?

Kris resopló.

— Bueno. Está buscando a un camarero en específico, y es ridículamente tímido o algo, como para pasar por la puta puerta. Creo que está enamorado de él o alguna mierda así, de todos modos, he sido enviado para comprobar si el tipo estaba allí y decirle cómo luce y tal, pero, no está aquí hoy, ¿verdad?

Luhan sintió un gran peso asentarse en su estómago y ni siquiera respondió la pregunta.

— T-tú ¿quieres decir que no viniste porque... tu querías ver a alguien?

Kris dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

— En realidad no, ¿supongo? Quiero decir, me gusta mi Deluxe pero eso es todo más o menos.

— ¿Quién es esta persona? — interrumpió Luhan — . ¿Tu amigo?

— Ah —, Kris se detuvo — . ¿Es posible que lo hayas conocido en la fiesta? Es un buen amigo mío, pero como no estudiamos en la misma escuela, no nos vemos tan a menudo, por eso ustedes no lo conocen.

— Oh — dijo Luhan— . Un amigo tuyo, ya veo — Sentía ganas de llorar y fundirse en el suelo como un gran pedazo de basura en ese momento, pero no podía demostrarlo — . ¿Y quién es ese tipo que está buscando?

Kris estaba de vuelta con su sonrisa maliciosa.

— Un tal Byun Baekhyun — se rió — . ¿No es gracioso?

La respiración de Luhan picaba dolorosamente mientras sus ojos se abrían imposiblemente grandes.

Y entonces, todo quedó claro. Byun. Kris. La fiesta. La resaca de Baekhyun. El chico en el teléfono. Chanyeol.

— Lo siento, necesito un cigarro.

♣♣♣

  
— Sehun, hay un chico parado incómodamente fuera del local.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

— Ahí, junto al pilar, Oh mi dios, ¿Viste sus orejas? ¡Son malditamente gran-!

— ¡Santa mierda, Huang!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Ese es Park Chanyeol!

— ¿Park quién?

— ¡El Park-con-el-que-dormí-la-primera-y-ultima-vez-que-fumé-marihuana! No es muy discreto.

— Ni siquiera luce gay.

— Lo sé, ¿verdad?

— Como sea, eres mío.

— ¿Pero qué carajo está haciendo aquí? ¡Oh sí, ya recuerdo- Byun!

— ¿Qué pasa con ese imbécil?

— Él es el chico del que Byun sigue hablando, ya sabes, llamadas y esas mierdas.

— Oh mi Dios, ¿Es él? Espero que valga las monstruosas facturas de las que me habló Luhan.

— Wow, Tao, estoy impactado. Ese tipo es muy caliente. Voy a ir a saludarlo y accidentalmente caer en su pene de nuevo.

— Mejor que no,  _hijo de_   _putasincerebro_ -

♣♣♣

Ok, pensó Luhan. Park Chanyeol está acosando a Baekhyun. Dicho Baekhyun es completamente inconsciente de su mierda. Es probablemente el tipo con el que ha estado hablando todos los días durante varios meses. Es probablemente el tipo que lo cogió y luego lo dejó despertar solo. Es probablemente el tipo que nunca ha conocido, pero es con el que sigue soñando y balbuceando. Es probable el amigo de Kris. Repito: ¡El amigo de Kris! Pero nadie lo conoce, o me perdí un episodio, que no es imposible.

— Ejem, ¿disculpa?

Luhan levantó la vista de la ceniza de su cigarrillo en el suelo y vio una cara pequeña y pálida frente a él con timidez. Una chica. Con una sonrisa linda. No tan linda como la de Kris, pensó con amargura.

— ¿Qué quieres? — murmuró, sintiéndose cansado con sus propios sentimientos. Era demasiado a la vez. No necesitaba que una chica lo cabreara aún más con un patético intento de coqueteo o algo.

La chica parecía terriblemente incómoda, torciendo el dobladillo de su polera con sus manos como si fuera algún tipo de calmante para el estrés.

— Yo-Yo — tartamudeó con una voz aguda que inmediatamente no le gustó a Luhan — . Me estaba preguntando si... si pudieras darme tu número porque-porque creo que eres muy guapo y...

Por favor, continúa, pensó Luhan mientras ella parecía estar luchando internamente con ella misma.

— Y realmente me gustaría que pasáramos el rato — dijo finalmente con los ojos llorosos por la emoción.

Luhan sonrió angelical y palmeó su cabeza lentamente

— Eres tan tierna— dijo con una voz jabonosa. Continuó acariciando la parte superior de su cabeza con el pulgar, escaneando sus ojos con ternura fingida.

_Bueno._

Rió. Luego lanzó su cigarro a su cara.

— Pero, en realidad, me gustan más las rubias.

~~~~

 

 


	11. Gymnophobia

Baekhyun volvió al trabajo el martes e hizo un trabajo excepcional en ignorar todos los textos, correos electrónicos y llamadas telefónicas de Chanyeol. Quería enseñarle una lección. ¿Qué lección era? Baekhyun no estaba seguro, pero no le gustaba la forma en la que su último texto le había hecho sentir.

_«_ _Probablemente fue la mejor cogida de mi vida, también»_

En especial no le gustaba la forma en la que no era capaz de hacer frente a Chanyeol y decirle lo que sentía, porque ni siquiera él mismo sabía como hacerlo.

Chanyeol, sin embargo, parecía entender por qué Baekhyun lo estaba ignorando también, o por lo menos eso fue lo que entendió de su último texto. Ven, Baekhyun se permitió leer los correos electrónicos y textos y escuchar los mensajes de voz, simplemente no respondió a ninguna de ellas.

El último mensaje decía: « _Está bien, lo entiendo. No más detalles sobre mi vida sexual. Relájate. Anormal_

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gymnophobia: miedo a estar desnudo 


	12. Avowal

**Declaración**

A la mañana siguiente Baekhyun despertó temprano con el amanecer, se levantó para ir al baño, y luego inmediatamente se metió en la cama con un gemido. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía la garganta adolorida, mierda, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Todo estaba dolorido, sentía como si incluso su cabello doliera.

—No puedo estar enfermo —se quejó, acurrucándose bajo las mantas. Sorbió un poco y luego estornudó tan fuerte que sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y se echó una mano sobre la frente. Estaba ardiendo.

Baekhyun podía haber sido un niño mimado, pero en realidad odiaba ser adorado. Era un monstruo del control y no le gustaba tener que depender de nadie para nada. Era mimado porque sus padres tenían dinero y le podían proporcionar cosas que muchos otros padres no. Cuando estaba en la secundaria obtuvo un nuevo Mercedes por su cumpleaños y se iba a viajes exóticos de vacaciones, pero a pesar de esto, trató de no aprovecharse de su situación.

Había aplicado legítimamente a la escuela de música de su padre y fue contratado como pasante. Podría haber conseguido un mejor trabajo en la escuela de inmediato, incluso sin mucha experiencia con formación vocal, pero se había negado. Su padre y él hicieron un acuerdo de que sólo si obtenía su título en música podía ser promovido. Un año después de que Baekhyun abandonara la universidad, había insistido en que fuera promovido de todos modos. Baekhyun era popular entre los estudiantes y producía resultados sorprendentes con los que trabajado, debido a su talento natural con el piano y voz, y su entusiasmo por lo que estaba haciendo. Baekhyun amaba la música y le encantaba perderse en su trabajo.

Sin embargo, recientemente, decidió que su vida necesitaba tomar un nuevo giro, dejó la escuela y trató de audicionar para  _SM_. Pero  _SM_  parecía ser impermeable a sus intentos.

Y  _McDonalds_  lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Baekhyun rodó en la cama, incapaz de sentirse cómodo bajo las mantas. No quería que Luhan se enterara de que se sentía enfermo. Trataría de mimar cada pulgada de su vida, y Baekhyun no estaba de humor para tratar con él jugando a la enfermera. Sólo tenía que quedarse en su habitación durante la mayor parte del día, esconderse y ser miserable solo. Cualquier cosa para evitarluo.

Gimió en su almohada y cerró los ojos. Estornudó, haciendo un lío.

Este sería un largo día.

Se sentía enfermo.

*

  
Baekhyun despertó al mediodía, sintiéndose aún más febril que antes. Sabía que tenía que arrastrarse fuera de la cama y hacer una aparición en el departamento, de lo contrario Luhan se metería en sus asuntos. Aparecería en la cocina, conseguiría un poco de jugo y fruta, y atacaría el botiquín por cualquier cosa que pueda calmar el dolor de cabeza y garganta que tenía.

Tal vez, incluso podría tomar una buena ducha caliente. Se quejó de sólo pensar en ello, sentándose y agarrándose la cabeza. Notó que su celular estaba parpadeando en silencio junto a él y lo abrió, entrecerrando los ojos para leer que tenía tres nuevos mensajes de texto.

—Leer duele —murmuró, abriendo su bandeja de entrada. Había un mensaje de Tao y dos de Chanyeol. Su estómago se movió emocionado de manera extraña al ver el nombre de Chanyeol. Incluso con el peor dolor de cabeza conocido por el hombre, su cuerpo reaccionaba a los pensamientos de Chanyeol.

Recordó su pequeña video llamada con Chanyeol la noche anterior y su cara se calentó incluso más. Se sintió deliciosamente travieso sobre de todo el asunto, y no tan avergonzado como pensaba que estaría. En realidad, no era ningún daño lo que habían hecho, sólo había sido una forma mutua de dos buenos amigos para liberar algo de estrés. Claro, Baekhyun sabía que la mayoría de sus amigos no se masturban juntos, pero él y Chanyeol no eran como la mayoría. Habían comenzado su amistad con Baekhyun masturbándose tarde por la noche pensando en él.

—Bastante normal, por supuesto —murmuró Baekhyun entre dientes, y atontado abrió el primer texto de Chanyeol, ignorando el de Tao por completo.

[ **De** : Chanyeol, 03:07]

↪Espero que no te hayas vuelto loco por lo de anoche.

Baekhyun hizo una mueca y abrió el otro.

[ **De** : Chanyeol, 03:08]

↪Porque quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

Si Baekhyun no se sintiera ya como la muerte recalentada, habría estado excitado sin vergüenza ante la idea de volver a hacerlo. En cambio, su cuerpo tembló y estornudó por toda la pantalla del teléfono. Necesitaba la medicina y lo necesitaba inmediatamente.

Arrojó su celular a la cama y se tambaleó al cuarto de baño. Hizo todo lo posible para parecer alerta y bien, pero en el momento en que su adorable compañero lo vio, estaba sobre él. Le tomó cinco minutos completos llevar a Baekhyun al sofá, envuelto en dos mantas, una compresa fría en la cabeza, y rodeado por medicina, jugo, y un humidificador.

—Estoy bien —dijo Baekhyun con un termómetro—. De verdad.

El termómetro sonó y Luhan lo sacó de su boca.

—Cuarenta —dijo—. Baekhyun, estás pálido como un fantasma.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo? —gimió Baekhyun, cerrando los ojos y golpeando las manos inquisitivas de Luhan, que estaban cubiertas de descongestionante para el pecho—. Amigo, no —dijo. —Mantén esa cosa lejos de mí.

—Rompe la flema en el pecho —aludió con firmeza, tirando hacia abajo de la camiseta de Baekhyun y aplicando la crema suavizante en su piel. En realidad, se sentía increíble, pero Baekhyun se quejó para que lo dejara solo, de todos modos—. Ahora a dormir—le instruyó.

*

Horas después Baekhyun despertó con la voz de Luhan. Comenzó suave y calmada, lo estaba llamando de dormir dulcemente. Pero después, cuando no había despertado lo suficiente, su voz se volvió cortante y áspera, sus manos sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

—¿Qué? —Soltó con voz ronca, abriendo los ojos. El cuarto estaba oscuro, casi las cinco. Miró hacia el rubio, tratando de darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando. Le lanzó algo y le dijo que lo tomara, pero lo buscó y lo dejó caer al suelo.

—¿Luhan?

—Baek —le dijo agachándose para recoger el objeto—. Es el teléfono —Baekhyun lo miró sin comprender—. Para ti, imbécil —agregó—. El teléfono es para ti. Tu pequeño novio ha estado llamando todo el día y estaba solo en tu habitación sacando un poco de ropa para lavar, que está completamente grotesca, por cierto, y me recogí...

—¡Luhan! —soltó Baek entre dientes, despertando incluso más. Tomó el teléfono y se cubrió el parlante con la mano—. Él no es mi maldito novio.

Luhan simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Bien, el chico que te llamó diez veces seguidas y luego interrogó a tu mejor amigo acerca de dónde estabas y si estabas bien, y si tal vez parecías enfadado con él está al teléfono —dijo—. Les daré algo de privacidad, estaré en mi habitación babeando por la magnífica Keira Knightley.

—Mi trasero. Todos sabemos por quien...

Luhan cerró la puerta tras él.

Baekhyun se quedó mirando la puerta con una sonrisa, y sólo entonces quitó la mano del parlante y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

—¿Hola? —dijo vacilante, con la voz quebrada.

— _Suenas como la mierda_ —La voz de Chanyeol era suave y... ¿preocupada? ¿Eso era preocupación en su voz? —.  _Realmente estás enfermo, ¿verdad?_

—¿Qué te dijo Luhan? —preguntó Baekhyun con cautela. Se llevó una mano a la frente, la fiebre había disminuido, pero ya se estaba calentando de nuevo al hablar con Chanyeol, de sólo escuchar su voz.

— _Cree que tienes la gripe porcina_ —dijo acompañado de una risa—.  _Así que, que bueno que no estabas sólo ignorando mis llamadas._

—Estoy feliz de que encuentres algo de alivio en mi enfermedad —soltó Baekhyun, pero no había real acides en su voz.

Chanyeol rió y Baekhyun soltó una sonrisa pequeña.

—¿Por qué te ignoraría, de todos modos?

— _¿Por vergüenza?_  —trató Chanyeol—. _No lo sé, después de que nosotros..._

—Mi cabeza duele mucho para hablar de esto —aludió Baek—. ¿Podemos saltarnos la recapitulación de lo que pudimos o no hacer anoche? —se sentó un poco y estornudó fuertemente—. Soy un desastre.

— _Suenas congestionad_ o —dijo Chanyeol—.  _Escucha, no hablaré del... incidente de anoche, pero, um, estás bien con eso, ¿verdad?_

Baekhyun gruñó.

—Tal vez.

— _Porque nuestra amistad significa mucho para mí_ —dijo Chanyeol—.  _Sé que suena estúpido, porque sólo te conozco como por menos de seis meses, pero... no sé, Baekhyun. De verdad eres importante._

Baekhyun se encontró sonriendo estúpidamente con las palabras de Chanyeol, hundiéndose en la almohada y las mantas.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Tú, uh, también lo eres. Supongo.

Chanyeol resopló.

— _Bueno, debería dejarte descansar_ —dijo—,  _a menos que..._

—A menos que, ¿qué?

— _Pudiera quedarme en el teléfono, ¿hacerte compañía?_

Baekhyun gruñó bajo en su garganta.

—Mi garganta duele, no debería estar hablando —siseó.

— _Yo hablaré, tu escucha_ —sugirió Chanyeol.

—¿De qué vas a hablar? —preguntó Baekhyun cansado—. ¿Deportes o algo así?

— _Bueno, podría contarte sobre mis clases..._

—Chanyeol, no tenemos ningún interés en común —dijo Baekhyun sorbiendo por la nariz—. ¿Por qué somos amigos en primer lugar?

— _Tienes fiebre_ —dijo Chanyeol—.  _Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices. Luhan dijo que tu temperatura estaba sobre los treinta-_

—¿Cuánto tiempo hablaste con Luhan? —preguntó Baekhyun, su cabeza doliendo—. ¿Sabes qué? No respondas a eso. Escucha Chanyeol, por muy agradable que sea que te preocupes por mí, no hago esta cosa de estar enfermo muy bien. Me gusta sufrir solo, en paz.

Chanyeol gruñó a través de la línea.

— _No tienes que hacer todo sólo, sabes_  —dijo—.  _Puedes dejar que personas hagan cosas por ti._

—Sólo dejo que personas me hagan cosas a mí —soltó Baekhyun con un suspiro—. Oh dios, esta conversación me está poniendo depresivo.

— _Al menos déjame... ¿Has comido? ¿Puedo pedirte sopa o algo? Conozco un lugar muy bueno que hace entregas en Gangnam_ _y_ _..._

—¡Chanyeol! —dijo Baekhyun, resoplando—. Detente. Deja de ser tan agradable, de repente. Estoy bien, maldita sea.

— _¿Puedo llamarte más tarde entonces?_ —preguntó Chanyeol—, _si estás despierto._

Baekhyun murmuró en respuesta, sus ojos decayendo. De repente estaba tan cansado que apenas podía mantenerse consciente.

—Está bien —dijo bostezando—. Está bien, Chanyeol.

— _Nos vemos, Baekhyun_ —dijo Chanyeol, su voz gentil y cálida.

—Mmm, nos vemos, Channie —La suave risa de Chanyeol fue lo último que Baekhyun escuchó antes de que se deslizara a la inconsciencia.

*

Más tarde contestó el teléfono cuando vió el número de Chanyeol en la pantalla, y todo estuvo bastante normal, sólo dos amigos hablando sobre mierda molesta como los nabos y la ropa interior de Baekhyun.

Oh, y tal vez un poco de sexo por teléfono antes de que colgaran.

Sólo un poco.

—¿Está tu dedo ahí? —gimió Chanyeol en el teléfono—, ¿verdad? —Baekhyun tenía dos dedos en su trasero, presionando contra su próstata, y gruñó en respuesta. El teléfono estaba apoyado entre el hombro y el costado de su cara, sus dos manos estaban ocupadas.

— _Muévelos, Baekhyun_ —le animó Chanyeol—.  _Hazlo._

—Sí —respondió Baekhyun con voz áspera—. Lo estoy haciendo. Mmm. Dios.

— _Desearía poder verte. La próxima vez, con la cámara_ —siseó Chanyeol, no, exigió. Baekhyun, medio desnudo, cubierto de sudor y tendido sobre su cama, estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando Chanyeol utilizaba ese tono de voz, Baekhyun no podía hacer nada más que aceptar—.  _Joder, Baekhyun. Por lo menos déjame escucharte._

—Estoy —Baekhyun gimió en voz alta, endureciendo más su pene—. Cállate y déjame correrme, Channie.

Chanyeol gruñó y Baekhyun se mordió la lengua.

— _Llámame así de nuevo._

—Ugh —Baekhyun retorció los dedos dentro de su trasero y movió la mano en la punta de su pene—. No.

— _Dilo_ —El estómago de Baekhyun comenzó a apretarse, sus bolas también.

—Hazme hacerlo —gruñó Baekhyun.

Chanyeol gruñó y Baekhyun ya estaba casi ahí.

— _Dilo maldición_ —rumió Chanyeol.

Baekhyun se arqueó en la cama, sus pies enredados en sus pantalones vaqueros, su cara enrojecida.

—Channie —jadeó, y se corrió en todo su vientre.

Chanyeol hizo bastante ruido en respuesta y Baekhyun sonrió, jadeando mientras escuchaba a Chanyeol.

Ah sí, era la perfecta llamada amigable. Buena compañía y un agradable y duro orgasmo.

*

—Tu felicidad me está dando dolor de cabeza —comentó Luhan el sábado por la noche en medio de la pelea de Will Turner y Jack Sparrow, mientras empujaba un puñado de palomitas de maíz en su boca. Su cigarrillo ardía lentamente entre los dedos, el caramelo se propagaba en el aire.

—Yo soy el que tiene dolor de cabeza —dijo Baekhyun, una bolsa de agua caliente pegada a su frente—. Aún estoy enfermo.

—Estás sonriendo, todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué, a todas estas? Tu vida apesta. No estés feliz, ¿si?

—¿Necesito tu permiso firmado para sonreír? Porque no lo creo, mono.

Luhan se quejó casi imperceptiblemente cuando la pantalla mostró la cara salvaje y sexy de Will.

—Es por ese Chanyeol de nuevo —afirmó

—No lo es —trató Baekhyun—. ¿Podría simplemente disfrutar mi vida sin que trates de arruinar mi animo a cada maldito momento? Eres imposible.

Luhan sonrió.

—Ves, es Chanyeol.

*

—Pero en serio, cuídate Byunnie. Ese tipo Chanyeol tal vez no es lo que en realidad crees.

*

Al comienzo, Baekhyun realmente no notó que su teléfono estaba sonando hasta que sus dedos rozaron involuntariamente el elemento vibratorio debajo de la almohada. Abrió un ojo, después ambos, para finalmente ser capaz de ver el nombre de Chanyeol en la pantalla.

¿Qué mierda? ¡Eran las jodidas tres de la mañana!

Pasó un dedo por la pantalla para aceptar la llamada y se llevó el teléfono al oído, aclarando su garganta somnolientamente.

—¿Qué mierda quie...?

— _Baekhyun._

La voz completamente despierta de Chanyeol lo cortó tan vívidamente que Baekhyun abrió los ojos totalmente en la oscuridad en su habitación.

— _Tenemos que hablar._

« _Mala señal_ » pensó Baekhyun

—Si esto es por otro  _round_ entonces...

—Lo siento, Baek —La voz de Chanyeol sonó en su cabeza. Baekhyun respiraba. Algo extraño iba a suceder.

—¿S-sobre qué?

— _Pensé que podía hacerlo, Baek, lo juro. Traté lo más que pude._

Baekhyun frunció las cejas.

—¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? En serio, Chanyeol, si se trata de uno de tus chistes malos de nuevo voy a maldecirte mentalmente hasta el final de tu vida.

— _No te acuerdas, ¿Verdad?_

—¡¿Recordar QUÉ, maldición?!

— _Tu y yo_ —murmuró Chanyeol. Parecía tan destrozado, y Baekhyun sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho. Ese fue un tono que pensó nunca escucharía de la boca de Chanyeol.

—Chanyeol, no entiendo —susurró.

— _Pensé_ —Chanyeol dijo—,  _pensé que lo recordarías_ —Soltó una risita que sonó más como un grito desesperado—.  _No puedo seguir guardándolo, Baekhyun. Pensé que te estaba haciendo un favor al ser un tipo genial y no arruinar tu confianza. Pero ¿sabes qué? No puedo actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido._

Baekhyun sintió sus ojos arder a pesar de que ni siquiera sabía por qué.

— _No quiero fingir más_ —continuó Chanyeol lentamente.

—Chanyeol —intentó Baekhyun. No quería oír. Si iba a dañar su relación, no quería escucharlo. No lo necesitaba. Todo era perfecto de la forma en que estaba, ¿verdad?

Pero Chanyeol habló de nuevo.

— _Así que sólo voy a decir la verdad, porque por lo menos te lo merece_ s —Oyó a Chanyeol tomar una respiración profunda—.  _En la fiesta de Kris... no dormiste con un extraño, Baekhyun. Era alguien que conocías._

Baekhyun no podia pestañear.

—¿A-alguien que conocía? —preguntó sin aliento.

— _Sí, idiota. Alguien que conocías. Alguien que conoces. Alguien al menos tan tonto como tú._

Baekhyun estaba paralizado en su cama, su mano apretando su polera, ojos abiertos mirando a la nada.

—Quie-quieres decir...

— _Fue mi pene el que tuviste en tu trasero_ —espetó Chanyeol. Necesitaba dejarlo ir, toda la frustración y la desesperación y tal vez un poco de algo de lo que no quería pensar, así que lo hizo sin ni siquiera tomar una respiración—.  _Era yo haciéndote el amor esa noche y disfrutando sin vergüenza cada segundo de ello porque sabía que eras tú. ¿Y sabes cómo? Porque no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que te buscaría en cada maldito McDonalds en Seúl. Lo hice. Y lo logré. Incluso envié a Kris a hacer el trabajo para asegurarse de que eras tú un par de semanas antes de la fiesta, y luego fui a mirarte desde detrás de un pilar de mierda, porque tenía miedo de que me vieras y me dijeras que me fuera, lo que hubiera sido nada más que lo normal. pero entonces... volví con demasiada frecuencia como para que fuera sano, sólo para ver tu cara, era adictivo y cuando te vi en la fiesta... Mierda. lo siento no lo pude resistir, no podía ¿sabes?_

Baekhyun podía sentir las lágrimas caer por su rostro.

— _Lo siento. Tengo... un deseo hacia ti que es tan fuerte que no sé cómo controlarlo. Tenía que decirte esto porque no sé si puedo ser más tu "amigo del teléfono". No soy el que creías que era. Creo que sólo soy... Sólo soy un acosador sin coraje._

Baekhyun oyó claramente su corazón siento roto.

_Cuídate Byunnie. Ese tipo, Chanyeol, tal vez no es lo que en realidad crees._

~~~

 


	13. Fouille ton âme

**Busca en tu alma**

Luhan despegó la bolsa de té de las paredes de su taza de  _DBSK_  mientras tarareaba alguna canción de  _Kelly_ _Clarkson_  y casualmente se dirigió hacia la puerta de Baekhyun, golpeando ligeramente contra la madera.

—Oye Baek —habló a través de la puerta mientras observaba el té esparcirse en el agua caliente—. ¿Está  _El Señor de los Anillos_  debajo de su cama o qué? ¡no puedo encontrarlo!

Lentamente se llevó la taza caliente a los labios entreabiertos, frunciendo el ceño al oír nada más que silencio a cambio.

—¿Baek? —Silencio. Miró su reloj y suspiró. Luego trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.—. ¡Qué mierda, Byun! ¡Es mediodía!

Luhan pegó a su oído contra la puerta, pero el silencio absoluto le respondió una vez más. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida; su mano todavía presionada contra el pomo de la puerta y exasperadamente sus falanges golpearon con más fuerza.

—No, pero en serio lo necesito como, en este momento así que  _por favor_...

Luhan casi derramó toda el agua sobre su cuerpo cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y su brazo flaqueó. Baekhyun sostenía el pomo, una madeja sucia de pelo ocultando sus ojos, pero parecía que acababa de ser despertado de una noche muy,  _muy_  agitada.

Pero fue cuando Baekhyun levantó la cabeza, y Luhan se encontró con sus ojos furiosos, que logró entender que  algo definitivamente salió muy mal. La respiración de Baekhyun temblaba, pero su voz firme y llena de odio era más amenazante que nunca.

—Lo sabías, maldita sea —murmuró, luego Luhan notó las lágrimas.

*

_9 horas antes_

Chanyeol estaba temblando. Su mirada aterrorizada se perdió en algún lugar de la oscuridad de la cocina mientras su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar, su mano apenas mantenía el teléfono en su lugar contra su oreja.

Ni siquiera podía escuchar la respiración de Baekhyun. Simplemente silencio insoportable en la línea.

Chanyeol no podía hablar. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero su boca estaba tan seca como un desierto y sus extremidades parecían de plomo. Sólo podía estar allí, con los pies congelándose sobre las baldosas, sudor frío corriendo por su columna vertebral, y apenas sin atreverse a respirar.

Casi insoportable.

Chanyeol había abierto su corazón por primera vez en veinte años y una parte de él quería desesperadamente que Baekhyun lo perdonara. Deseaba reunirse con él, finalmente, sin volverse loco y coger alguna zorra al azar en su lugar, quería finalmente ser capaz de sostener la cara de Baekhyun en sus manos de nuevo, y que supiese que era él; Chanyeol, su compañero de teléfono, el tipo que en secreto se masturba pensando en él. Otra parte estaba muy consciente de que todavía estaban en medio de una  _conversación telefónica_  en la que Chanyeol acababa de confesar su obsesión por el chico, además de sus problemas de acoso.

Chanyeol pensó que estaba psicológicamente listo para enfrentar el rechazo, porque era malditamente  _entendible._

— _Tienes que estar bromeando_  —susurró Baekhyun después de algunos segundos más. Excepto a que no lo estaba—.  _Tiene que ser una puta broma_ —repitió Baekhyun, esta vez más fuerte—.  _Se trata de una broma, ¿verdad?_  —soltó una risa—.  _Dime_ _qué_ _es, Chanyeol, porque estoy todo menos dispuesto a escucharte hablar mierda ahora mismo._

—Yo —intentó Chanyeol—. Lo siento, Baekhyun. Realmente, realmente lo siento. No quiero...

_—Oh mi dios._

Chanyeol tragó fuertemente.

—Baekhyun, entiendo que estás...

 _—¡Cierra_   _la maldita_ _boca_ _!_ —gritó Baekhyun de repente, y Chanyeol podía oír su voz romperse—.  _Simplemente,_ _cállate_ _. No quiero oírte._

—Espero —trató Chanyeol débilmente—. Espero que me perdones algún día.

La voz de Baekhyun estaba tan desgarrada.

— _¿¡Perdonarte!?_  —gritó. Luego tomó una respiración profunda, jadeando un poco—.  _Esto no me está pasando a mí. Estoy escuchando cosas. Estoy teniendo alucinaciones auditivas, porque no puedes ser este tipo de monstruo. Quiero decir, no puedo ser tan inconsciente. ¿O sí?_

Los ojos de Chanyeol estaban quemando, pero no dijo nada. Estaba pegado en su lugar.

Pasaron cinco segundos.

Baekhyun habló de nuevo.

— _Así que supongo que tu silencio lo dice todo. Está bien. Genial. Y que esperabas que dijera, ¿eh? «Ok, bien, me estás acosando, me cogió duro y te gustó, eso es bueno, también te amo, Chanyeol, vamos a hacer un montón de bebés ¿_ _huh_ _?»_  —Hipo a través de su risa—.  _¿Pensaste que lo iba a dejar pasar? ¿Pensaste que iba a entender?_

—N-No, Baek, por favor, escúcham...

— _Eres un puto psicópata_ —espetó Baekhyun—.  _Un loco. No vuelvas a llamarme de nuevo, Chanyeol. Nunca._

Estaba gritando y el corazón de Chanyeol estaba latiendo tan rápido que tuvo que presionar su mano contra su pecho cuando sintió el aire apretarse en sus pulmones.

_No, no, no, esto no es lo que debía pasar..._

—Baekhyun, por favor, quédate conmigo, no me cuelgues, por favor —encontró la fuerza para llorar.

 _—No me digas qué hacer_ —rugió Baekhyun. Chanyeol le oyó burlarse y sintió un nuevo nivel de dolor en el pecho _—. ¿Recuerdas, Chanyeol?, ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas las reglas?_

Los ojos de Chanyeol se agrandaron.

—No, Baekhyun. No hagas eso.

La risa rota de Baekhyun sonó en su oído. Estaba llorando.

— _«Si un día no quieres oír más de mí, sólo tendrás que dejar de contestar mis llamadas, y luego entenderé el mensaje y dejaré de interactuar.»_ _¿Recuerdas? Pan comido, Chanyeol_

—Baekhyun. No. Déjame explicarte.

— _Sacarte de mi vida es pan comido, Chanyeol_ —Baekhyun respiraba tan cerca de su oído—.  _Esta vez, supongo que se puede decir que te hace frente, bastardo repulsivo._

El repentino pitido hizo eco en su mente cuando la voz de Baekhyun desapareció, y Chanyeol cayó al suelo, rezándole a un Dios inexistente que le diese una segunda oportunidad.

*

—Baekhyun, cálmate. ¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Luhan en apuro mientras este último lo empujaba fuera del camino.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, cabrón —Baekhyun cerró la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió a la alacena de la Nutella. Luhan abrió la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él, de pie junto a la pared, se derramó el té tiñendo lentamente su camisa azul—. Sabías que Chanyeol estaba jugando conmigo desde el principio y no dijiste nada.

La boca de Luhan se abrió completamente.

—¿Qué-quién te dijo sobre eso?

—El mismo hijo de puta —murmuró Baekhyun cuando alcanzó el tarro de Nutella—. Me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. De mí siendo tan ingenuo que duele, hasta acecharme desde un pilar.

—Baekhyun, te juro que no estoy del lado de Chanyeol, ¿Está bien?

Baekhyun agarró una cuchara, apenas levantado su cabeza.

—No sé, Luhan. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? —tomó una cuchara de la crema de chocolate—. Es como si todos sabían que estaba siendo cogido en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y nadie pensó que oh, tal vez Baekhyun podría no apreciar ser manipulado.

—Baekhyun —murmuró el rubio—, no fue mi intención hacerte daño, bebé. No pensé que Chanyeol actuaría como un idiota. No sabía... por esa noche.

Baekhyun se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba, las cejas arrugadas.

Un breve momento de silencio pasó, haciendo a Luhan moverse incómodamente cuando Baekhyun no levantó la mirada.

—T-toma, compré un poco de tu helado favorito —pronunció en voz baja, dirigiéndose a la nevera—. Si no me quieres aquí, puedo irme...

—Luhan —dijo Baekhyun e impredeciblemente se lanzó a los brazos de Luhan.

Luhan soltó la taza de té cuando envolvió a Baekhyun quien lloraba en un fuerte abrazo. Apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza, y esperó a que dejase de temblar.

—Estoy aquí, bebé. Está bien ... Estoy aquí. No te enojes. Te amo, amigo. Estoy aquí...

—Luhan, lo siento mucho. Realmente lo estoy. Por mí mismo. Debería haberte escuchado —sollozó Baekhyun.

Luhan le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estoy de tu lado, no del de Chanyeol, ¿lo sabes verdad? No dejes que este imbécil te destruya, eh.

Baekhyun resopló.

—No puedo.

—Por favor —dijo Luhan alentadoramente, halando de uno de los cabellos de Baekhyun suavemente—. Derramaste mi té en mí, podría haber muerto, y sabes que soy demasiado bonito para morir... ¿Así que me premiarás por mi valentía con perdonarme? Además, tengo el helado más delicioso en el mundo y que tienes un televisor.

Baekhyun tiraba de sus labios hacia atrás mientras Luhan colocaba una mano sobre su corazón. Sentía ganas de llorar al río Han.

—Soy tan malditamente estúpido, Luhan. Le dejé jugar con mi mente y cuerpo sin darme cuenta.

—Necesitas sacarlo de su mente, querido —Luhan acarició su hombro ligeramente.

Baekhyun respiró profundo, sintiendo sus ojos quemar.

—Pero  _no_  puedo sacarlo de mi mente —soltó finalmente Baekhyun—. Han pasado, ¿qué? ¿diez horas desde que sé que he sido tratado como una mierda? He tratado de ignorar sus llamadas y textos, pero en realidad no está funcionando. Estoy tan enfadado con él, Luhan, me gustaría darle un golpe en la cara con tanta fuerza que incluso su madre no lo reconocería, pero estoy enojado conmigo mismo por ser demasiado ingenuo, estúpido, y manipulable. N-no puedo... creer que me preocupe tanto por un estúpido chico. No tiene ningún sentido.

Se detuvo, rasgando la piel de los dedos.

—Estoy loco... ¿verdad? —preguntó apenas un susurro.

Luhan dejó escapar un silbido bajo.

—Depende si te has enamorado o no.

—¿E-enamorado?

Luhan asintió.

—Amor. Duele como una perra, pero es tan bonito como una rosa. Ese amor, pequeño idiota.

—¿Te ha jodido alguna vez el amor?

Luhan dejó salir una pequeña risa, su corazón rompiéndose un poco cuando los ojos llorosos de Baekhyun lo miraban.

—No tienes idea, cariño.

*

Baekhyun se agarró al lado del inodoro, sus brazos temblando mientras tiraba más contenido de su estómago en el objeto delante de él. Sollozó y se limpió la boca con un poco de papel higiénico antes de empujar ligeramente el botón, y se hundió en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas. Le ardía la garganta y su cabeza palpitaba.

Una cabeza cautelosa apareció desde un lado de la puerta.

—Uhm... ¿estás bien? —preguntó Tao cuidadosamente.

Baekhyun levantó la cabeza con cautela.

—Adelante. Si quieres insultarme por ser una mierda tan ingenua, simplemente acabar de una vez.

Su amigo se echó a reír y se abrió paso dentro del baño. Se apoyó en la esquina y colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

—No estoy aquí para insultarte, estúpido. Sólo quiero comprobar cómo estás. Ya sabes... Si mueres en este momento, me vería realmente como una mierda porque soy el único que está sirviendo —sonrió—. Entonces... vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Estás bien?

Baekhyun asintió y suspiró.

—Sí, por supuesto... estoy bien.

—Mentiroso.

—Niño, estoy  _bien._  Déjame sol...

—No luces bien —presionó el chico—, estás enfermo ¿verdad?

—¡N-no! ¡No estoy enfermo, maldición! —gritó Baekhyun—. Estoy  _tan_ cansado de toda esta mierda. Siento que todo el mundo  _sabía_... y le dejó jugar conmigo.

El adolescente delante de él no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa.

—Lo creas o no. Todos tenemos nuestras decepciones. Todos lloramos por bastardos molestos, que no valen nada.

Baekhyun miró a Tao por primera vez. Vestido con pantalones vaqueros y la horrible ropa de trabajo que todos ellos tenían que usar, más su gorro de  _McDonald_ , era todo un espectáculo donde la mayoría de los chicos de su edad estaban sentados tranquilamente en el otro lado del restaurante. Le sonrió con cansancio a Baekhyun y se pasó una mano por su pelo de color marrón.

—No te preocupes; no voy a lanzarte bolitas de papel o hacerte un calzón chino... o lo que sea que estúpidos sin corazón harían. Soy tu amigo. Me importas. A mucha gente le importas, ¿sabes? Sehun estaba, literalmente, jugando a los dardos con la foto de Chanyeol cuando Luhan nos dijo —el chico rió.

Baekhyun dejó escapar una risita al oír esto.

—Estoy contento de que alguien además de mi mejor amigo no me odia por completo.

—Todos estamos de tu lado, sabes. Una vez dicho eso, todos también dijimos que tener un amigo por teléfono no era la cosa más brillante que surgió en tu mente —suspiró—. Así que ahora, sólo debes encontrar a alguien más, no todas las personas son modelos improvisados, muchos de nosotros viven sus vidas en una masa gris, pero tal vez  _nadie_ te va a jugar una mala pasada, muchas personas en realidad tienen corazones decentes.

De repente, Luhan entró por la puerta de los baños, jadeante y pateando cada puesto para ver si su querido amigo estaba dentro de cualquiera de ellos.

—¡BYUN!

BAM.

—¿Estás...

BAM

—Aquí?

BAM.

—Esto es MUY urgente...

BAM.

—¿Dónde mierda...

BAM.

—Estás?

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando un par de entretenidos ojos marrones le devolvieron la mirada. Luhan tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo para ver a Baekhyun sentado en el suelo junto a Tao, saludándolo con la mano. El rubio sacó a Baekhyun y lo arrastró fuera de la cabina del baño a toda prisa.

—¿Estás bien? No estás enfermo otra vez, ¿verdad? —preguntó preocupado Luhan, palmeando el hombro de su mejor amigo—. Voy a vaciar un cloro o algo en la bebida de esa perra si lo veo, lo juro. Ugh, no soporto a Chanyeol. Perra maldita, hijo de puta estúpido...

—Luhan —Baekhyun suspiró—. Me siento mucho mejor ahora. El maestro de Wushu de ahí y yo tuvimos una muy buena conversación.

—Oh, Bueno.  _No me importa_. Será mejor que me digas por qué no tienes tu puto teléfono contigo.

—Tal vez porque Minseok no nos deja.

—Que mal —sonrió Luhan, pasándole su teléfono a Baekhyun con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Porque acabas de perder una llamada muy,  _muy_ importante.

El corazón de Baekhyun dio un vuelco cuando tomó el aparato en la mano.

—N-No es Chanyeol, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Luhan no vaciló.

—Dejaron un mensaje de voz —explicó—. Deberías escucharlo por ti mismo. como, en este momento.

Su boca se abrió.

—Oh Dios Luhan no me digas...

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un santo — el rubio guiñó—Sal ahora, estás comiendo el aire de nuevo.

_Hola, habla_ _Kwang_ _BuMin_ _,_ _reclutador_ _en_ _SM_ _Entertainment... Tengo el placer de informarle que está aceptado en nuestra agencia de talento después de haber_ _audicionado_ _con éxito para nuestra contratación en prácticas. Por favor,_ _llámeme_ _._

*

 _Baekhyun_.

_En este momento, estoy aquí sentado en mi cama, con la tarea lista y viendo_ _SHINee_ _cantar en la televisión. No sé por qué te estoy escribiendo este texto que ni siquiera voy a enviar, y me siento estúpido. Pero como sea._

_Sólo quería que sepas que creo que eres absolutamente precioso y que realmente, realmente quiero besarte. (Probablemente me_ _golpearías_ _si alguna vez te digo eso en persona) Sin embargo, a pesar de lo hermoso que eres, no conozco al verdadero tú. Todo lo que conocí fue al chico que me gritó, que me odia porque soy un enfermo mental por su existencia._

_Quiero llegar a conocerte, Baekhyun._ _Pienso_ _que eres un pedazo de culo caliente, pero creo que eres un pedazo lindo, inteligente, atractivo de trasero._

_Tal vez._

_Tal vez tú eres el indicado._

_Pero es muy tarde ¿verdad?_

Chanyeol no entendía por qué, pero por alguna razón estaba limpiando lágrimas de sus ojos.

Su corazón dolía.

 

~~~~

 


	14. Scape the fate

—¿Qué pasa, Chanyeol? ¿No estás disfrutando de tus  _Macarons_ _Haute_ _Couture_? —preguntó Heeyoung en voz baja, mirando a su cita por debajo de su flequillo rubio.

Chanyeol pinchó su postre con un tenedor de plata, no estaba muy hambriento.

—Lo he probado demasiadas veces —murmuró—. ¿Cómo está tu postre?

Heeyoung hizo una mueca.

—El estúpido cocinero puso demasiado polvo de cacao en mi trufa de chocolate. ¡Lo quería suave, no así! ¡Y ellos llaman a este lugar un restaurante de cinco estrellas!

—Este lugar es antiguo. Ha estado sirviendo a la realeza desde antes de que nuestros abuelos nacieran —,Chanyeol se aclaró la garganta—. Lo siento, no estoy  _interesante_  esta noche.

—No, ¡eres interesante! —Heeyoung rió—. ¡Eres muy interesante! Eres caliente también, pero eso es algo extra.

Heeyoung arrastró un pie calzado con tacón de aguja por la pierna de Chanyeol lentamente. Se echó el pelo detrás de los hombros y sonrió seductoramente.

Si Park Chanyeol fuese como antes, estaría coqueteando con la chica frente a él y luego más tarde, esa misma noche, la llevaría a escondidas a su habitación para que pudiesen coger como conejos salvajes. Pero no es el mismo.

Nada era lo mismo una vez que Byun Baekhyun decidía entrar a tu vida.

—Espero que esté bien... —dijo Chanyeol para sí mismo.

Heeyoung frunció el ceño.

—Soy mejor que ese estúpido niño, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol salió de sus pensamientos con esas palabras.

—¿Disculpa?

—Soy mejor que Baekhyun —declaró de nuevo Heeyoung, cruzando los brazos. Chanyeol hizo una mueca. —. ¿Baekhyun, Chanyeol? ¿Sabes? Ese tipo con el que has estado conversando desde que estás conmigo.

Chanyeol se rió entre dientes.

—Heeyoung, ¿en verdad te estás comparando con Baekhyun?

—¡¿Qu-qué se supone que significa eso?!

—Nada. Sólo... ¿eres así de infantil? ¿Por qué dirías que eres mejor que Baekhyun? Ustedes dos no están en competencia o algo parecido —aludió Chanyeol, siendo perfectamente conscientes de la rabia que Heeyoung tenía.

La rubia se burló y tomó un sorbo de su copa de champán.

—Tienes razón. No estamos compitiendo. No necesito competir con ese tipo que ni siquiera has visto para saber que me voy a quedar contigo al final.

Chanyeol balbuceó.

—¿Quedarte conmigo?

—Sí. Quedarme contigo. Ya sabes... robar tu corazón. Sé que me amas, Chanyeol —Heeyoung batió sus pestañas—. Sabes que me amas. Baekhyun es sólo un niño tonto que está en el camino.

—Baekhyun no es tonto —espetó Chanyeol—, Es maravilloso y malditamente increíble. No digas cosas malas sobre él, Heeyoung.

Todo estuvo en silencio por un momento. Chanyeol le dio su tarjeta de crédito al camarero y miró por la ventana.

*

Baekhyun sacudió a Chanyeol por los hombros, haciéndole jadear y dijo algo que sonó como «Callate». Sus labios chocaron en un instante, y a través de la niebla de la lujuria en el cerebro de Baekhyun, se sintió satisfecho por los suaves quejidos que eran callados por su boca. Baekhyun quería comerse vivo a Chanyeol, eso era todo lo que pasaba. Quería devorar todo de Chanyeol y lo haría ahora mismo.

Quitó la boca de la de Chanyeol y comenzó a succionar por su garganta, amando el sabor salado de su piel.

—Sí —se quejó, encorvándose cerca del cuerpo caliente y duro de Chanyeol—. Sí, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol gimió en respuesta, sus manos tomaron la espalda de Baekhyun deslizándolas hasta abajo para apretar su trasero.

—Baekhyun —Chanyeol gimió.

Las palabras salieron estranguladas y débiles pero Baekhyun no les prestó atención. Chupó el oído de Chanyeol y lo lamió, mordiendo la carne. Chanyeol sacudió y levantó sus caderas hacia las de Baekhyun. El pene de Chanyeol estaba presionando contra Baekhyun y ambos estaban duros, retorciéndose desesperados

—Joder, Baekhyun —se quedó Chanyeol sin aliento—. Pensé que no querrías... —Baekhyun succionó la oreja de Chanyeol—. ¡Mieeeeeerda!

Baekhyun lamió la mandíbula de Chanyeol y, conectado sus labios otra vez, hundió su lengua en aquella boca, frotando con insistencia delante Chanyeol.

—Sí, quiero —Baekhyun gimió en el beso—. Lo quiero desesperadamente.

—Bien —gruñó Chanyeol de vuelta. Alejó a Baekhyun desconectando sus bocas, y lo miró profundamente, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros por el deseo—. Eres tan... malditamente... caliente.

Baekhyun sonrió y se frotó sus ingles en respuesta. Chanyeol presionó sus manos dentro de los pantalones de Baekhyun y acarició el pliegue de su trasero. Baekhyun maulló ante el toque, agarrándose fuertemente de los hombros contrarios.

—Sí —dijo Baekhyun jadeando—. Eso es lo que quiero.

—No puedo creer que me dejaras siquiera —respondió Chanyeol. Sus dedos se movieron más abajo hasta que acariciaron el orificio de Baekhyun a través de su ropa interior—. Pensé que mi mano se iba a caer de tanto masturbarme antes de que me dejaras hacer esto de nuevo. Mierda.

Baekhyun gimió y mordió la barbilla de Chanyeol, temblando mientras sus dedos presionaban dentro de él, a través de su ropa interior. El estómago de Baekhyun se acalambró; necesitaba a Chanyeol inmediatamente. Necesitaba sentir cada centímetro de Chanyeol, desnudo, sudoroso y duro. Necesitaba un recordatorio de lo lujurioso que se ponía Chanyeol por él y cuán lujurioso se volvía él por Chanyeol. Lo necesitaba tan  _jodidamente_   _mucho_.

Cuando un dedo se deslizó en su ropa interior, seco torcido y duro dentro de él, Baekhyun estaba en su punto de quiebre. Alejó a Chanyeol de él, sin darse cuenta de la mirada preocupada que el otro le envió, y sacó la silla de la computadora de escritorio de Chanyeol.

—Siéntate —ordenó Baekhyun. Chanyeol levantó una ceja, tal vez en desafío, y Baekhyun gruñó—. Dije que te sientes, maldición.

Esta vez Chanyeol hizo lo que se le dijo, sus ojos estaban puestos en Baekhyun como el fuego, quemándolo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —soltó Chanyeol.

Baekhyun le sonrió maliciosamente a Chanyeol y se pasó una mano por su propio bulto, jugando con sus pezones mientras lo hacía. Su mano encontró la bragueta y se bajó la cremallera.

—Quítatelo —dijo con tono áspero.

Chanyeol observó a Baekhyun con vehemencia y tiró hacia abajo la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Baekhyun podía ver el duro bulto de su pene bajo su ropa interior.

—Muéstramelo todo —sentenció Baekhyun.

Chanyeol se acarició por encima de sus bóxers y luego llevó sus largos dedos por dentro de su ropa interior. Sacó su pene y Baekhyun gimió a la vista. Chanyeol ya estaba mojado y rojo, tan grande. Lo quería, y lo quería ahora. Con poca gracia, Baekhyun arrancó sus propios pantalones, tomando sus calzoncillos con él hasta que estaba desnudo en la parte inferior. No tuvo tiempo para su suéter, estaba muy caliente. Tomó su maleta y rápidamente abrió un bolsillo encontrando su lubricante y condones. Cuando se dio vuelta, Chanyeol tenía una mano en su trasero, con sus dedos frotando el pliegue.

Baekhyun golpeó la mano y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Chanyeol, posándose sobre sus muslos. Sus penes estaban a centímetros de distancia y Baekhyun se dio el lujo de presionarlos juntos por un momento, acariciándolos todo el camino hasta la punta.

—Baekhyun —gruñó Chanyeol.

Baekhyun puso un condón en Chanyeol sin problemas y luego le echó lubricante al duro y grueso tallo. Podía sentir cuán caliente estaba aquel pene, incluso a través del condón. Se sentó y dejó que la punta del pene de Chanyeol tocara un poco su entrada.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Baekhyun con los dientes apretados. Chanyeol asintió rápidamente y Baekhyun los empujó un poco hacia atrás en la silla, haciendo jadear a Chanyeol.

Baekhyun besó los labios de Chanyeol, sin dejar que su lengua entrara en la boca del otro, mayormente pellizcando, molestando y frotando su culo. Chanyeol gimió y Baekhyun frotó un poco más, sintiendo la cabeza de la verga abrirlo un poco.

—Espera —gimió Chanyeol. Agarró la parte inferior del suéter de Baekhyun y lo tiró hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto su vientre y pecho. Su boca encontró sus pezones y los chupó, sus manos acariciaron hasta el culo de Baekhyun abriéndolo de a poco—. Sácatelo —dijo Chanyeol.

Su pene palpitaba contra el culo de Baekhyun, retorciéndose y este hizo lo que se le dijo. Se quitó el suéter y Chanyeol atacó toda la recién expuesta piel con lamidas calientes y húmedas.

—Quítate la tuya —ordenó Baekhyun y Chanyeol dejó de besar el pecho de Baekhyun por un momento para quitarse su propia camisa. Sus pechos desnudos chocaron, ambos sudorosos. Baekhyun frotó sus pezones y levantó el pañuelo de la frente de Chanyeol—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó, tirando del elástico en el cabello.

Chanyeol asintió y Baekhyun retiró la banda, feliz cuando esta cayó sobre sus ojos. La boca del más alto encontró la garganta de Baekhyun, y este estiró el cuello para darle más espacio para besos. Gemía; su mirada encontró la pantalla del ordenador de Chanyeol. El programa de cámara estaba abierto en el escritorio, probablemente desde que hablaron la noche anterior y el vientre de Baekhyun se apretó.

—Chanyeol —gimió.

Chanyeol chupó la garganta en respuesta, empujando las caderas hacia arriba para que su pene se desliza entre ellos.

—Tengo... Ugh... una idea —Baekhyun se acercó y agarró el mouse, seleccionando la cámara y encendiéndola con un  _click_. La luz de la pantalla se encendió y de repente allí estaban, en vivo y a color en el ordenador.

Chanyeol quitó la boca del cuello de Baekhyun durante un segundo y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la pantalla.

—Maldición, Baekhyun —soltó entre dientes.

El equipo le daba una vista perfecta de toda la acción y ambos miraban sus cuerpos juntos.

—Está bien —dijo Baekhyun, levantándose de nuevo. Chanyeol observó la pantalla, con el ceño fruncido; su boca se abrió mientras Baekhyun se dejaba caer sobre su pene. Lo hizo lentamente, sintiendo cada pulgada de la carne dura y caliente. Fue sorprendentemente de inmediato, todo lo que Baekhyun necesitaba. Este se hundió hasta que su culo se apoyó en los muslos de Chanyeol. Estaba perfectamente lleno, abierto hasta el punto de dolor, pero incluso el dolor era bueno.

Ambos miraron a la pantalla del ordenador, el ángulo era el justo para ver donde el pene de Chanyeol estaba sentado tan profundamente en el culo de Baekhyun.

—Olvídate de la cámara —gruñó Chanyeol. —Estás aquí, vamos a hacer esto.

Sus caderas se sacudieron y la cabeza de Baekhyun cayó hacia atrás en placer. Se quedó ahí sin levantarse en lo absoluto, sólo retorciéndose. La carne dura en su culo estaba presionado con fuerza contra el punto mientras Baekhyun se retorcía, agarrándose con fuerza de los hombros de Chanyeol. La silla de la computadora chirrío mientras aplastaba a Chanyeol; gimió cuando su pene se apretó en el interior Baekhyun.

—¿Esto es lo que has querido? —gimió Baekhyun, apretando a Chanyeol una y otra vez. Chanyeol sintió la presión, empujando su pene en el culo de Baekhyun—. Sí, Chanyeol, sí.

—Muévete, Baekhyun —siseó, con un tono peligroso en su voz. Agarró las caderas de Baekhyun y cuando este no se quejó, lo levantó ligeramente. Baekhyun jadeó cuando fue movido por la extensión de Chanyeol y luego maulló en placer y dolor al mismo tiempo mientras era arrastrado hacia abajo.

—Sí —espetó Chanyeol—. Eso es lo que quiero.

Baekhyun también lo quería. Levantó su peso y comenzó a follarse a sí mismo en el regazo de Chanyeol, una y otra vez hasta que la silla se sintió como si fuera a ceder bajo ellos. Miró a su lado y se vio a sí mismo tomar el pene de Chanyeol en la webcam, vio cuán bien se veía su verga entrando y saliendo de él. En el camino, las manos de Chanyeol encontraron la cara de Baekhyun y movió su cabeza.

—Mírame a mí —pidió Chanyeol.

Le sonrió a Baekhyun tontamente y luego gimió tan caliente que el más se quedó sin aliento. Sus bocas se encontraron, abiertas y caliente; sus lenguas lucharan por acariciar, lamer y poseer al otro. Era desenfrenado ahora, Baekhyun montó a Chanyeol rápido y duro, mientras este ayudaba a levantarlo para follarlo en el calor apretado. Chanyeol sostuvo a Baekhyun por encima de su regazo y levantó sus caderas, empujándolas en su culo mientras sus brazos se tensaron por el estrés.

Todos los músculos duros en el cuerpo de Chanyeol estaban apretados, brillando de sudor, haciendo temblar a Baekhyun. Amaba esto, ser sostenido por brazos fuertes, y follado por un buen pene. Chanyeol era el mejor amigo que un hombre podría tener. Y le dijo eso a Chanyeol, también. Este rió a través de un gemido y acarició a Baekhyun suave y dulce.

Y entonces casi maulló cuando Chanyeol extendió su culo y se empujó hacia arriba lento y duro. Se agarró con fuerza a los hombros, gritando su nombre, diciéndole que se iba a correr. La mano de Chanyeol se envolvió alrededor del pene de Baekhyun y tiró, tiró de Baekhyun mientras lo follaba. Su boca se pegó al cuello de Baekhyun y todo fue demasiado.

El trasero de Baekhyun se apretó y se corrió, derramándose entre ellos, sobre sus vientres. Baekhyun gimió hasta que su garganta dolió; estaba apretando y apretando mientras la polla de Chanyeol continuaba golpeando su próstata.

—Oh mi dios —gritó Baekhyun—. ¡Chanyeol!

Las caderas de Chanyeol se sacudieron cuando Baekhyun lo llamó por su nombre y le mordió el hombro, se escuchaban sus quejidos y el sonido de sus caderas pulsando mientras se corría. Se apoyo en el otro mientras dejaba pasar sus orgasmos jadeantes y acariciaba toda la piel que pudiese alcanzar.

Entonces, Chanyeol despertó.

Despertó todo sudoroso y pegajoso por su propio semen, y casi lloró cuando vio que Heeyoung había dejado tres mensajes sin leer, y recordó el tiempo en que solía ser el nombre de Baekhyun en lugar del de ella.

 

[De: Heeyoung, 02:07]

Necesitas olvidarte de él, Chanyeol.

 

*

 

—Baekhyun dejó caer el último bolso en frente de la puerta, dando un suspiro largo y tembloroso antes de enfrentarse a Luhan. El chico tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, su cabello estaba grasiento, incluso llevaba un jersey de My Little Pony, pero sonreía a pesar de que sus ojos estaban húmedos y mocos amenazaban con caer de sus fosas nasales.

—Así que, hum —dijo Baekhyun, aclarándose la garganta—. Creo- Creo que es hora de que me vaya...

Eventualmente, Luhan se echó a llorar mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Baekhyun.

—¡Mi bebé! —gritó—. ¡Mi bebé se va!

Baekhyun le dio unas palmaditas en el pelo al rubio con una sonrisa medio divertida, medio triste. Luhan estaba llorando en voz alta ahora, sus lágrimas probablemente arruinarían la nueva chaqueta de Baekhyun.

—Vamos, idiota —resopló, en realidad tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas—. Necesito irme, o de verdad voy a perder el tren...

—No me importa —gruñó Luhan—. Eres mi princesa bebé, y te amaré para siempre.

—Sí, Luhan, está bien.

Luhan aumentó la presión alrededor de la delgada cintura de Baekhyun antes de retroceder, todo su rostro estaba destrozado y estirado.

—¿Vas a extrañarme? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —suspiró Baekhyun—. Eres mi mejor amigo, Luhan, el mayor idiota que conozco, por supuesto que voy a extrañar eso.

—Lo sé —Luhan resopló—. Sólo estaba comprobando. De todos modos, voy a extrañar tu fea cara, también. Quiero decir, estoy tan contento de que hayas sido aceptado en la empresa SM, pero ¿no más noches de sábado? ¿No más peleas por la comida? ¿No más monólogos sobre la fantástica voz de Chanyeol? —En ese momento, la cara de Baekhyun se dejó caer un poco. Luhan se detuvo—. No debí decir eso... —dijo en voz baja, alcanzando y apretando la mano de Baekhyun—. Lo siento.

Baekhyun suspiró.

—Está bien. Chanyeol y yo... iba a suceder de todos modos. Realmente no quiero pensar en ello. Lo que sea...

—¿Cómo puedes tomarla tan a la ligera?

Los ojos de color caramelo oscuro vieron a los oscuros.

—Lo amas, ¿verdad?

—Difícilmente era amor. Fue... un profundo afecto. Pero no era amor. Chanyeol no es nada más que una imagen virtual y voy a la SM. Esto fue sólo una aventura sin sentido.

—Una aventura sin sentido —repitió Luhan—. Baekhyun, me estas jodiendo...

—Escucha, Luhan, que realmente me tengo que ir —Baekhyun alcanzó la mejilla de Luhan y lo besó profundamente—. Llámame a menudo —le dio un guiño.

—Baek...

Baekhyun tomó todos sus bolsos en sus manos y abrió la puerta.

—Y visítame algún día, si puedes —dijo.

—L-lo haré —murmuró Luhan, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Baekhyun había cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó mirando fijamente a la puerta durante unos minuto—. ¡Baek, espera! —El rubio abrió la puerta con fuerza, gritando en el silencioso pasillo—. ¡NI SE TE OCURRA OLVIDARTE DE MÍ CUANDO TE VUELVAS FAMOSO, BYUN BAEKHYUN! —gritó, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo—, porque si lo haces, mearé en tu cara, ¿Lo tienes?

—TAMBIÉN TE AMO —escuchó la voz de Baekhyun a la distancia.

—CIERREN LA BOCA —ladró el vecino.

*

— _Debido a algunas dificultades, habrá un retraso de treinta minutos para nuestra partida. Todo el personal se disculpa por este inconveniente_  —Los altavoces en el tren, dijeron en voz baja.

Haciendo caso omiso de las quejas y maldiciones a su alrededor, Baekhyun volvió la vista hacia la ventana. El paisaje, aunque no era bonito o especial, hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

Desenredó los auriculares de su bolsillo antes de colocarlos encima de sus orejas, lo conectó a su teléfono, y puso la primera estación de radio que encontró.

—¡Esto es SBS FM! Soy su anfitrión, Park Juwon, y ¡estamos reproduciendo algunos éxitos populares de América!

Una melodía familiar comenzó a reproducir, haciendo que Baekhyun se perdiera en los recuerdos que le colmaron.

Estaba contra un fuerte y musculoso pecho. El fascinante olor de la colonia de menta, y algo que no podía señalar comenzó a tomar el control de sus sentidos. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro contenido y apoyó la cabeza en los hombros firmes del otro.

— _Esta será la noche que voy a caer por ti, otra vez..._  —El chico cantaba en voz baja a Baekhyun.

Debajo de las luces de carnaval, todo parecía tan perfecto. Baekhyun levantó la mirada, sus mejillas ardiendo cuando Chanyeol le dio una hermosa sonrisa, aunque un poco nerviosa.

— _No me hagas cambiar de opinión, o no voy a vivir para ver otro_ _día_ _. Juro que es verdad..._

Lentamente, Chanyeol inclinó la barbilla de Baekhyun, sus labios a centímetros de distancia. Ambos querían acortar la pequeña distancia, pero eran demasiado tímidos. Se quedaron allí, mirando a los ojos del otro mientras cálidos sentimientos y mariposas giradas dentro de ellos, les confundían y asustaban.

— _Porque un chico como tú es imposible de encontrar, eres imposible de encontrar..._

Baekhyun salió de sus pensamientos, respirando con dificultad. Presionó sus manos contra sus mejillas en un intento por detener que el calor llegara. Afortunadamente, la canción había terminado.

—Está bien, ¿no fue eso genial? ¡Alguien especial por ahí debe de haber conseguido una serenata con esa maravillosa canción! Vaya, ¿se imaginan lo adorable que sería?

El comentario hizo a Baekhyun gemir.

Recordaba la sensación que lo hacía débil en las rodillas cuando Chanyeol cantó para él, una vez, con su guitarra, su voz baja calmándolo hasta dormir. Podía imaginar la enorme sonrisa que podría dar a la audiencia, pero el chico sólo le daría a él una con más significado.

Era tan especial

—¡Oh, mierda! —gruñó—. ¿Por qué tenías que joderlo todo? No puedo... dejar de pensar en ti...

Miró su teléfono. Ningún mensaje.

—Jodete Chanyeol. De verdad

Borró su número cuando el tren comenzó a moverse

_Es tiempo de que vivas tu sueño, Baekhyun._

 

 

~~~~


	15. Absence

Kris y Yixing, un chico torpe y divertido de su equipo de baloncesto, miraron a Chanyeol por un momento, caminando alrededor de él e inspeccionándolo desde todos los ángulos hasta que se pararon uno al lado del otro en frente. Chanyeol les devolvió la mirada, su rostro no tenía ningún atisbo de emoción y sus ojos oscuros permanecieron en blanco. Kris frunció el ceño y puso a Yixing más cerca, murmurando algo a su oído, haciéndolo negar con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No tiene el cerebro dañado —Yixing rodó los ojos. Kris luego susurró algo a su oído de nuevo. Esta vez, Yixing rió un poco—. Tampoco extraterrestres —sonrió—. ¿Yeol?

Chanyeol dio un gruñido para mostrar que estaba escuchando.

—No has salido de tu habitación en tres días. La escuela está empezando a preocuparse —Yixing se arrodilló para quedar al nivel de los ojos del chico sentado—. ¿Qué pasa?

Chanyeol murmuró algo.

—Palabras, Chanyeol. Usa palabras —Kris picó su mejilla—. ¿Todavía estás deprimido por el chico de  _McDonalds_?

Chanyeol cerró la boca. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza. Yixing suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Trauma —sacudió la cabeza—, lástima. ¿Cómo se llama el chico nuevo?

—Por enésima vez, Zhang, es Baekhyun. Al parecer el chico renunció totalmente a Yeol mientras Heeyoung, la bruja sucia, anunció a todo el mundo que ellos volvieron a estar juntos. Supongo... que no puedes culpar a Baekhyun por aborrecer a Chanyeol. Es decir, si yo fuera Baekhyun y...

—No eres Baekhyun —Los otros dos dijeron al unísono.

—¡Oye, estás hablando como una persona normal! —dijo Yixing alegremente.

Chanyeol se desplomó contra su asiento.

—... quiero morir.

—Comprensible.

—Acabo de perder a la persona que me importaba.

—Ajá.

—Y... Me está ignorando.

—Así es.

Chanyeol miró el suelo por un segundo, contemplando qué hacer. Mientras tanto, Yixing le dio un duro empujón a Kris, pellizcando la mejilla del rubio. Kris aulló, gimiendo bajo el toque de su amigo.

—¡Xing! —se quejó.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, maldito imbécil! ¡Hiciste que Chanyeol se sienta mal! ¡Sin contacto físico por una semana!

—Oh Dios, no seas asqueroso.

Yixing lo ignoró.

—Eso incluye nuestro tiempo de  _bumpbump_ -

—Yeol, no lo escuches —el rubio se sonrojó—. ¡No tenemos ningún tiempo de  _bumpbump_ _..._ ¡¿Yeol?!

Los dos observaron con terror como su amigo les ignoraba. Park se acercó a su balcón y, con un solo movimiento saltó al borde blanco. Lentamente se puso de pie en la misma, balanceándose mientras se agarraba de una maceta cerca de él. Después de tomar una respiración profunda, Chanyeol miró hacia el césped recortado desordenadamente de su construcción y el cemento debajo de él.

—Está oficialmente jodido en la cabeza —murmuró Kris en voz baja, corriendo hacia el balcón después de Yixing.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Yixing, exasperado.

— Si no puedo tener a Baekhyun, entonces no veo la razón para vivir —dijo Chanyeol simplemente— Adiós, adiós...

—¡No te mueras! —gimió Yixing—. ¡Baja de ahí!

Chanyeol abrazó la maceta de manera protectora.

—¡No! Esto es lo que tengo que hacer —suspiró dramáticamente—. Arruiné mi oportunidad con el ser humano más perfecto. Y... ¡D-deja de convencerme!

—Chanyeol, vives en el Segundo. Piso. No te vas a matar si saltas, idiota.

—Voy a... ¡Voy a herirme bastante!

—En realidad no —Kris miró abajo—. Hay una muy gran pila de bolsas de basura, justo debajo de ti.

—Hijo de-

Chanyeol gimió y saltó de su posición actual.

—Ni siquiera puedo morir correctamente —se quejó.

Yixing mordisqueó su labio inferior.

—Chanyeol ... no tienes que salir más con Heeyoung.

—Nunca he salido con esa perra —Chanyeol escupió—. Una vez fuimos amigos que se llevaban bien, luego, una mañana me desperté con su teta en la mano. Desde entonces se convirtió en un puto boomerang humano, volviendo una y otra vez.

—Así es —dijo Kris—. Pero siempre puedes fugarse con Baekhyun a Estados Unidos y casarse después de traerlo de vuelta de  _SM_.

—¿SM...?

Ante esto Chanyeol entrecerró los ojos.

—Para un acosador espeluznante, me sorprende que no supieras acerca de esto aún —Kris se rió entre dientes.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Baekhyun...

Kris movió los pies, sin saber cómo darle la noticia a su mejor amigo. Chanyeol se le quedó mirando.

—¿Qué?

—Baekhyun fue aceptado en SM —espetó Kris—. Pensé que te había dicho. Luhan me llamó ayer por la noche, Chanyeol, y al parecer no va a volver. No te lo dije porque pensamos que sabías. Chanyeol... ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco enfermo.

No se sentía bien.

—He estado llamándolo, enviándole mensajes y tratando de hablar con él y... —Chanyeol sacudió la cabeza—. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Es decir, sabía que le gustaba la música y todo, pero-espera, ¿sabes cuándo se va?

—Ya se fué...

—Lo sentimos. Sigue tratando, amigo.

Chanyeol se sentó en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos. Poco a poco, la ruptura de su corazón y el dolor de la decepción comenzaron a asentarse en su alma una vez más, le estaba pudriendo por dentro. El muchacho se sintió entumecido, sin brillo, y sin vida. De repente la dura y fría realidad llegó a él, también.

¿Baekhyun lo superó en tan poco tiempo? ¿Estaba él, Park Chanyeol, sólo molestando ahora? ¿Estaba haciendo infeliz a Baekhyun con sus constantes llamadas molestas? ¿Debería seguir... tratando?

—¿Vas a regresar a la escuela...?

—No —susurró Chanyeol.

Kris dejó escapar un suspiro bajo.

—El equipo te necesita, hombre.

—Yo... sí...

—Park —Yixing tuvo que encogerse—, sabes cómo es cuando no se juega por mucho tiempo. Vamos, perra. Levántate. Te ayudaremos a resolver esto.

—No hay forma...

—¡Chanyeol, levantate antes de que haga que Kris se siente en ti!

—Soy más alto y peso más que tú. Te aplastaré —dijo el serio rubio—, incluso si estás suicida, morir porque me siente sobre ti es bastante estúpido.

—Me levantaré. Deja de hablar.

*

Luhan se sintió brutalmente pequeño en su cama doble sin un cantante molesto con quien luchar sobre el atractivo sexual de  _Jack Sparrow_. Las sábanas se sentían más frías, sus paletas estaban sin sabor en su lengua, y el humo de su cigarrillo ya no lo estaba relajando.

Baekhyun se había ido hace tres días ya.

Y estaba solo.

Orlando se sentía tan lejos. Los diálogos se deslizaron en su lengua como una vieja melodía que ya no era tan divertida. Su teléfono se mantuvo junto a él, una foto de él y Baekhyun parpadeando en la pantalla cada vez que se pulsa el botón central, sólo para ver que no había ningún mensaje.

Así que tal vez Luhan extrañaba a Baekhyun. Un poco.

— _No hay ron. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no hay ron?_ —chirriaba Sparrow desde la pantalla del televisor y Luhan suspiró.

Las cenizas de su  _Amsterdamer_ estaban cayendo lentamente sobre el colchón, como si se hubiera olvidado de fumar mientras sus ojos estaban vagando hacia el lugar donde Baekhyun debería haber estado.

Luhan no estaba celoso. Muy por el contrario, estaba realmente feliz por la oportunidad de su mejor amigo y sabía que no podía mantener a alguien que estaba decidido a irse, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco abandonado.

Sus padres no estaban allí.

Kris no estaba allí, más bien nunca había estado.

Y ahora, Baekhyun. Baekhyun seguía con su vida. Sin Luhan.

—Necesito ron —murmuró y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación. La película seguía reproduciéndose, pero cuando su mano golpeó el pomo de la puerta, oyó su teléfono vibrar en la cama.

 _Baek_ , pensó instantáneamente, y corrió hacia el aparato.

Luego, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció a la persona que llamaba. Con las manos temblando, Luhan llevó el teléfono lentamente a la oreja.

— H-Holam—dijo, tratando de sonar casual.

— _Luhan_ —una voz profunda le respondió rápidamente—.  _Es Kris._

_¿No me digas?_

—Ah. Hola —se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, Jack Sparrow guiñándole un ojo a través de la pantalla. Luhan sonrió y apagó el televisor.

Oyó reír suavemente a Kris en su oído y era el único sonido que le rodeaba. Luhan no estaba seguro de si estaba bien con eso.

 _—¿Cómo estás? ¿Baekhyun te ha hablado o algo?_ —preguntó el chico alto.

—Ah, bueno, estoy bien, gracias. Y no, no lo ha hecho.

— _Oh._

"..."

_"..."_

"..."

— _Así que_ —Kris se aclaró la garganta—,  _¿no sabes cómo está el chico?_

Luhan tragó saliva.

—De verdad que no. No me ha llamado... Supongo que está bien. Baekhyun una persona sencilla, que sabe ajustarse y socializa rápidamente.

— _Sí, ya veo_ —Kris se detuvo—.  _Bueno, Luhan, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo._

El cuerpo de Luhan, con ese tipo de declaración, por lo general entraba en el modo de «pelea o pelea», ya sabes, esa reacción que se tiene cuando alguien dice «hay algo que he estado tratando de preguntarte». La adrenalina, el pavor en los huesos, el miedo palpable que de repente se siente. «¿Qué hice ahora?», Se preguntó mientras trataba de no enloquecer, «¿En qué problemas me metí ahora?»

— _Verás, Yixing y yo fuimos a ver a Chanyeol de hace unos días y el tipo esta, bueno, totalmente destrozado debido a la partida de Baekhyun_ —explicó el hombre—.  _Creo que los dos realmente necesitan ordenar su mierda juntos, hablar cara a cara._

Luhan hizo un sonido en respuesta, tratando de ocultar su decepción.

—Ya sé. Baekhyun está en negación en este momento, pero estoy seguro de que ya extraña a Chanyeol y llora por él todas las noches en su cama mientras escucha Adele. Quiero decir, ¡he estado escuchando sobre ese chico durante meses! Se puede haberlo superado en un periodo tan corto de tiempo.

«Lo ama, por el amor de Dios _»_ añadió Luhan en sus pensamientos. «Esa perra estúpida hirió y rechazó al chico que estaba dispuesto a buscarlo en todo el McDonalds de Seúl, mientras estoy sentado aquí, esperando por alguien que no vendrá por mí. Eso no tiene ningún sentido _»_

— _Chanyeol es mi mejor amigo, sabes_ —continuó Kris, distrayendo a Luhan de sus pensamientos—. Estamos en el mismo equipo en la escuela, y Chanyeol es popular, sabes. Puede tener todas las chicas que quiere. Es sólo que...

—¿Qué?

— _Chanyeol no sale durante la temporada de_ _basquetbol_ —dijo y Luhan prácticamente lo oyó encogerse de hombros—.  _Nunca._

—Sí, pero él y Baek no estaban saliendo.

— _Bien, si quieres ser crudo sobre eso, él no jode ni se enamora de nadie_ —dijo bruscamente—.  _Nunca._

—¿Nunca?

— _Estropea su juego. Pierde por completo su motivación e interés, es como si ni siquiera pudiera tocar la pelota._

Luhan levantó una ceja.

—Ok, pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

 _—Lo que quiero decir_  —continuó Kris—,  _es que Chanyeol es uno de los mejores jugadores de la Universidad. Lo necesitamos. Sé que el baloncesto es una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo... Bueno, después de Byun Baekhyun, al parecer, pero no podemos dejar que nos falle._ _Cada_ _vez_ _que_ _le_ _gusta_ _alguien_ _, no puede jugar ni una mierda por días, semanas, incluso. Arruinó el juego de campeonato en su primer año por eso. Así que, de verdad tiene que ver a Baekhyun y aclarar las cosas_ _con_ _él_ _antes de que sea demasiado tarde, porque no sale de su habitación. es por eso que te estoy llamando a ti primero._

Luhan no se pudo aguantar por más tiempo, se echó a reír y así se cae de la cama mientras lo hacía.

—Eso es lo más absurdo que he oído. Así que, si lo estoy entendiendo bien, sólo me necesitas para ponerlos en contacto para que su pequeño equipo no pierda su lugar, porque el señor Chanyeol está poseído por una maldición de vudú.

Kris suspiró en la otra línea.

— _No lo tomes por ese lado_ —dijo—.  _Chanyeol realmente está en mala forma. Quiero que mejore, por supuesto, pero estoy pensando en el equipo y todos los esfuerzos que hemos hecho para llegar a nuestro lugar. Lo que no entiendes es que se supone que Chanyeol juegue profesional, hay reclutadores en las eliminatorias y partidos de campeonato. Pero, ¿quién lo querría en su equipo después de la forma en la que se ha estado comportando últimamente? No te habría preguntado si no fuera la única solución, Luhan._

—¿Y qué? Simplemente porque quieres que Baekhyun vuelva no significa que va a hacerlo. Además, estoy bastante seguro de que no se le permite salir del edificio de la  _SM_  durante sus períodos de entrenamiento.

Silencio.

—Lo siento, Kris.

— _Luhan —_ Kris le cortó—.  _Chanyeol hará lo que sea. Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si eso significa ver Baekhyun de nuevo, lo conozco._

Luhan abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. «Debería ayudar a ese tipo, verdad. Debería porque Baekhyun habría hecho lo mismo por mí, y porque algunas historias de amor necesitan un poco de ayuda _»_

—Yo —comenzó—. No sé dónde está, exactamente. Sólo te puedo dar la dirección completa de SM Entertainment, sé que se está quedando en los dormitorios de todos modos. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. Ah, y que Chanyeol mejor no imagine que va a entrar al edificio como baños públicos.

— _Encontrará una manera_  —dijo Kris—. _¿Me puede enviar un mensaje con la dirección?_

—Sí, por supuesto.

— _Gracias. Así que hum, adiós, supongo. Nos vemos._

Luhan apretó los párpados.

—Sí. Adiós, Kris.

Kris colgó

Luhan tomó la botella de ron del armario prohibido. El que Baekhyun le hizo prometer que no abrirá de nuevo.

*

—Ahí lo tienes, Park —Kris le lanzó el papel—. Ve y trata de que no te arresten por psicópata, ¿está bien?

Chanyeol lo tomó titubeando.

—Yo... Gracias —susurró con voz áspera—. Yo...

—Me agradecerás más tarde. Hay una posible estrella de la música esperando por ti en lo alto de una torre de cerámica.

*

Así que Chanyeol caminaba por las calles de  _Gangnam_ al anochecer, chocando con gente sin darse cuenta, sus ojos centrados en el gran letrero de « _SM_ » que podía ver por encima de todos los demás edificios.

Su corazón latía muy rápido y, cuanto más se acercaba al edificio, a Baekhyun, más el aliento se quedaba atrapado en su garganta.

Simplemente necesitaba a Baekhyun. Necesitaba ver su cara otra vez, para sostenerla de verdad y decirle todas esas cosas que había estado guardando dentro de él durante demasiado tiempo. Cómo se había enamorado sin ninguna advertencia esa noche en la fiesta de Kris, cómo no podía dejar de pensar en él hasta el punto en que no podía sostener una pelota de baloncesto.

Pensó que era irónico, en cierto modo, que su relación se había vuelto así. ¿No había sido Chanyeol el que le había dicho a Baekhyun desde el principio que sólo quería ser amigos —amigos por  _teléfono_ — que no podía hacer esto? Sus primeras conversaciones telefónicas habían comenzado con Chanyeol rechazando una relación con Baekhyun, pero comenzó de todos modos.

La necesidad que Chanyeol tenía en el interior de su vientre, crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Tengo que verte —murmuró entre la multitud—. Sólo necesito ver tu cara, por favor.

Aceleró inconscientemente cuando finalmente tomó la última curva y tenía el edificio claramente en su línea de visión; entonces empezó a correr, sosteniendo el pecho con la mano y jadeando, chocando con hombros y caras enojadas, murmurando lo siento sin sentido y luego, allí estaba él, con su cuerpo largo y delgado, de pie justo ante las grandes puertas del edificio SM.

Baekhyun estaba allí, detrás de esas paredes,  _tan cerca_.

Chanyeol levantó la mirada a las grandes e imponentes ventanas, y tragó saliva.

—Espera por mí, Baek —susurró en voz baja, y entró en el edificio.

*

—Lo siento, señor. Tenemos reglas de no dejar que los alumnos estén en contacto con sus amigos y familiares a menos que tenga un permiso especial en su posesión.

—Yo-yo no lo tengo. Pero, usted no entiende,  _tengo_  que verlo.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no se nos permite dejar que extraños interactúen con los alumnos.

—¡No soy un puto extraño! ¡Soy su... amigo!

—Baje la voz, señor. No podemos dejarlo ir más lejos, por favor vayas..

—Se lo ruego.

—Lo siento, necesita un permiso para justifique el motivo de su solicitud. ¿ha hecho una cita con un responsable?"

"..."

"..."

—No. No lo hice.

*

Baekhyun estaba apoyado en la ventana de su dormitorio, mirando el cielo estrellado de Seúl. Su corazón y su mente estaban llenos de sensaciones nuevas, informaciones, caras y objetivos, pero la misma cara le estaba mirando en la pantalla de su teléfono de nuevo.

Una cara redonda y atractiva, con grandes orejas, el pelo ordenado, y la sonrisa más hermosa que Baekhyun ha visto nunca.

 

~~~~

 


	16. Zugzwang

—Debe usar su uniforme en todo momento. En general, no tiene que llevar corbata, pero da una buena impresión. Puede usar cualquier zapato bajo los pantalones negros, pero nada de dedos descubiertos, por lo que no sandalias, no chanclas, ni sombreros. Sin maquillaje, tampoco —El Sr. Choi, que había dicho todo eso en una sola respiración se volteó para mirar a Baekhyun, que le estaba siguiendo con mal humor—. ¿Estás entendiendo todo, Byun?

—Sí, sí. Sin maquillaje —repitió Baekhyun monótonamente. No tenía intención de seguir esa regla.

El Sr. Choi asintió y le indicó a Baekhyun que siguiera avanzando. Era el administrador del edificio para el departamento de canto de SM, y otro supervisor. Era en general bastante justo y relajado, uniéndose de vez en cuando a los alumnos para una bebida y un juego de cartas. También era cuidadoso de no juzgar a nadie en base a primeras impresiones y no le había dicho nada a Baekhyun con respecto a su cuestionable vestimenta.

—Muy bien, aquí estamos. Habitación 12A —el Sr. Choi sacó una llave del bolsillo y se la entregó a Baekhyun—. Manten la llave por ahora. Vamos a hacer una tarjeta de estudiante para ti y deberías recibirla para el final de la semana. Serás capaz de poner eso en todas las ranuras para tarjetas y abrir la mayoría de las puertas, o al menos la puerta para entrar al edificio y tu propia habitación. Disfrútalo, ¿de acuerdo? —le dio un guiño y una palmada en el hombro a Baekhyun—. Sólo recuerda, el toque de queda es a las diez. Los fines de semana, es a la una de la mañana en caso de que quieras ir a la ciudad. Además, no hay visitantes después de medianoche. Eres libre de abandonar la residencia o edificio en cualquier momento que quieras, pero, si es después del toque de queda, no puedes salir del campus.

—Está bien. Gracias —dijo Baekhyun, usando su llave y abriendo la puerta.

*

—Bueno, a la mierda. Pensé que tenía la habitación para mí.

Baekhyun se dio la vuelta. Acababa de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, arrastrando varias de sus bolsas de Louis Vuitton detrás de él, y entró en la habitación para encontrar a un rubio que le miraba descontento sentado en una de las dos camas.

Hubiese respondido, pero su boca se abrió cuando vio el tamaño de la habitación, a continuación, las camas.

—¡Esas son pequeñas! ¿Cómo diablos esperan que duerma en eso? ¡Incluso cuando era un niño mi cama no era tan pequeña! —dejó salir, sus mejillas volviéndose rojas de fastidio.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

—Bienvenido a SM, perra.

*

Baekhyun trató lo más que pudo para no quedarse dormido mientras la maestra de canto estaba hablando de las reglas de procedimiento como si fuera la cosa más emocionante del mundo. Eventualmente, puso su cabeza sobre el escritorio, diciéndose a sí mismo que sólo estaba descansando sus ojos. Antes de darse cuenta, lo despertaron toscamente.

—¿Estoy perturbando tu siesta, ahí? —preguntó la profesora rubia, cruzando sus diminutos brazos sobre su enorme pecho, empujándolos sobre la tela de su vestido de leopardo apretado—. No te reportaré porque eres nuevo y todo, ¡pero esta es tu primera y última advertencia! —Ella le dio una gran sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba.

—Lo siento, señorita —murmuró, frotándose los ojos.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír y se dirigió de nuevo al diaporama, reanudando su presentación.

—En serio, hombre, no la jodas en la clase de presentación —el tipo de cabello castaño sentado junto a Baekhyun le dio un codazo.

—¿Hmmm? —Baekhyun ya había pensado en volver a dormir.

—Sabes que este lugar es jodidamente prestigio, ¿verdad? Tenemos una reputación que mantener, y cualquier persona cuya calificación en canto sea menor a '8' es suspendido.

—Mierda —soltó Baekhyun entre dientes, luchando para conseguir su cuaderno y un lápiz antes de que la maestra borrara lo que había escrito en la pizarra.

—Puedes copiar mis notas más tarde si quieres. Soy Taemin, por cierto —extendió la mano—. ¿Y tú, nuevo?

—Baekhyun —respondió, estrechando la mano de Taemin, aliviado de que ya estuviese haciendo un amigo.

—¿En qué edificio que está en tu dormitorio?

—Seokchul, creo —Baekhyun arrugó la nariz, tratando de recordar—. Habitación 12A.

—¿No me digas? Estoy en Seokchul, 14A. ¿Ves al chico moreno y tranquilo de allí? Ese es Minho. Él es mi compañero de cuarto —sonrió Taemin.

—Mi compañero es Jonghyun.

—¿El rubio oxigenado? Si él es tu compañero, no vas a necesitar mis notas. Es un estudiante ejemplar, siempre saca sobresalientes en canto, actuación y baile, incluso es bueno en temas generales. Un poco pequeño, sin embargo. Además, tiene privilegios especiales porque, gracias a chicos como él, el promedio en los exámenes son ridículamente altos.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Siempre está fumando, bebiendo, y yendo a JinHi —notó la expresión confusa de Baekhyun—. El edificio de chicas al otro lado del complejo SM. Pero, de todos modos, a ninguno de los profesores le importa una mierda. Aunque la verdad, no tengo ni idea de por qué va a JinHi. Hay un montón de perras por aquí.

Baekhyun se atragantó con su agua.

—¿Disculpa?

—No tartamudee. ¿Recuerdas que te presenté Minho? —Taemin ladeó la cabeza hacia la dirección del rubio—. Él es mi perra.

A esto, se dio la vuelta Minho.

—Tú eres mi perra, Taemin.

—¿Ha-hablas en serio? —Los ojos de Baekhyun se abrieron—. ¡Mierda, pensé que iba a recibir una paliza por ser gay!

Taemin rió, callándose rápidamente cuando la profesora lo miró.

—Eso es mentira. Somos hombres, tenemos necesidades, ¿entiendes? —dijo Taemin.

Baekhyun asintió en silencio, volviendo su atención de nuevo a la pizarra mientras Minho y Taemin se miraban el uno al otro.

Bienvenido a  _SM_ , de hecho.

*

Luhan estaba en el dormitorio de Baekhyun en un frío lunes por la mañana, recogía la ropa sucia que este había dejado en todo el cuarto para permitirse pensar que todavía estaba allí. La habitación era incluso más desastrosa de lo habitual ya que Luhan decidió dormir allí sólo para recordar la presencia de Baekhyun.

Lanzó unos cuantos pares de calcetines y algunas camisetas en el cesto de la ropa que estaba sosteniendo en la cadera, y luego vio una camisa arrugada colgando de la computadora de escritorio de Baekhyun.

—Oh Baekhyun —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Recogió la camisa y el ordenador de Baekhyun se prendió, su correo electrónico parpadeó en la pantalla. Un calcetín sucio yacía sobre el teclado y se inclinó para agarrarlo, cuando lo hizo sus dedos rozaron la superficie táctil.

Una pequeña caja apareció y se abrió una pantalla. Luhan frunció el ceño y se acercó a cerrar la pantalla pero esta cambió mostrando un video de una pequeña habitación. De pie en medio de esa habitación había un muchacho alto y delgado con el pelo castaño desordenado sobre los ojos. Estaba de espaldas a Luhan y estaba en su teléfono celular.

Luhan miró la pantalla sin decir nada. Mierda, ¿ese era el chico que le había roto el corazón de su bebé? ¿Era Chanyeol?

Tenía casi decidido darle una gran charla al chico, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo raro que sería, y lo que era peor, notó una pequeña caja en la esquina de la pantalla que mostraba un vídeo de sí mismo y la cesta de su ropa sucia. No se sentía con ganas de ser atrapado en cámara gritándole a un hombre por romper el corazón de su mejor amigo.

—Mamá —oyó decir al chico al otro lado de la pantalla—. Lo sé. Sé que me voy a graduar este semestre. Sólo que están pasando muchas cosas en este momento y no puedo ni pensar en lo que voy a hacer después de graduarme. No me importa el baloncesto en este punto, es solo que... no me importa —Luhan se puso rojo, avergonzado de espiar al chico, incluso si había herido a su amigo. Se estiró para apagar el chat, pero Chanyeol se volvió hacia el ordenador. Luhan se alejó de la cámara y se pegó a la pared del armario. Estaba a punto de presionar el botón de la computadora con el pie cuando Chanyeol habló de nuevo—. Mamá, me tengo que ir —Pudo escuchar el sonido de los pies cada vez más cerca—. ¿Baekhyun?

Sabía que debía cerrar la pantalla, pero no pudo. Tenía que saber lo que diría.

Le oyó suspirar.

—¿Estás ahí Baekhyun? —preguntó.

Luhan tragó.

—Mierda. Baekhyun, uhm, yo... —Su voz se quebró por la emoción y Luhan no se pudo detener, se asomó para mirar a la pantalla, todavía oculto a la cámara. La cara del chico apareció en la pantalla, sus cálidos ojos marrones llenos de emoción y sus labios temblando. Parecía tan destrozado como Baekhyun.

—Baekhyun, lo siento —sollozó—. Siento que... no debí haberte dejado de ir y... no sé. ¿Estás ahí? —Se frotó la cara con fuerza—. Mierda. Debes odiarme. Joder, me odio, pero me heriste. Lo hiciste. No puedo mentir, Baekhyun. Me abrí a ti y simplemente... te fuiste. Nunca me había sentido así antes, nunca. Yo... —sacudió la cabeza y miraba hacia abajo, sus hombros estaban temblando.

Luhan no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el muchacho. No había pensado que Baekhyun podría haber acabado las cosas con Chanyeol. La situación se veía un poco diferente ahora. Chanyeol estaba herido, también.

Chanyeol volvió a mirar a la cámara.

—No te estoy culpando. Si estás escuchando, quiero que sepas eso. No quería ser otro hombre heterosexual que rompió su corazón, y no sé si incluso te importa, así que tal vez soy sólo yo con el corazón roto, pero no quise hacerte daño. Nunca pensé que podría estar con un chico antes de conocerte, pero en el momento que me di cuenta de que eras tú en la fiesta de Kris, lo supe. Eso suena estúpido ¿verdad?

Luhan sonrió y Chanyeol continuó.

—No creía en esa mierda, y sé que tú tampoco, pero maldición, tal vez creo en ello ahora. No, sé lo que hago. Sabía que te quería en el momento en que te vi y me asustó tanto. No podía dejar de querer estar cerca de ti, de besarte, incluso después de conocerte durante un corto período de tiempo —Las mejillas de Chanyeol estaban enrojecida y miró hacia abajo, jugando con su pelo desordenado—. Cuando estuvimos juntos fue el mejor sexo que haya tenido. Nunca. No sólo físicamente, pero... maldita sea...

Luhan arrugó su nariz, pero no cerró el ordenador como estaba seguro debía hacer.

Chanyeol todavía no levantaba la mirada.

—Debes pensar que soy un idiota, pero creo que mi cuerpo sabía lo que sentía por ti en ese momento esa primera vez. Y después de eso estaba tan asustado. Con miedo de lo que significaba y de lo que pensaras, porque habíamos compartido los mismos sentimientos sobre el amor y mierda, acababas de romper con un tipo como yo. Y entonces... —Chanyeol mordió su labio, los ojos en su regazo—. En la fiesta de licenciatura de Lay jugamos un partido de baloncesto y recordé la puta maldición.

Esa cosa de la maldición de nuevo, pensó Luhan.

—Y ni siquiera podía patear una pelota, Baekhyun —dijo—. Sé que piensas que es ridículo, pero es real para mí. Y sí, lo más probable es que es pura mierda, pero está en mi cabeza. Me he maldecido con eso.

Miró brevemente a la cámara, pero desvió la mirada.

—Fui un idiota mi primer año de universidad y rompí el corazón de una chica y ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces. En la secundaria era el típico chico que se metería contigo, el mismo tipo de chico que no te gusta. Nunca había sido así antes y una vez que mi juego empezó a ir mal, bueno... —Chanyeol se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello y se aclaró la garganta—. No importa si la maldición es real o no, porque cuando me di cuenta de lo maldito que había sido con esa chica, y como había cambiado, no pude mantenerme en mis sentidos para concentrarse incluso en jugar. Es por eso no he estado en una relación desde entonces, por qué no he sido capaz de conectar con alguien. No desde que llegaste tú, Baekhyun. Tiene tus problemas y supongo que yo también. Es por eso que te dije que no podíamos estar juntos. Fue estúpido de mi parte. Soy tan estúpido —miró fijamente a la cámara, con los ojos húmedos—. Pensé en nosotros estando juntos después de esa noche, incluso cuando te dije que no podíamos. Incluso después de que hablamos de lo falso que era todo eso del verdadero amor. Yo ya estaba enganchado —Chanyeol dio un largo suspiro y luego se enderezó—. Voy a estar en Seúl el próximo sábado para los campeonatos de baloncesto. En el complejo deportivo Hanbat. Por favor, ven. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad.

Miró a la cámara de nuevo.

—Te amo, Baekhyun. Realmente te amo. Lo he hecho por un largo tiempo y me importa una mierda el baloncesto. Renunciaría a todo por ti. Esto suena tan cursi, pero es la verdad. Probablemente te estás riendo de mí en este momento porque soy tan patético, ¿verdad? —Chanyeol sonrió un poco y el corazón de Luhan se apretó—. Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero por favor... El sábado a las cuatro. ¿Está bien? —tragó audiblemente y luego sonrió una última vez antes de que la pantalla se volviera negro y se fuera.

Luhan se sentó en la cama y le puso una mano en el pecho, sintiendo tanto por ambos. Tal vez se había equivocado al escuchar Chanyeol verter su corazón de esa manera, pero estaba contento de haberlo hecho. Estaba seguro de que los dos habría sido demasiado tímidos y estúpidos para ir detrás del otro para hacer el primer movimiento.

Accidentalmente había dado el primer paso por ellos y por lo que había oído, Chanyeol no era como los otros chicos en la vida de Baekhyun. Él era sincero, se daba cuenta con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. Quería decirle a Baekhyun lo que había escuchado y visto, pero sabía que iba a reaccionar mal. Estaba tan cerrado y había construido toda esta idea acerca de sí mismo y el amor a un punto donde no había manera de cambiar su opinión a través de simples palabras. Y definitivamente se volvería loco si sabía que Luhan invadió su privacidad.

Luhan recogió la última pieza de ropa del suelo y miró a la computadora. Se inclinó y cerró el programa de chat, mordiéndose el labio. Baekhyun no había sido realmente feliz en años y eso le rompió el corazón. Tenía derecho a mantener la guardia alta, se había estado quemado tanto en el pasado, pero Luhan tenía la sensación de que esto era un mal momento para ello. Él no debía alejar a Chanyeol, lo debería acercar.

Era lunes por la mañana.

El partido de Chanyeol era el sábado.

Necesitaba contactar a Baekhyun, sin importar qué.

*

El martes, Baekhyun se encontró solo en la habitación 12A. Ocasionalmente iba a la habitación de Minho y Taemin, pero cuando esos dos comenzaban a comerse con la mirada, prefería estar solo en un maldito armario. La habitación era tan pequeña que tenían que apilar sus maletas en el pasillo entre sus camas y, bueno, no había espacio para cualquier movimiento sofisticado.

Y Jonghyun... Jonghyun era un buen tipo, aunque un poco lento a veces con los hábitos de Baekhyun (« _SÍ, Jonghyun, esos son productos para el cuidado para hombres y NO, no puedes aplicarlo en tus piernas_ »), pero se estaban llevando bastante bien.

Jonghyun iba a JinHi casi todas las noches de todos modos, y regresaba temprano en la mañana sólo para caer en su cama y dormir todavía vestido.

Mientras Baekhyun se quedaba en su pequeña cama, pensando en la cantidad de trabajo que tendría que llevar a cabo a partir de ahora para poder debutar algún día.

Estaba pensando en Luhan, probablemente solo en su habitación, fumando y bebiendo frente a la televisión. Extrañaba mucho a su mejor amigo.

Y...

Chanyeol. Baekhyun estaba pensado en Chanyeol.

Un poco.

Bastante.

Apasionadamente —para nada.

Estaba pensando en cuan malditamente enfermo estaba ese bastardo, y no se trataba para nada de la sensación de aleteo en su estómago y el palpitar de su corazón... PARA NADA.

Allí estaba, jugando en su teléfono en la noche (más tarde negaría que estaba mirando a Chanyeol en su galería de fotos), cuando recibió un mensaje de Luhan.

 

[ **De** : Trasero gordo, 00:03]

Te extraño, perra.

[ **De** : Trasero gordo, 00:04]

¿Puedo llamarte?

 

El teléfono de Baekhyun vibró automáticamente en su mano antes de que pudiera empezar a escribir una respuesta, «Trasero gordo» parpadeó en la pantalla. Sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación y contestó.

—Así que ¿alguien me extrañó? —sonrió de lado.

— _¡Han pasado doce._ _días_ _. enteros, maldito molesto sin corazón!_  — GRITÓ Luhan en su oído.

Baekhyun sonrió.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento tan-

— _No, no lo sientes, no me jodas_ —le cortó Luhan.

—Juro que no era mi intención, simplemente no tuve ni un solo segundo para mí desde que llegué, pero estaba a punto de llamarte cuando recibí su mensaje.

Silencio.

Luhan rió ligeramente después de un momento.

— _Bueno, no te creo en lo absoluto, pero porque soy un fantástico mejor amigo, voy a perdonar tu lamentable trasero._

—Aww, que tierno de ti...

— _Ahora iremos a la parte más seria_ —dijo Luhan—. _¿Cómo estas, Baek?_

Baekhyun miró a las planas paredes y suspiró lentamente.

—Estoy... bien, supongo. Es decir, todo es nuevo y enorme, hay gente en todas partes, tengo una agenda monstruosa, pero eso es lo que quería.

—¿Hiciste amigos? —preguntó Luhan.

—Bueno, en realidad, sí —dijo Baekhyun, mirando fijamente a la cama vacía a su lado—. Mi compañero de cuarto es un nazi de vaginas, pero parece que es el único, así que está bien. Hice otros dos amigos que son geniales y todo y...

— _¿Son mejores que yo?_

Baekhyun levantó un ceja.

—¿Mejores que tú?

— _Mejores que yo._

—¿Mejores que tú, Luhan?

— _Mejores que yo. Sabes a lo que me refiero._

—Quieres decir que estas celoso —afirmó Baekhyun.

— _Eso es exactamente lo que_ _quise_ _decir._

—No lo son —rió—. Tu fea cara es la única en mi corazón.

Ante eso, Luhan rió fuerte.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

— _¿El único en tu corazón, hombre, me_ _estás_ _jodiendo?_

El corazón de Baekhyun se apretó un poco en su pecho.

—¿Qué?

— _Sabes tan bien como yo, que incluso si no puedes vivir sin mí, que hay otro idiota que tiene un lugar bastante especial en tu corazón._

—¿De verdad estás hablando de quien creo que estas hablando?

— _No lo sé, ¿lo estamos?_

—Luhan...

— _De todos modos_ —el rubio al otro lado de la línea aclaró su garganta—.  _Quería saber cuándo_ _volvías_ _a casa._

—No voy a volver.

— _No es una pregunta. Necesitas volver._

—Pero recién me fui, Luhan

Oyó a Luhan exhalar con fuerza.

— _Están pasando cosas muy locas aquí, parece que no entiendes la situación, cariño. Necesitas volver y arreglar tu mierda antes de que tengamos una muerte en nuestras manos._

Baekhyun, cuyo corazón había dejado de latir momentáneamente, estaba mirando fijamente al techo.

—Tu... Yo no...

— _A veces tienes que dejar ir unas cosas_ —comentó Luhan.

Baekhyun miró hacia sus pies, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

— _Tienes esta idea acerca de ti_ —dijo—.  _Tienes toda una historia construida a tu alrededor y las paredes son tan altas y anchas que necesitas un hoyo más grande para poder quemarlos._

—No tengo paredes —refutó Baekhyun, pero sabía que tenía razón incluso si lo negaba.

Luhan sopló suavemente en su oído.

— _A veces sólo tienes que confiar en ti mismo. A veces tienes que mirar más allá de lo que está en tu camino y ver lo que está realmente ahí. No deberías alimentar los malos sentimientos dentro de ti, no deberías dejar que te definan. Tú te defines. ¿Lo entiendes?_

Baekhyun no levantó la vista.

—¿Qué pasa si las paredes mantienen la mierda afuera?

Luhan se encogió de hombros.

— _Supongo que nunca lo sabrás a menos que las derribes._

_Vuelve a casa, Baekhyun._

_Lo más pronto posible._

 

~~~

 


	17. Senza Maschera

**Sin máscara**

 

Esa noche, después de su llamada improvisada con Luhan, Baekhyun soñó con Chanyeol.

Era un sueño precioso. ChanYeol; con sus ojos preciosos, su sonrisa encantadora, sus preciosas orejas. Sosteniendo la mano de Baekhyun, guiándolo a través de campos de flores de primavera con sauces llorones y verdes montañas en el fondo y básicamente todas estas imágenes de mierda que te puedas imaginar. Fue... bueno, fenomenal.

Pero Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Todo era su culpa, se decía incontables veces Baekhyun todo el tiempo.

Chanyeol estaba atrapado en su mente, en su corazón, en su teléfono como un viejo recuerdo. Como algo oprimido, aunque borroso porque... porque nunca había sido real para Baekhyun.

Chanyeol era una cantidad de píxeles. Un sonido transmitido por satélite.

Nada más, pensó Baekhyun mientras se despertaba dos horas antes de su alarma, y no encontró la fuerza para buscar el sueño de nuevo. Jonghyun, a su lado, roncaba demasiado fuerte de todos modos.

« _Ve a morir a un agujero, Park_ , pensó.»

Como si los dioses se compadecieran de él, empezó a llover.

 

*

 

—Nunca he tenido la ocasión de decirte antes, pero tienes una buena voz. Como que, realmente buena. Definitivamente tienes algunos instintos musicales.

—Ughh. Gracias, Taemin.

—No estoy bromeando.

—Sí. Okay.

—Deberías cantar canciones de amor o algo así.

—No, de verdad no debería.

—Es porque eres novato. Pero pronto vas a entender cuanto enciende a todas las chicas de JinHi. Podría tener sexo con quien quieras...

—No estoy interesado.

— ¿Por qué? Sé que te gustan las chicas, hombre. Te he visto coquetear con esas perras básicas. ¿Nada que decir en tu defensa?

—Sí. ¿Dónde mierda está baño en este piso? Tengo que ir a vaciarme.

 

*

 

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tappity Tap Tap._

Mientras un solitario viernes por la tarde pasaba lentamente por la pequeña cafetería en mal estado en frente de  _SM Entertainment_ , todas las esperanzas estaban perdidas. BaekHyun, vestido con una camisa blanca suelta, chaleco gris, pantalones negros ajustados y zapatos de vestir con una corbata a juego, fue en su descanso sólo para ser sorprendido por la presencia de su mejor amigo.

Porque  _sí_. Luhan estaba allí.

El rubio sonrió un poco mientras Baekhyun ponía sus uñas pintadas contra la brillante mesa. Con sólo unos minutos para que termine su descanso después de haber vuelto a la práctica de canto y como absolutamente todo en su mente, Byun estaba molesto como el infierno. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en su mano, mirando por la tenue ventana.

No es que Baekhyun no supiera cuán inteligente podría ser Luhan cuando realmente quería. El tipo básicamente había  _esperado_ por él para tener una charla. Después de ser estrangulado por los abrazos de Luhan y ensordecido por los atroces gritos. « _¿Qué mierda haces aquí, LuHan?» «Oh querido, te he extrañado tanto_ », hablaron con un volumen moderado (casi) bajo la luz de una lámpara azul que no enfocaba a nadie en específico.

—Cariño, tienes unos 5 minutos antes de volver a práctica y pasé 45 malditos minutos conduciendo a este pequeño café de mierda sólo para verte. Ya que no irías a mí y también la conversación que tuvimos en el teléfono el otro día, fue todo menos satisfactoria —murmuró el rubio—, te conozco, has estado evitando el tema desde el principio de esta agradable conversación, pero en realidad...

Baekhyun no levantó la vista.

—Está bien, en primer lugar, nunca te pedí que vinieras. No se supone que nos veamos... No se supone que los aprendices se reúnan con sus amigos. No me metas en tus planes.

—Vamos... —LuHan sonrió alentador, tirando de uno de los mechones de cabello de Baekhyun—, ¡conduje por una pelea entre pandillas por Dios! Casi arriesgué mi vida por ti. ¿Ves esta cara? Es demasiado joven para morir.

— ¿Sabes lo que es agotador? — Baekhyun suspiró pesado—. Tu obsesión con Park Chanyeol. En serio. Podemos no hablar sin que metas esas estupideces en la conversación.

— Está bien. Está bien. Está bien —LuHan se aclaró la garganta, y puso sus dos manos sobre la mesa. Baekhyun lo miró con recelo—. ChanYeol... he cambiado de opinión acerca de él. Un poco. Quiero decir... Espera —levantó la mano a Baekhyun cuando éste intentó hablar—. Déjame hablar. Chanyeol abrió su puto corazón a ti y sé que no va a resolver nada, porque lo que hizo fue muy... malo. Y espeluznante. Pero, de todos modos. Está realmente tratando de tenerte. Kris, ese bastardo enfermo, me llamó porque ese idiota quería saber dónde diablos estabas, Byun. ¿Adivina qué? Chanyeol le rogó a la secretaria para poder verte, pero ella no lo dejó. Volvió a diferentes horas del día, con la esperanza de que aparecieras, pero es obvio que no lo hiciste.

—Wow, ¿condujiste hasta aquí para decirme  _eso_? —BaekHyun gruñó—. No quiero escuchar más de él, LuHan.

—Sé que te gusta —dijo LuHan, mirando directamente a los ojos de Baekhyun—. Sé que lo haces y sabes que le gustas, también. Esto parecía bastante jodido en un primer momento, ya que nunca,  _nunca_  habían tenido conversación cara a cara — He dicho  _conversación_ —. Antes... pero no importa. Es más que llamadas telefónicas e imágenes borrosas o lo que sea que creas que es, Baekkie bebé. Lo que tienes es importante, y deberías darle una oportunidad. Y creo que vale la pena conducir a través de este  _abominable_  distrito.

—No tenemos nada—murmuró BaekHyun.

Baekhyun sabía que Luhan tenía razón, sabía que esto era diferente, pero se sintió sacudido hasta la médula por lo que sólo bajó la mirada hacia su vaso, en silencio. La boca de Luhan formó una línea delgada y él negó con la cabeza.

—Bien. Estás tan jodidamente terco, lo juro. Pero sé cómo tratar con torpes como tú. Te voy a dar dos opciones, Byun Baekhyun. Puedo llevarte de vuelta a casa para poner las cosas en orden, si eso es lo que quieres— dijo con firmeza—. O bien, puedes volver a los dormitorios y dormir sobre tus maletas y seguir soñando despierto acerca de un hombre que se muere por tenerte, también. Puedes seguir fingiendo. Chanyeol puede haberlo echado a perder antes, pero creo que ha hecho todo lo posible para hacerte saber cómo se siente.

Baekhyun no dijo una palabra, su lengua estaba muerta en su boca, entumecida.

A Baekhyun le habían roto el corazón en múltiples ocasiones. No era ajeno a la sensación, pero de alguna manera esto era diferente. Esta vez fue su culpa. Esta vez él era el culpable. Chanyeol se había abierto a Baekhyun acerca de sus sentimientos y este había estado demasiado herido, demasiado molesto, y muy asustado para aceptarlo.

Y ahora estaba pagando por ello porque... Chanyeol era importante. Más de lo que pensaba que era posible. Chanyeol importaba a un grado vergonzoso. Fue un sentimiento dulce, alterador de vida, rompedor de tierra, casi como un felices para siempre. Excepto que, BaekHyun no estaba consiguiendo su final feliz. Ni siquiera había creído en ellos de todos modos, había rodado los ojos a cualquier persona que lo hacía, pero ahora que había podido echarle un pequeño vistazo, era todo lo que quería. Era un pobre bobo enamorado y toda su amargura desapareció de a poco de él, la descongelación del hielo, y estaba este expuesto, y vulnerable nuevo BaekHyun.

El mundo de Baekhyun había cambiado por culpa de Chanyeol.

Había sido sacudido hasta la médula y se sentía arruinado

—Baek —dijo Luhan trayéndolo de vuelta de sus pensamientos—. Ya casi es la hora.

— ¿Qué? — levantó sus ojos.

—Práctica de canto. Entrenar. Vida de idol. Habitación 12A, ¿sabes? Estás en la hora. Vas a llegar tarde.

Baekhyun sabía lo que las palabras de Luhan implicaban.

—No sé, LuHan. No sé qué mierda hacer —admitió finalmente, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar la mirada de Luhan.

—El problema no es el problema. El problema es tu actitud sobre el problema. ¿Entiendes?

—Luhan, no acabas de citar al maldito  _Jack Sparrow_  en este momento.

—Discúlpame, perra —respondió LuHan con una sonrisa arrogante—. Pero fue bastante apropiado. De todas formas. Mi carro me está esperando. O para ti y para mí. Depende de tus agallas, en realidad.

Baekhyun levantó una ceja.

— ¿Mis agallas? Vas a tener que ser un poco más convincente que eso. No puedo perder mis clases y...

Se interrumpió cuando de repente Luhan le tocó el brazo, su rostro volviéndose serio. Si Baekhyun no lo conociera, creería que estaba a punto de explicar cómo curar el cáncer. O quemar algo.

— Si "ChanYeol" no es una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte volver, te puedo decir algo mucho más convincente —dijo, sonriendo de forma extraña.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No quería decirte, pero porque eres un mocoso molesto, supongo que es mi último recurso. No te preocupes, después de este episodio, estarás con seguridad de nuevo en ese edificio asistiendo a tus clases de canto y convirtiéndose poco a poco en la próxima superestrella con un montón de  _hits_ , pero primero tienes que saber que mañana va a ser un día especial.

Baekhyun cruzó sus brazos.

—Sí, Okay. Sigue.

—Hay un partido de baloncesto que se juega mañana en el complejo Hanbat en Seúl —dijo LuHan con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿Y?

Luhan volvió a sonreír.

—Deja de pretender que eres más estúpido de lo que ya eres. Es el campeonato de la universidad —dijo—. Probablemente puedes adivinar uno de los equipos que va a jugar.

—Oh —dijo BaekHyun, comprendiendo de repente. Su estómago se retorció en el sólo pensamiento de que Chanyeol estuviera tan cerca de él. Su corazón se apretó mientras veía a Chanyeol en su cabeza, vestido con su uniforme de baloncesto, con su pelo salvaje moviéndose mientras jugaba horriblemente.

Hizo que BaekHyun sonriera.

—Baek —dijo LuHan con cariño, agarrando su mano—. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir. No voy a meterme más en tus cosas, pero mereces ser feliz. Sólo tienes que dejarte. ¿Está bien?

Se miraron a los ojos del otro durante un largo momento. Chanyeol había cambiado mucho en su vida y no importaba cuánto Baekhyun lo intentara, no podía lamentarlo como lo hizo con sus otras relaciones. No podía mirar hacia atrás y decir que no lo haría todo de nuevo. Porque lo haría. Lo haría todo de nuevo exactamente igual, a excepción de la forma en que se separaron. Si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, nunca se hubieran separado. Pero ahora era tan complicado y lo había echado a perder. Había intentado reunir todo su valor durante ese tiempo para llamar a Chanyeol o enviarle un correo electrónico, pero esas malditas paredes que había construido estaban hechas de un material fuerte.

Pero entonces recordó sus primeras conversaciones. La voz de Chanyeol. Las palabras de Chanyeol.

_"_ _Digamos que esta cita fue un error y al final es mejor que no sucediera, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Puedo ser tu amigo por teléfono"._

_"_ _Esta es la primera vez que conozco a alguien de esta manera y es inusual y nueva... pero creo que me gusta"._

_"_ _¡Voy a hacer que creas que soy el tipo más caliente que has conocido nunca!"_

Baekhyun cerró los ojos, sonrojándose ligeramente ante la idea.

 _"_ _Te lo recompensaré... algún día"_.

_"_ _¿Trato?_

_¿Trato?"._

Tenía que tomar una decisión, y la correcta esta vez.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente, y de repente Luhan estaba apretando sus mejillas con una sonrisa espeluznante plasmada en su rostro. Baekhyun sonrió a medias.

De alguna forma, Chanyeol cumplió su promesa.

 

*

 

— ¡Chanyeol!

Chanyeol se estaba subiendo al bus para ir al campeonato, cuando vio a alguien corriendo por el espejo retrovisor. Se dio vuelta rápidamente hacia la voz familiar gritando su nombre mientras Kris dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro detrás de él, y sus ojos se iluminaron en reconocimiento.

 _Stilettos, pants_  estrechos, cintura pequeña, de pelo largo—. Heeyoung.

— ¡Necesito hablar contigo! —dijo la rubia al llegar a Chanyeol, agarrando con fuerza su manga. Chanyeol forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Ahora? Pero estamos a punto de irnos, son casi las cuatro —dijo—. ¿No puede esperar?

— ¿No te vas a despedir con un beso?

— ¡¿Qué?! —ChanYeol se la quedó mirando, sus brazos cayendo a los costados—. ¿De qué  _mierda_ estás hablando?

Heeyoung frunció el ceño, moviéndose sobre sus tacones.

—Esto es lo que los novios hacen —dijo.

Kris, todavía sin ingresar al coche, ahogó su risa. Chanyeol observó a la chica, sintiéndose muy mal por ella, por diversas razones.

—Heeyoung, escucha —interrumpió agarrando su brazo—. El sexo fue divertido, pero...

—Sé que estás atraído por mí —dijo, mirando directo a los ojos del moreno. Chanyeol arrugó la nariz con incredulidad—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. No necesitamos amor, Chanyeol, sé que no estás en ese tipo de mierda y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo si eso significa que te quedaras a mí la...

—Heeyoung —dijo Chanyeol rápidamente al oír a Kris susurrar:  _«Mierda, Park, domestica a tu perra»_  antes de subirse al autobús. Dio un gran suspiro y puso la cara más solemne—. El amor no es mierda. Confía en mí. Es sólo... es difícil de encontrar y es desalentador y doloroso, pero vale tanto la pena. Vale la pena la espera y la angustia, todo. No dejes que esto te vuelva amargada, porque me arrepiento de ser de esa manera. No abrí mi corazón a cualquier persona y tal vez me he perdido de mucho. Pero ahora he encontrado el amor y es real.

La cara de Heeyoung cayó y se quedó mirando a Chanyeol.

— ¿Lo haces?

Chanyeol sonrió y apretó el brazo de Heeyoung.

—Aunque no lo creas, sí. Y es la cosa más asombrosa que he sentido. Me ha abierto los ojos y... no sé, ha hecho que mi mundo gire. Lo encontré en el lugar más obvio, también, algo que estuvo justo en frente de mí todo el tiempo. E incluso si no me aman de vuelta, todavía lo amo. Esa es la mejor parte, Heeyoung, simplemente amar a esa persona sin importar qué.

Heeyoung le devolvió la sonrisa a Chanyeol.

—Oh ChanYeol —dijo ella, apretando la mano de Chanyeol en la propia—. Estoy segura de que la persona te quiere de vuelta.

Chanyeol sonrió ante el pensamiento.

—Eso espero.

Heeyoung sonrió.

—Yo sé que sí —y luego se inclinó y besó a Chanyeol en los labios.

Esta vez Chanyeol no estaba borracho. Esta vez Chanyeol no estaba confundido. No estaba caliente, no estaba sin corazón, y esta vez Chanyeol se alejó de inmediato de Heeyoung, empujándola lejos con una mueca en su rostro.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡No me refería a ti! —dijo Chanyeol con firmeza.

Heeyoung se le quedó mirando.

—Pero ChanYeol, yo...

—Si vas a decir que me amas, guárdatelo —dijo ChanYeol, frunciendo las cejas—. Estás equivocada. Mucho. Tengo que irme, Heeyoung.

— ¡Pero, nunca he dejado de amarte! ¿No entiendes?

—No, no lo hago —respondió con franqueza—. Y no estoy seguro de sí quiero. Lo que teníamos no era amor... Era una ocupación. Fue sexo. Nada más.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos del otro. Heeyoung parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

Eventualmente, Chanyeol miró hacia otro lado.

—No vuelvas a llamarme —Caminó más allá de Heeyoung, pero luego se detuvo brevemente para darle una palmadita en la mejilla—. Lamento lo que pasó y si dejé que creyeras que algo podría haber sido posible entre nosotros, pero lo superarás. Yo lo hice.

Y con eso se metió en el bus, de repente, completamente libre del hechizo de la joven. Cualquier confusión o hábito que se había quedado de su sexo casual en la universidad había desaparecido, borrados, y no había un agujero vacío en el que esa relación sin emoción solía estar. Su corazón vacío se había reparado.

Se sentía mal por Heeyoung, por supuesto, y sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazado, pero si había una cosa positiva era que sabía que podían aprender de la experiencia que lo hizo más fuerte.

—Fue tan repugnantemente poético y asqueroso, Park, felicitaciones —interrumpió Kris cuando finalmente se sentó junto a él en el autobús. Chanyeol se limitó a sonreír.

 

*

  
— ¡Hogar dulce hogar!— Luhan cantó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Baekhyun, sin soltar su bolso para el fin de semana, sonrió ligeramente a la vista. Por supuesto, no se había ido demasiado tiempo —y sobre todo, no había planeado en volver tan luego a su antiguo departamento— pero era relajante, una sensación reconfortante.  _Su_ TV,  _su_ sofá,  _su_ nevera,  _su_ cama,  _su_ mejor amigo, todo estaba en su lugar como solía, todo estaba de vuelta en sus manos.

—Extrañé este agujero de mierda —se quejó, y cayó al lado del rubio. Se quedaron quietos durante un minuto, mirando a nada en particular, simplemente disfrutando del momento.

Eventualmente, Luhan cogió un cigarrillo y lo encendió lentamente, el acaramelado aroma familiar de su  _Amsterdamer_ llegando a las fosas nasales de Baekhyun.

Se pasaron toda la noche viendo  _Piratas del Caribe_  de nuevo, hablando de  _McDonald_ , Tao, Sehun, la comida, sexo y ropa interior mojada, y despertaron felizmente tarde la mañana siguiente, un aroma de serenidad a su alrededor.

A mitad de la tarde del día siguiente, y más precisamente, a mitad del estúpido nuevo juego de cartas de Luhan, donde él es el único que gana, el rubio de pronto llegó a una dolorosa realización.

Abrió los ojos de repente, y miró hacia Baekhyun.

—MALDITA MIERDA —gritó dejando que sus tarjetas caer—. Baek, ¿qué hora es?

—De diez para las tres, supongo —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros—. Por...

—MIERDA, BAEK. ¡NO ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA MASTURBARNOS, POR LA MIERDA! —LuHan se levantó del sofá.

— ¿De qué estás hablando...?

—EL CAMPEONATO, grandísimo IDIOTA —continuó gritando—. ¡El juego comienza a las cuatro! Oh mi dios, con el viaje y todos los eventos, ¡me olvidé por completo de él! ¡DEBERÍAS HABERLO RECORDADO, MALDITA SEA!

—Qué mierda, no me olvidé LuHan, ¡todavía tengo una hora para salir!

—Eres es dolorosamente inútil y estúpido, Byun, ¡es todo! ¡Quiero maximizar tus posibilidades por todos los medios, idiota! Ahora anda a ver la pequeña sorpresa que su  _BFF_ te tiene, está en tu escritorio, y lárgate de aquí, ¿entendido?

Baekhyun asintió a toda prisa, y lo dejó solo en la habitación. Se sentía mareado ante la idea de ver Chanyeol, por lo que empujó la idea de su mente y se dirigió a la habitación. Al entrar en su cuarto vio algo en la parte superior de su escritorio que no había visto la noche anterior.

Se dirigió al escritorio y miró hacia abajo, vio un boleto para el juego de campeonato posado encima de una pila de ropa. Lo recogió y su estómago se retorció con más fuerza.

 

_*_

 

Baekhyun maldijo y tocó la bocina por décima vez en esos minutos. Si no estuviera tan frío afuera habría bajado la ventanilla y agitado el puño a la línea del tráfico inmóvil delante de él.

Estaba a sólo ocho kilómetros de distancia del complejo de deportes Hanbats y no se había movido en mucho tiempo. El viaje de una hora de largo fácilmente se convirtió en dos y ahora se enfrentaba el tráfico que sale del estadio también. El juego había terminado. Baekhyun iba demasiado tarde.

Pero eso no iba a detenerlo. Todavía tenía su entrada y tenían que dejarlo entrar. Encontraría a Chanyeol y todo iba a funcionar. Tenía que, Baekhyun estaba seguro de que lo que tenían estaba destinado a ser. Si había una cosa que Baekhyun recordaba de todos esos cuentos cursis que su madre le había leído de niño, era que el amor siempre prevalecía. Baekhyun estaba concentrado en esa idea.

— ¡Muevan sus putos culos! —Gritó.

Tal vez Baekhyun no era exactamente el Príncipe Azul, y Chanyeol definitivamente no era la clásica damisela en apuros, pero tendrían su  _felices para siempre_. Incluso si Baekhyun tenía atacar un par de defensas y romper algunas leyes de exceso de velocidad para conseguirlo.

 

*

 

Para la hora en que Baekhyun se metió en la cancha de baloncesto, ésta estaba casi completamente vacía. Los vendedores estaban cerrando sus  _stands_  y sólo unas pocas personas seguían en las cabinas de mercancías fuera de las puertas. Baekhyun corrió a través de la pequeña aglomeraciones de gente y se dirigió a la plaza interior de la cancha. Las gradas estaban iluminadas, llenas de basura y papel picado en el suelo.

Frunció el ceño mientras caminaba por el piso de concreto. El gimnasio estaba completamente vacío, ningún jugador de baloncesto a la vista. Algunos aficionados todavía estaban cerca de sus asientos, hablando y terminando sus cervezas, pero la mayor parte de la zona había sido desalojada. Eran las siete en punto y el juego había terminado hacía una hora.

Baekhyun levantó la vista hacia el marcador y vio que el equipo de Chanyeol había ganado su primer partido por dos puntos.

— Estoy demasiado tarde —dijo, su corazón apretándose.

Se movió como si estuviera en piloto automático, buscando su asiento en las gradas. Bajó las escaleras, su pecho apretándose. Encontró su asiento en la parte inferior, más cercana a la cancha. Su asiento estaba justo encima del aro de baloncesto. Se sentó en el asiento de metal frío, mirando hacia el lugar vacío, las lágrimas le escocían los ojos. El equipo se había ido para entonces, ya en su autobús y de vuelta a la universidad. Baekhyun podría llamar a Chanyeol, podría tratar de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo por teléfono como lo hicieron siempre, incluso conducir de vuelta a la ciudad y tratar de reunirse con él, pero sentía que su momento se había ido.

Se sentía congelado donde estaba sentado y su estómago se revolvió por la decepción y el fracaso. Esto fue su culpa. No sólo llegar tarde, todo era su culpa. Había alejado a ChanYeol que sólo quería acercarse, se había negado a creer en lo que estaba pasando entre ellos hasta el final, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Era muy tarde. El gimnasio vacío era lo suficientemente simbólico.

Bajó la cabeza y sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Esta vez las lágrimas eran bienvenidas, las merecía. Si alguna vez hubo alguien por quien llorar, ese era Chanyeol. Mantuvo su cabeza entre las manos y las dejó caer, las dejó bajar por sus mejillas arruinando el maquillaje alrededor de los ojos. Sorbió la nariz en sus palmas y trató de detener el temblor de su cuerpo, pensó que podría comenzar a sollozar y tener que ser sacado del gimnasio.

Dejó escapar un suave sonido de lamento, y levantó la cabeza cuando recibió una respuesta.

  
—BaekHyun.

 

 

 

~~~

 


	18. Ces petites choses qui créent en toi l'osmose

**Estas pequeñas cosas que hacen cambios en ti**

 

Baekhyun contuvo el aliento cuando su corazón dejó de latir, apretándose dolorosamente en su pecho.

Levantó lentamente la cabeza hacia la voz profunda y encantadora voz que estaba llamándolo, los hilos de su cabello estaban cayendo estrepitosamente en sus ojos.

A través de las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, vio a un hombre devastadoramente hermoso con el pelo desordenado, parado solo en la cancha. Estaba en su uniforme, su pelo castaño suelto y salvaje alrededor de su rostro y sus ojos estaban fijos en él.

Baekhyun encontró su mirada y la sostuvo, una extraña tensión en el aire se formó.  _«_ No podía ser... _»_

—No llores —Fue todo lo que dijo el chico. Su cara estaba en blanco, sus normalmente cálidos ojos marrones estaban oscuros.

Baekhyun conocía esos ojos. Los había visto antes, desde cerca, esos ojos brillantes llenos de inteligencia y pasión mirando profundamente en su interior.  _«_ Pero ¿dónde? _»_  Todo lo que quería era preguntar, pero su boca se negó a producir sonido.

—Por favor, no llores —continuó el muchacho, su expresión se suavizó un poco. Sus hermosos labios se movían lentamente, y Baekhyun no podía dejar de mirar al hermoso hombre—. Eres tan maravilloso... no puedes llorar, ¿de acuerdo?

Chanyeol llevó una mano temblorosa hasta la cara de Baekhyun, acariciando la piel suave y susurrando en voz baja

—Eres tan maravilloso —Y había temor en su voz—. Simplemente... hermoso.

—Chanyeol —hipó Baekhyun. Se secó las mejillas y se levantó, mirando hacia el lugar donde Chanyeol se situaba justo debajo de él. Baekhyun se acercó a la barandilla, su corazón latió tan rápido que se sentía mareado. Sus ojos trabados en el otro; no podía apartar la mirada.

—Chanyeol —repitió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el chico.

Baekhyun no podía respirar. Era Chanyeol. Chanyeol estaba allí, físicamente allí con él, Baekhyun sólo tenía que estirar su mano para tocarlo.

—Yo... vine a buscarte, pero llegué demasiado tarde. Te habías ido —dijo Baekhyun—. Me perdí todo el juego.

Los ojos de Chanyeol se volvieron cálidos y Baekhyun pensó que iba a sonreír, pero no lo hizo. La cara de Chanyeol se quedó frustrantemente en blanco y Baekhyun quería desconectarse de él, mirar hacia abajo, pero no podía. Los ojos de Chanyeol lo retenían.

—Yo no debería estar aquí —musitó Chanyeol, inclinando un poco la cabeza y Baekhyun encontró ese simple gesto increíblemente atractivo—. Pero, se me acercó un agente justo después del juego así que me quedé.

Baekhyun no sabía qué decir ahora que tenía a Chanyeol frente a él. Había soñado con él varias veces, solo en la intimidad de su habitación después de decirle todas esas cosas horribles. «Sacarte de mi vida es pan comido, Chanyeol» Nunca había estado tan equivocado.

Abrió la boca y nada salió de esta. Intentó decirle con sus ojos cómo se sentía, cómo sufría por él, cuanto lo necesitaba, pero los ojos de Chanyeol le devolvían la mirada y Baekhyun sentía que estaban vacíos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí ahora? —preguntó Chanyeol, sus manos retorciendo su camiseta. Fue entonces cuando Baekhyun notó que la cara de Chanyeol no estaba realmente en blanco, que había algo detrás de la apretada línea de sus labios y la oscuridad en sus ojos. Chanyeol estaba nervioso. Chanyeol estaba tratando de ocultar algo.

—Yo... —Baekhyun miraba fijamente a Chanyeol, tratando de que su cerebro funcionara. Chanyeol lucía tan bien, tan dulce, tan perfecto para Baekhyun, no como el extraño observándolo desde detrás de una columna con binoculares y acné imaginario que había creado en su cabeza, y ahora Baekhyun se quedó sin habla.

—¿Qué dijo el agente? —preguntó estúpidamente Baekhyun.

Chanyeol suspiró, cruzando los brazos.

—Voy a firmar con el equipo nacional. Tal vez. Si las cosas van bien.

—Oh —dijo Baekhyun. Intentó sonreír—. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Voy a ser profesional.

—Oh —susurró Baekhyun de nuevo—. Uh. Así que, ¿supongo que estás jugando mejor ahora? Ya sabes, sin mí...

A Chanyeol le tomó sólo unos segundos antes de simplemente asentir y Baekhyun apartó la vista de su intensa mirada, incapaz de mantener sus ojos en Chanyeol por más tiempo. No sabía qué hacer, estaba esperando algo, pero no era esto.

Había esperado que Chanyeol volara en sus brazos y que surgieran todas las palabras correctas.

Había esperado que las piezas encajasen entre sí y para que todo fuese perfecto.

Había esperado algún momento de cuento de hadas y ahora todo lo que tenían era incomodidad.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Baekhyun, las lágrimas salieron de nuevo derramándose por sus mejillas—. Felicidades por la victoria y ya sabes, todo. Fue agradable verte en persona.

Miró a Chanyeol sin pensar demasiado acerca de lo absurdo de la situación, y añadió rápidamente.

—Bueno, Te amo, adiós.

Dio la vuelta bruscamente y se precipitó hacia las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, necesitaba alejarse de Chanyeol inmediatamente. Todo dentro de él se enrollaba con tanta fuerza que sentía como si fuese a estallar o partirse a la mitad. Chanyeol no lo necesita o lo quería, estaba mejor sin él.

Baekhyun estaba a mitad de camino por las escaleras cuando Chanyeol dijo su nombre de nuevo, sólo que esta vez no levantó la vista o se detuvo, siguió moviéndose. Sólo una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. Esa mano le dio la vuelta y tiró de él hacia un pecho fuerte y musculoso. Los fuertes brazos de Chanyeol se envolvieron alrededor de Baekhyun con fuerza, sin dejar que se moviese. El olor a almizcle de Chanyeol era todo lo que Baekhyun podía oler y se acomodó en su cuello, temblando.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra durante unos segundos, sólo compartiendo el mismo aire, el olor del otro, los latidos del corazón de cada uno y Baekhyun sintió que su cabeza giraba.

—Tengo que dejar de enamorarse de chicos homosexuales, siempre rompen mi corazón —musitó Chanyeol en voz baja. Acarició el suave pelo de Baekhyun amablemente, abrazándolo con más fuerza contra él, como para nunca dejarlo ir de su abrazo—. Pero te amo.

Baekhyun apretó a Chanyeol con tanta fuerza que este tomó una bocanada de aire. Echó la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando a los ojos de Chanyeol, y las lágrimas continuaron fluyendo de sus ojos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con voz pequeña.

Chanyeol suspiró, mientras sonreía lentamente, una mano encontrándose con la mejilla de Baekhyun.

—Sí. No sabía qué decir cuando vi por primera vez, lo siento. Pensé que lo sabías, pero no quería asustarte. No quiero presionarte, y tenías razón, te dije que esto no podría suceder. Es mi culpa, Baekhyun, yo...

Baekhyun calló a Chanyeol con un beso, sus labios deslizándose juntos, sus bocas abriéndose y aceptando al otro. El beso fue profundo, húmedo y caliente. Fue desesperado y reconfortante al mismo tiempo, como si se besasen por primera vez, pero probando un sabor familiar. Se sentía bien.

Se abrazaron en las gradas, el frío viento comenzó a azotar a su alrededor, pero no podía tocarlos. Baekhyun gimió de alivio en la boca de Chanyeol, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello y aguantando. Cuando sus labios se separaron Baekhyun se quedó sin aliento.

—Te amo, lo siento mucho por las cosas que he dicho y hecho, lo siento, te amo... —Hasta que Chanyeol lo besó de nuevo.

—Mierda, Baekhyun —siseó Chanyeol con voz áspera, besando el cuello de Baekhyun y sosteniéndolo por la cintura. La sed era real—. Pensé que no vendrías.

—Me quedé atrapado en casa escuchando a Luhan hablar incoherencias —respondió Baekhyun a pesar de que sabía que era mentira; suspiró al sentir los labios de Chanyeol—. Y luego me he quedado atascado en el tráfico.

—Y ahora estás atascado conmigo —dijo Chanyeol, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Baekhyun.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un momento, y Baekhyun sabía que era verdad. Estaba atascado y no podía haber sido más feliz. Estaba atado, atrapado, y amado. No había más paredes, excepto las que compartían, las que ellos mantenían, juntos. Se abrazaron hasta que las luces del estadio se apagaron y se quedaron en la oscuridad bajo las estrellas. El intenso frío les rodeaba, pero entre sus brazos había un calor que no podía ser penetrado.

—Entonces —dijo Baekhyun, finalmente rompiendo el silencio—. ¿No es completamente increíble?

—¿Qué?

—Esta situación. Tú y yo, compartiendo el mismo espacio.

Chanyeol rió.

—Creo que tenía que suceder. No me iba a quedar como tu amigo por teléfono por siempre en todo caso. Necesitaba verte de verdad, tarde o temprano.

—Sí, después de todo, eso nos hizo un jugador de baloncesto profesional y una futura estrella del pop. Pero que pareja más ardiente.

—Cierto. Ahora que lo dices —Chanyeol levantó una ceja.

—Y ¿qué pasa con la maldición? ¿Y si estropeo tu juego?

Chanyeol sonrió y besó la oreja de Baekhyun, mordiéndolo en broma.

—Entonces consigo una nueva carrera —aludió—. Tendré un título universitario en Medicina Deportiva, sabes.

Baekhyun se estremeció, pero no de frío y abrazó Chanyeol fuertemente.

—Pero te ves tan bien en esa camiseta.

Chanyeol se echó un poco hacia atrás y le dio una larga mirada al cuerpo de Baekhyun, sonriéndole.

—Te ves aún mejor.

Baekhyun enrojeció y le dio un beso en los labios, moviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chanyeol. Sus lenguas se presionaron entre sí como sus cuerpos, el calor se esparció y chispeó entre ellos, además de un suave y ardiente calor, donde sus pechos se unían. El latido de sus corazones, finalmente en sincronía.

—Voy a besarte por siempre, Channie —murmuró Baekhyun. Chanyeol devolvió el beso.

—Por siempre suena bien.

*

Las luces de la ciudad entraban por la gran ventana al lado de la cama, iluminando las dos figuras desnudas enredadas en las sábanas. Se acercaba la medianoche y la ciudad estaba en silencio, preparándose para dormir, pero aquellos dos chicos estaban despiertos y listos para el amor.

—¿Lo quieres? —murmuró Baekhyun contra los suaves labios de Chanyeol, dejando que su lengua hiciese presión contra el calor de la boca de su novio. Se besaron abierta y húmedamente y Baekhyun movió sus caderas mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Chanyeol, sus penes rosándose entre sí.

—Espera —dijo Chanyeol con voz entrecortada. Sus manos acariciaron los costados desnudos de Baekhyun y se posó sus manos en aquellas diminutas caderas. Su voz tembló un poco—. Todavía pienso en la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, y... Sé que me perdonaste, pero temo que no puedo perdonarme, Baek. Esa noche arruinó todo entre nosotros. Te amo, pero siento como si te hubiese manchado —trató de decir, pero Baekhyun lo interrumpió con una delicada mano sobre sus labios.

—Te perdoné porque sé que estabas borracho, y yo también, lo que hizo que me tomara años recuperar todos mis recuerdos. Pero lo que recuerdo, lo que quiero tener en cuenta, son todas las sensaciones que tuve durante esa noche, y Chanyeol, sabes lo bueno que fue todo. Pero esta vez, quiero más.

Chanyeol suspiró mientras Baekhyun lo miraba en la oscuridad.

—Lo que vamos a hacer no tiene nada que ver con esa noche, ¿verdad? No quiero sólo tener sexo. Quiero recordar todo. Quiero que ambos sepamos que vamos a hacer el amor.

—Yo...

—Eras mi amigo por teléfono en ese tiempo —apretó sus labios contra los de Chanyeol de nuevo, sin querer escuchar cómo se disculpaba de nuevo, y sólo se movió lentamente contra él—. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que quería algo más de lo que teníamos. Yo debería ser el que se disculpe, de alguna manera...

Chanyeol sonrió en la oscuridad mientras animaba los movimientos de Baekhyun, murmurando algunos  _«_ Está bien _»_  y siseó mientras sus penes se arrastraban juntos desde la base hasta la punta. Gimió en la boca del otro.

—Te quiero tan desesperadamente, ahora mismo —dijo en un susurro.

Baekhyun agarró con fuerza los hombros de Chanyeol y arqueó su espalda, sentándose para que el pene de Chanyeol se deslizara hacia atrás para instalarse en el pliegue de su trasero.

Los dos estaban en la cama de Chanyeol, en el apartamento de este, y era la noche antes de su primer partido oficial con su nuevo equipo (y además, a fin de cuentas Baekhyun tendría que volver a practicar). Tendrían múltiples oportunidades para hacer el amor en esa misma cama en el futuro, pero ambos querían hacer esa primera vez —su verdadera primera vez— única. Habían perdido incontables ocasiones antes, de hecho.

Pero Baekhyun ya sabía que iba a pasar más tiempo en la cama de Chanyeol de lo que lo hacía en la suya propia a partir de ahora, pero de nuevo, esa noche era especial.

—No sé si deberíamos —murmuró Baekhyun, con comicidad en su voz.

El pene de Chanyeol presionó contra el trasero de Baekhyun, frotándole la húmeda y estirada entrada. Chanyeol se había tomado su tiempo en preparar a Baekhyun usando sus dedos y su lengua, haciéndolo gemir desesperadamente en su oído (y la sensación fue tan intensa, tan maravillosamente apasionada en comparación con la voz virtual que había oído a través de su teléfono haciendo exactamente lo mismo) Chanyeol no quería ser separado nunca de ese sonido hermoso y adictivo.

Y ahora lo quería a él, quería lo que era suyo.

—Baekhyun —gimió—. ¿Por qué?

Baekhyun se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y lamió desde el cuello hasta la oreja de Chanyeol.

—La maldición —respondió simplemente—. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasará mañana si tenemos sexo esta noche? ¿Hm?

Sonrió en el pelo salvaje de Chanyeol y luego mordió su cuello. Se acomodó contra aquel pene dejando que se frotase en su trasero, y presionando la punta en su entrada.

—Baek, la maldición es pura mierda —siseó Chanyeol.

Las manos de Chanyeol apretaron las caderas de Baekhyun, frotando su trasero contra su pene. Baekhyun rió suavemente y golpeó las manos del Chanyeol para alejarlas.

—No era mierda antes —aludió sonriendo. Dejó que sus caderas se movieran hacia adelante y hacia atrás, amando cómo los ojos de Chanyeol  brillaban peligrosamente en la oscuridad. Chanyeol estaba hambriento y Baekhyun solo quería sacarlo de quicio, verlo explotar y ser devorado por él, por su duro y musculoso cuerpo. Era insaciable cuando se trataba de sexo y a Baekhyun le encantaba burlarse, tentarlo, y ceder.

—He estado jugando muy bien en el entrenamiento —gruñó Chanyeol. Sus manos se movieron por la espalda de Baekhyun para apretarle el trasero—. Y he estado soñando con esto durante mucho tiempo. No te puedes negar.

Baekhyun gimió por las palabras y la forma en la que las manos de Chanyeol amasaban a su trasero, abriéndolo. Dos dedos fueron presionados contra su entrada. Sabía que estaba muy caliente, sabía que era estrecho y resbaladizo pero gimoteó, sacando los dedos de Chanyeol. Baekhyun le dio una mirada de desaprobación y se movió dándole la espalda a Chanyeol. Empujó su trasero hacia atrás y se sentó en las piernas contrarias, su espalda permaneció contra el pecho de Chanyeol, y luego se inclinó hacia delante con las manos frente a él en el colchón.

Estaba completamente expuesto, abierto frente a Chanyeol y este volvió a gruñir, palmeando el trasero de Baekhyun y maldiciendo.

—Sé bueno —pidió Baekhyun. El control quemaba a través de él y se frotó contra Chanyeol, sintiendo la humedad de la excitación de Chanyeol contra su piel.

—Mierda, Baekhyun —gimió Chanyeol con voz débil—. Si juego como una mierda mañana, no me importa.

—Mmm, ¿De verdad? —ronroneó Baekhyun. Miró por encima del hombro a Chanyeol y movió sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, acariciándole suavemente el pene con su piel.

—De verdad —dijo Chanyeol con los dientes apretados.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Baekhyun, todavía moviéndose, sin dejar de mirar los penetrantes ojos de Chanyeol.

Las manos de Chanyeol se deslizaron por la cintura de Baekhyun, acariciándolo hasta las caderas y los muslos. Gruñó y tiró a Baekhyun hacia arriba, este chilló cuando lo levantó, y luego lo puso de vuelta sobre las rodillas, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los hombros de Chanyeol.

—Porque te amo —respondió Chanyeol acariciando el cuello de Baekhyun.

Las luces de la ventana se posaron en el vientre y el pecho expuesto de Baekhyun, y las manos de Chanyeol siguieron la luz, acariciando de arriba y abajo. Baekhyun se estremeció y Chanyeol tomó sus caderas, acomodándose para que su duro pene estuviese pegado al trasero redondo de Baekhyun.

—Chanyeol —gimió Baekhyun, completamente atrapado. Completamente querido. Completamente amado.

Chanyeol succionó la garganta de Baekhyun, sus manos y dedos ásperos apretaron los pequeños pezones duros de Baekhyun, acariciando su pecho. El bajo gimió entrecortadamente, abriendo sus piernas a los lados de Chanyeol y con su pecho subiendo y bajando en respiraciones jadeantes. Ya no tenía el control de más y estaba bien con eso. Ellos estaban bien compartiendo y perdiendo el control, aunque sólo el uno al otro. Habían sido un torbellino de unos meses y no todo era exactamente perfecto, pero Baekhyun nunca había sido tan feliz, y Chanyeol manifestó lo mismo.

Chanyeol levantó las caderas de Baekhyun y presionó la punta de su pene justo en el interior de la entrada ajena.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, sus labios se envolvieron alrededor de la oreja de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun se estremeció, sacudiéndose en el posesivo abrazo de Chanyeol. Sus cuerpos habían empezado a sudar mientras Baekhyun se movía  hacia abajo para crear más fricción.

—Sí —gimió.

Chanyeol guió el cuerpo de Baekhyun todo el camino sobre su erección hasta que descansaron juntos en la cama, unidos y conectados de la mejor manera que sabían. Incluso antes de que hubiesen admitido sus sentimientos el uno por otro, habían conectado mentalmente de esta forma y sus cuerpos habían sabido todo este tiempo lo que sus corazones sentían. Chanyeol levantó a Baekhyun y este se volvió ansioso ante la sensación.

—Oh, sí —Baekhyun suspiró y se dejó caer de vuelta hacia abajo. Chanyeol gimió en el oído de Baekhyun, con sus manos acarició su cuerpo suavemente a la par que sus caderas se sacudían hasta presionar su pene justo contra el punto de Baekhyun.

—Oh dios, Baekhyun —gimió Chanyeol y el cuerpo de Baekhyun tembló a su alrededor—. Se siente tan bien.

—Sí —dijo Baekhyun a cambio—. Tú... oh, Chanyeol. Te sientes tan bien.

Se movieron así en la cama durante algún tiempo, muy lento. La boca de Chanyeol yacía en la oreja de Baekhyun, lamiendo, respirando y hablando las palabras más dulces. Baekhyun suspiró y arrulló con cada embestida. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chanyeol y giró la cabeza para conectar sus labios. Se besaron con pereza mientras sus cuerpos se conectaban una y otra vez haciendo que los muslos de Baekhyun doliesen tanto que no pudiese levantarse a sí mismo por más tiempo. Se revolvió contra los muslos de Chanyeol, amando la presión de este dentro de él. El alto le dejó retorcerse en su regazo, le permitió acercarse a la dicha con las sensaciones, aunque Baekhyun estaba seguro de que la presión debió haber estado matando a Chanyeol. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Chanyeol sacó a Baekhyun de encima y este se quejó, pero Chanyeol lo puso sobre su espalda e inmediatamente se arrastró sobre él.

—Dentro de mí —pidió Baekhyun, abriendo sus piernas—. Dentro de mí, por favor.

Chanyeol besó el pecho y el hombro de Baekhyun frotándose entre sus piernas con tal burla que hizo que la cara de Baekhyun se volviese roja.

—No sé —aludió Chanyeol, besando los labios de Baekhyun—. La maldición.

—A la mierda la maldición —soltó Baekhyun, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Chanyeol—. Fóllame.

Chanyeol se hundió en Baekhyun sin decir nada y se movieron juntos, retorciéndose sobre aquellas líneas de luz dibujadas en la cama. Dio unas cuantas estocadas más hasta que Baekhyun gimió arañando y apretando su espalda tan duro y fuerte.

—Oh, Dios mío —jadeó Baekhyun—. Te amo, te amo...

Chanyeol selló sus labios y dijeron sus  _«te amo»_  de esa manera con la respiración jadeante y las lenguas húmedas. Cuando llegaron, Baekhyun le dijo a Chanyeol que lo amaba un poco más y cuando se durmieron sus latidos relataban la historia en voz baja con pequeños golpes en sus pechos.

Estaban envueltos donde ninguna maldición podría seguirlos, donde no había paredes que pudiesen  bloquearlos del otro. Estaban tan cerca como podían, donde pertenecían, y Baekhyun sabía que eso era el amor verdadero.  
  


**Fin**   
  
  


 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, esto fue una traducción autorizada!  
> Si tienen alguna consulta, queja o sugerencia, pueden dejarla en los comentarios!


End file.
